You Don't Belong In a Fruits Basket!
by KittyIchigo1
Summary: What if... Tohru had a huge secret? Which involves the Sohmas inside? What is this about another 'story' involving the zodiac? Cursing all the children in the Honda family? What if Tohru had a twin brother? What if...is the key word to her life. What if? What IF? Now, follow Tohru, learning secrets that were never meant to be told. What if...Tohru was an outcast? Like...the zodiac?
1. The News

**A Fruits Basket **

**By: KittyIchigo1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some change in the plot line, and my own characters. All other characters, songs, poems, and main plot line (with some changes) belong to their respectful owners. Thank you.**

**Authors Note: This story is not meant to disrespect anyone. Although, it will be using mostly Greek/Chinese/Japanese Mythology. And don't worry, this isn't like other fanfictions that focus on their OC. This is mainly going to be about Tohru.**

**Chapter 1: The News**

**Bold 'O.O.O' means scene change**

**O.O.O**

_Brother and sister,_

together as friends,

ready to face

whatever life sends.

Joy and laughter

or tears and strife,

holding hands tightly

as we dance through life.

**- ****_Suzie Huitt_**

**_O.O.O_**

"ROKU! COME ON! WAKE UP. IT'S TIME FOR SSCCHHOOLL!" a feminine voice yelled.

The said person groaned and put a pillow over his head. Blocking the 'annoying' voice. "Why can't she just shut up...FIVE MORE MINUTES TOHRU!" he yelled out. With that, Roku welcomed the sleep that was threatening to take over him. But, he welcomed it with wide arms. He almost fell asleep. Almost.

Suddenly a girl with cats all over her p.j's saying stuff like 'Me-OW' and 'Nya!'* burst into his room. She basically just flew into his room and jumped on his bed, in result, making him jump and fall of the bed.

"TOHRU, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DOING THAT? IN THE MORNING?!" As you can see by this display, Roku is NOT a morning person. Tohru just giggled and walked out, long hair bouncing as she walked away. Then suddenly she laughed while still standing at the frame of the door, Roku gave her 'the look.' Suddenly, gathering thoughts from his fuzzy mind, his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Tohru...no..." with that she ran out the room VERY quickly. "TOHRU, DARN IT, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE COLD WATER AGAIN!"since he was on the floor, he got tangled inside his blankets. Once out of them, he gathered his stuff, said a quick hi to his grandfather that they were staying with, and chased after Tohru, trying to get to the shower first, so then SHE could feel how it was to have cold water. He shivered.

O.O.O.O

Now, we shall pause this story. And give you the way they look.

Tohru has long brown hair, she has the biggest of blue eyes, that are always bubbling with life, happiness, hope, and love. She has pale skin, and small hands and feet. She isn't fat, but isn't so skinny that you can see her ribs. Basically, petite. She has a ribbon in her hair, a bracelet that says 'My Brother' and then half of a heart. She has a locket on her neck, that has her mother, father, and brother. Her mother and father on one side, and her brother on the other.

Her personality. Well, it's just like her eyes. She is always on the optimistic side of things, even if they are in deep trouble. She is always bubbling with life, and happiness. She loves everyone. Although, due to a tragic accident in her childhood, she has built herself a mental wall, so that when she wants to cry, she just has to suck it up and hold it in. But in the end, she's just a cute kitten that loves everyone. She is very energetic to! And just loves to help people in need. She also is a bit naive sometimes.

Now, lets just say there isn't much of a difference between Roku and Tohru. Except their personalities...but, why you may ask? Well...THEIR TWINS!

Anyway, to Roku's profile, Roku has short brown hair, and also has big blue eyes(although at the moment, his hair was flying all over the place). His eyes are always shining with life, and love. Although, hope and happiness weren't the first things that you could see, it was there. You just had to check. He also has pale skin, and medium sized hands and feet. Also like Tohru, isn't fat, but isn't to skinny either. He has a locket on his neck too. Same as Tohru's, except he has a picture of her in his locket. He has a bracelet that says 'My Sister' and then half of a heart. If you were to connect the two together it would say 'My Brother 3 My Sister.' It could be read both ways.

His personality. Well, Tohru and Roku are COMPLETE opposites in personality. While Tohru is bubbling with life, he is too. Just, a bit on the dark side. He is always there for his sister, or visa versa. Though in public, he hates to bring attention to himself, and is always calling Tohru 'dumb or stupid' because of her clumsiness. Due to a tragic accident that happened in Tohru and Roku's childhood, he has also built himself in a mental wall. Some people think of him as a bit on the 'emo' side. But he claims he could care less what other people thought of him. Unlike Tohru, he is a bit on the smart side, though, not enough to be a brainic. He loves Tohru with all of his heart, and could not be able to continue on in life if something happened to his dear sister. Usually, he curses out people a lot, but Tohru says she doesn't like it when he does that, so he controls himself. Most of the time...

ANYWAY! BACK TO THE STORY! Shall we? Now we were at...OH YEAH!

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Tohru laughed as she heard Roku cursing in the shower. That, after all, was the only way to make sure he didn't fall asleep. If he were to fall asleep in school, then what would they do then? That's why she saved some hot water for him all the time. She continued to make breakfast for the family. That included her grandfather, and her brother. She made pancakes with blueberries, and smiled brightly when her grandfather and brother came down at the same time.

Roku has changed into his school uniform. Which consisted of a a military form like style uniform that was black, and was laced with white. Tohru has also changed into her shcool uniform, which consisted of a sailor-like style, that was blue and laced with white.*

"Morning Grandfather, Morning Big Brother" Even though Roku was a day older than her, she still thought of him as a big brother. With a frail voice, his grandfather said "Good Morning Roku, Tohru, I have something very important to talk to you about." They all sat around the table. Roku looked at the clock. "We still have an hour till school actually starts. What do you want to tell us Gramps?" Gramps was his was of "respecting" his grandfather. He respected him, but just loved to call him Gramps. He laughed which almost sounded a bit like Santa Claus.

"Now you two know of your cousins that are coming to live with us." They twins nodded their heads. "Well, since our house is so small, I was thinking of, making it bigger, having more rooms?" They both nodded again. Tohru did not like where this was going.

"Well, because of this, we can't stay here until the renovation is done. I asked my friends if we could come over and stay with them for a bit, but they said no children allowed." He looked up at them with pity.'_Probably off to play poker or something...'_ "Roku thought. "Sadly, this is my only option, for all my other friends would not let me stay with them. Do you have somewhere to go while the renovation is going on?" He looked up at them with his wrinkly old eyes, which to them, were wise, and knew all. Tohru and Roku suddenly looked at each other. Then something happened, which Tohru was use to already.

She heard a click in her brain, and suddenly heard Roku's voice.

_'Tohru, WHAT THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?! Why don't we just ask Hana, or Arisa?"_

_"__Roku, we can't! I mean, they have enough problems as it is, we don't need to add to their_ _problems Roku! I saw a forest a little ways back! We could live there till renovations done!_

_"Tohru, YOUR A GENIOUS, We need to get all our packing supplies, tent, flashlights..."_

_She mentally sighed. "Roku, if we live in a forest, what are we gonna tell Grandpa?"_

_He mentally rolled his eyes. "SURE TOHRU, LET'S TELL HIM WERE STAYING IN A FOREST!"_

"_Wait Roku, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!" she cried out frantically._

_Another roll of the eyes." And I didn't mean that either. We'll tell them that he doesn't have to worry, and that he can call us on our cell to make sure were alright."_

With that said. Or...thought? They told Grandpa they would be alright, and that he could call them to make sure they were safe. He laughed like Santa Claus again, and went upstairs. "Have a good day in school. Roku, no fights"

"HEY, THEY WERE PICKING ON TOHRU! Stupid Yuki fan-club..."

"Well, were off Grandpa! See ya later!" With that, she gave a quick kiss, and ran out the door, with Roku, now running to the school. Although they weren't gonna be late, they wanted to get there, before the school filled up, and they couldn't get to their lockers."

As they walked up the steps in school, they saw that it was filled up and they sighed, as they said in union, "Another day. Let's see the turn-out!" With their supplies in hand, they walked into school.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Nya: In Japan instead of cats saying meow, like how English people say it, In Japan, cats say 'nya'. Almost like 'meow' but 'japanese stlye'.

Uniform: Their uniform is the official Japanese uniform. In japan it is called a '_seifuku'_. For boys, they were military-like uniform that is black, while the girls wear a sailor-like uniform. Colors vary. Although, this is for only middle and high school. In Elementary school, the children do not have to wear uniforms.

Hiya! This is my first ever fanfiction! I like feedback, but please spare me, and don't be mean! So… thank you!

O.o.O.o.O.o

**Edited on 2-10-13**


	2. The Rat

**You don't belong in a Fruits Basket!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket in ANY way/shape/ or form. **

Chapter 2: The Little Rat

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

**I**

_see a brother and sister,  
sitting over there together,  
fighting over a toy,  
they just can't seem to see,  
their love shining through,  
with every smile that they bring. -__**Valerie Dupont**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

They sat through Math class. Bored as can be. Tohru was taking notes, while listening at the same time. Roku was sprinng his ruler on his pencil. As the teacher was wrapping up the lesson, Tohru quickly wrote down her homework, and put her stuff in her small purse-like bag. She looked at the clock. _'Lunch time!'_ And when the bell rang, she and Roku got up at the same time and walked out. Suddenly she saw a little rat crawling on the floor.

She gasped as she saw it scurrying around, trying to get out of the mass of feet, that would surely squish it.

She walked her way to him, and picked him up. She saw clothes beside him and figured that those clothes most have been this stupid person, and just decided to pick it up, and drop it. _'Their lost, this rats gain!' _She smiled and whispered a "I won't hurt you." And pulled the rat close to her chest. "I'll take you outside, will that be alright with you? " The rat seemed to understand and nodded. So with that, she took him outside, went around the school and saw a hole.

She dug up the hole a bit more, and patted it down. So it was soft. She covered the hole with the uniform clothes, and saw it's big purple eyes looking at her. She could only smile. The rat looked at her in confusion. And she explained it to him.

"Every being deserves a chance at life. From the tiniest ant, to the biggest elephant. Everyone deserves a life." She patted the mouse's head, ever so lightly. "Even little ones like you should live. Make a family and such." Suddenly, Roku's booming voice called her out, telling her that he was going to go and get the usual, and that she should meet up with them at the secret place. She gave him and O.K, and turned back to the rat. "You live your life, don't let any foot bring you down!" She said, laughing a bit, and gave it a smile, before running off, looking for her brother in the lunch line. She found him talking with Hana and Uo.

The mouse could only watch in amazment. It grabbed it's clothes, stuggling with its tiny paws, and went into the trees. All the mouse could think of is how nice it was. To feel loved by someone.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Roku was at his locker, finally survivng school. And no fights this time around! He got his shoes and changed into them.*

Tohru did the same.

Roku only smiled at Hana, Uo,Tohru, and certain family members. But that was it. Uo came up. Her nickname was 'The Yankee*. And she earned it!(A.N. Sorry, I know that people hate it when you describe, even though you already know how it looks! I just want to express my imagination, and let other people imagine what i'm imagining! :D)

Uo has long blond hair, and has tanned skin. She has black eyes, and usually carries around a hidden pipe with her. The teachers always checked her, but they never find the pipe that she 'threatens' people with. So they had no evidence, and couldn't suspend her.

Then Hana came up behind Roku and said " I sense that you are not feeling well. Please tell me what the matter is about, that is bringing a dark aura around you." Hana had earned the name 'demon lord' or 'electro girl'. But she didn't care. She usually took it as a compliment. She had jet black hair and black eyes, usually, when she's going 'physic' a antenna pops on her head, and she recives 'signals' from people. Roku could only put up a fake smile and said "Some things are going at on home. So, that's why were so stressed." Tohru could only smile. It seemed as if she could only smile now.

Uo and Hana both looked at him strangly before leaving with a few byes and hugs. "Well, See ya twins later!" Uo called out. Hana said a mysterious "Until we meet again" and walked off. Tohru waved at them.

"Well, we better hurry up to that forest, and start making up camp. We'll just stay there until the renovation is done. Ok, Tohru?" His eyes, sad and depressed. He hated depending on other people for help. And so did Tohru. But she only did that out of modesty. She nodded and hand in hand they walked to create a new, temporary life.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

After they set up camp, suddenly something struck them to the skull.

Today was work day.

And it was pay day.

Their eyes both widened at the same exact time, and they quickly got all their stuff, that they needed, and ran to work, entering the city. They got their just in time, not even a second late, and they punched in their cards before it was 6:00 pm.

They got their brooms and mops and went to their designated areas.

Yep.

They worked as maids in a hotel.

They got this job a few years after the 'accident'. Once they had moved in with their grandpa. The maids didn't accept them at the time, but they saw how desperate they were.

They gave them small jobs, for small amounts of money, but as they got older, they got more tasks, and more money. That's how they hold up their grandpa and themselves. They knew everyone there, and everyone there knew them. They sighed and started to go to the room they were assigned to clean. A rich woman and man were using this room that they were cleaning, and they had to clean it well. When they entered it, they saw why the boss had sent THEM to clean such an important room.

There was mud all over the floor, glass in the wall, red wine was dripping from a bottle, onto the bed, and was that a dead CAT that sat in the corner of the room? Flies were all over it."Poor kitty..." Tohru looked sad. Roku and Tohru only sighed. Roku spoke up." I'll get the bathroom." He shivered. "I'll clean up here..." She shivered.

"WELL," they said at the same time "let's get this thing started!" But inside they were just awaiting to see something pop up and probably eat them alive.

"What a long day this will be..."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

yankee- Basically means 'thug' in japanese.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Happy MLK day! Sorry I was so late in updating. I was forced to watch the news with my parents. ^.^''

Ahhh... Lovely chapter 2! Thank you Sparklefaith for noticing my error of posting chapter 1 into chapter 2. Gomen!

Anyway! I thank you Sparklefaith, and guest- Esther chan for being the first to review! When I saw those reviews, I was doing an epic glee face. :D **THANK YOU!**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Notice:**

**Don't mind SpringFallionLettuce. I know her, and she is a great friend. She's just being funny. . So no hate mail to her either! Anyone that has 'SpringFallion' in their name, don't mind them! Their my friends, and I know them, so please, no fights or hate mail or anything! :) Thank you!**

_**Updated on 12/22/13**_

**U_m, since I am doing questions, I just want to let people have enough time to answer it. So, I think that I wil update on Fridays, Mondays, No School Days, and holidays. (Sorry, can't tell you my religion, or people might start to hate me for it. So if I update on a random date like December 29 or Janurary 14, then know it is a religious holiday. Thank you!) _**

_**If I don't put you in for the bonus chapter points, then here is a reason why:**_

_**1: I didn't see you. Or, you put in the answer, after I had already updated.**_

_**2: You are a guest, and you don't put the name, like for example 'guest' just had his name as 'guest' and there could be many guests. So I cannot put you on if you are a guest.**_

_**Edited on 2/1/13**_


	3. Memories

**You Don't Belong In A Fruits Basket!**

**Chapter 3: Memories**

*****Warning***mention of abuse in this chapter.****

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, then I would have no need to write this fanfiction. XD But I don't own it in ANYWAY/SHAPE/OR FORM.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The woman I call sister Is someone who is there The woman I call sister Is someone who always cares.  
The woman I call sister Can make me smile when times are blue The woman I call sister Is someone very true.  
The woman I call sister By choice, is my best of friend The woman I call sister Will be there till the end  
The woman I call sister Is the blessing from God above The woman I call sister Is the sister that I'll always love

. -**_Marissa Gertmenian_**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"TOHRU, THERE IS A UNKNOWN SPECIES OF INSECTS IN THIS BATHROOM."

But that was five hours had gotten 30 dollars each, and Tohru used some of hers to buy food for them.

Tohru patted her stomach. Clearly full. She sighed, and sat down, then layed on the soft green grass. It felt nice on her back, and she was in bliss. With that, she started to think about...well, everything.

She was thinking so hard, she didn't notice when her brother sat down beside her. Until he started talking.

"Whatch'a ya thinking 'bout sis?"

Startled, she sat straight up. Calming her beating heart, she soon recognized the voice. She smiled at him.

"I'm just thinking about everything. The accident, living in a tent. Just thinking 'bout life." Tohru then, went to her purse that she had since she was little, and took ot their most prized possession. A photo album. For a second, sadness flashed through their eyes. Tohru turned it to page 1. They were babies, and their mother was holding them. Their mom had orange hair, and was smiling. Her big blue eyes lighting up. their father had brown hair and blue eyes. He just looked up happily.

They turned some pages and looked at a picture where Tohru and Roku were fighting over a toy. It was stupid and they didn't talk to each other for a day. Then Roku 'I'm sowwy' and gave her some of his cookies from dinner. She smiled and they hugged and forgave each other. "That was a nice memory..." Roku said quietly.

Flashback

_"NO! IT'S MINE!_

_"NO! MINE!"_

_They were pulling over a stuffed animal that their mom had brought home. Their mom, holding a pan of cooked eggs came in to see what the problem was about. She just looked at them, and went back into the kitchen. "WAHHHH GIMME TOHRU'S TOY!" Tohru screamed out. Holding the two legs of the toy. "NO! GIMME, GIMME,GIMME!" Roku screamed also, pulling the arms. Suddenly it ripped. And Tohru burst into tears and went into her room. She didn't come out for the rest of the day._

_Dinner was quiet, and then Roku asked "Mommy? Can I give Tohwu something?" Kyoko smiled. "Of course hun"_

_Roku took two cookies off of his plate._

_Then handed them to Tohru. "I sorry wittle sister. Big bwother been a bad boy." he hugged her. Tohru hugged him._

_End of Flashback_

The next one was just a picture of their mother. She was on her motorcycle. Ya see, she was the leader of the group called 'Red Butterfly Suicide Squad'. It was an all female group, and their motorcycles when they drived by, looked like those of a red butterfly. She was rejected by her family and fell in love with Katsuya, their dad. She took his last name, and from there, they created the Honda family.

Tohru smiled. The next one was their mother and father kissing. A few tears fell on the sheet. But it wasn't from Tohru. It was from Roku. He was smiling sadly. "I miss them. I miss them a lot."

She nodded, and a few of her own stray tears made it down to the page.

_Flashback_

_"Ok children! We are about to play the game 'Fruits Basket'.* Ok?" The children smiled and yelled out a 'yay'. The teacher then called one of the children to go up first. She called herself an apple, then pointed at one of the children and called him orange. Then another and called him grapes. She gave each child a Fruit name. but when she got to Tohru she said "Your gonna be the ONIGRI!*" Tohru was very naive at the time. "Oh! Onigri! Yummy!" One by one, the children started calling each other out. And Tohru waited for 'Onigri' to be called._

_But it never did. Later she realized that._

_An Onigri does not belong in a Fruit Basket._

_It makes the whole thing stand out. It makes all the other fruit's look weird. So since she is the one standing out, she is the weird one. No one ever called her name. Nope._

_But what did she do?_

_She just smiled and waited. But in her mind she always told herself that. 'An onigri does not belong in a Fruits Basket. An onigri is different. And thats not okay.'_

_End of Flashback_

Her mother's wise words echoed through her mind. Once she came back from school, she went crying into her mothers arms. Her mother talked with her and there is a thing she remembers most of all.

"

_Tohru, Roku! You've got a fever again. You don't have to push your self so hard. You don't have do things the way I did. You can just be your self, do things your own way, one step at a time. You'll get there, I promise. Just be your self, you'll be fine."_

_Just be yourself. You'll be fine._

They both smiled in remembrance.

"Time to go to bed sis."

"Ok Roku. And Roku?"

"Yeah Tohru?"

"I love you"

"I love you to."

"Will we be together forever?"

"Till death do us part."

Tohru smiled and snuggled with her brother. Roku smiled in her hair, and they both fell, into a beautiful darkness.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

By the time it was morning, she heard Roku yelling into his phone. She stretched. Her her everywhere. She looked at Roku, and gave him the 'shush' sign. Roku's eyes were flaming. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'I HAVE TO GO?' I GOT A SISTER HERE. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? SOME KIND OF-"

Tohru bleeped him out, she sighed once he finished his phone call.

"Damn people want me to go on another soul harvest." Tohru sighed. "Again? When are humans gonna realize war is not the answer?" Roku shrugged but got up. A scythe then appeared in his hand. "I'm gonna hurry up. Sorry Tohru. About it."

Suddenly, as soon as he got up, he felt someone was watching them. He turned around with inhumane speed. His senses alert. When he looked at Tohru, he knew she sensed it to. "Roku..." Roku nodded. Just as quickly as the feeling went away, it was gone. He twitched his nose, a sign of annoyance they had gotten from their mother. "Tohru. Be careful about who you trust...You never know if they could be working for...**him.** "He whispered. She nodded. She sighed and hurried up to find a creek in which she could bathe in. When she turned around, she saw Roku half way into the ground, smiling and waving at her. She waved at him, and Roku dissappered.

As she was walking, a sudden memory floated into her head.

_Flashback_

_"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" a strong, but medium sized hand was gripped on her hair. She was crying tears and blood. "DID YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD GET AWAY? YOU WANT EVERYTHING RIGHT?! I KNOW YOU WANT EVERYTHING. YOU WANT BREAST MILK, YOU WANT FOOD, YOU WANT WATER. YOU WANT YOUR DADDY? YOU WANT YOUR MOMMY? YOU WANT YOUR BIG BROTHER?" Roku had to go to practice, and mom went to work. She ordered someone to protect her while she was gone, but guess what! The man that was supposed to protect her, was under __**his **__orders now. He threw her at the wall, his face being shadowed. Being the same age as Tohru, he woudl've looked cute. Throwing a tantrum like a little kid. But Tohru knew that face all to well._

_She was looking at a demon._

_He grabbed her by the hair again, and made her stand up on her worn out, and cut up legs. He threw her outside. "Stay out there, like the stupid beast you are." The shadow walked back into the house, leaving a young Tohru cold and hungry. All she had wanted was to go to the kitchen and get an apple. The shadow was there, and when he saw her in the fridge, reaching for an apple, he dragged her to his room. She cried and moved near the fence._

_After their dad died, they didn't have a lot of money. So they lived with a friend. The friend didn't live here, but his son did. And they lived with the son._

_The place where she lived in was just a bit smaller then the Sohma estate. It was covered by walls, so no one could see what was happening inside. As she was crying, a red ball hit her on the head. She rubbed her head, and twitched her little nose in annoyance. She looked around, and suddenly, saw a boy with orange hair climb over the fence. He fell to the ground, in process, hurting his nose. "ooow..." he rubbed his nose. Tohru dropped the ball and ran to him. "Oh my, are you ok?" he looked up and saw a girl with brown hair, and eyes puffy and red. He felt himself blushing, but quickly tried to diminish it. He nodded and stood up. He looked around and saw the ball rolling aimlessly to the other side of the yard. She got the idea and ran to pick it up. "Um...I think this is your ball..." He smiled a very small smile, and blushed. "Yeah its my ball. Now give it back." she was surprised at the harshness in his voice, but smiled none-the-less, and gave him the ball._

_He was walking toward the fence and kicked a pebble. "Um...do you want to play with me?" he asked hesitantly, knowing the consequences of playing with a girl. Tohru's eyes lit up. "Sure!" she smiled. The boy's smile went up a bit. "Um...but first we need to know each others name. I'm..." he hesitated, but when he looked up, and looked into her eyes, he felt the NEED to tell her his name. "Kyo" She giggled. "That sounds like my mommy's name!"_

_She smiled even brighter. "I'm Tohru!" Kyo's smile lit up even more. "Ok, so lets play this game..."_

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

_"Yeah, my dad is the best! He teaches martial arts and stuff!"_

_"Woah! I wish I could learn those kinds of moves. So I could fight. But I'm not meant for fighting. I also wish I could see my daddy. But he's sleeping in the dirt. My big brother said that he won't ever wake up. But I don't beleive him!" Tohru never understood death._

_They were sitting down under the big cherry blossom tree. __**He **__was at the doctor again. Bad lung problems for screaming so loud( A.N. I dunno how you can get that, but in my fanfic, it happens!)_

_He tried not to cry at the sound of her. She sounded so happy. Like everyone could die around her, and she can still have hope. So he ignored the last part. He knew that was a sore subject."Hey Tohru, why don't I teach you?" Tohru shook her head sadly. "I'm in no shape to do so. My wounds are still fresh." Kyo smiled at her. "I'll teach you sometime later, Ok?" she smiled. A real big one. "Ok!"_

_She told him everything. About her family. Her mommy, and her daddy. She even told him about HER curse. She trusted him that much. Maybe even more than Hana and Uo. He always said "It sucks to be cursed, right?" But she responded; "It's a blessing and a curse. At least i'm alive, right?"_

_He always looked at her strangely, before his face turned red, and turned his head around, away from her. "Whatever..."_

_Meanwhile, Kyoko was leaning against the fence on the other side of the estate. Tears coming out of her eyes. "One day honey. One day." She walked away. Happy tears filling her eyes._

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

_"Yeah, and he was really nice to! He told me everything about him! And I told him about some things about me! It's nice to have friends, when Hana or Uo can't come." Tohru continued to ramble on. Kyoko smiled. "And mommy, he has orange hair like you to! He says its natural! Like yours mommy! And his name is like yours too!" Kyoko laughed. "Wow, I would like to meet this boy one day." Roku used his chopsticks and poked at his food in jealousy. How come she gets to play with a boy? He was a boy to...He would always be there for her... Not like this stupid 'Kyo' guy she keep going on and on about. He huffed. "Do you like him Tohru?" she nodded vigurously. "YEP! YEP!" She ate her riceball. The door slammed open._

_"You have gotten a fax from the school, Ms Honda." the male said. There were so many maids in the house. The butler looked at her in pure disgust. She couldn't care less about who it was, and how it looked at her, and continued to eat her food in silence. Roku did the same. Once the maid left, Kyoko read the letter. "ROKU! AGAIN?" Roku huffed. "THEY KEEP PUTTING SAND IN TOHRU'S UNDIES!" he shouted out. "I'm just protecting my little sister." Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "So thats why she has butt rashes?" Tohru blushed, and Roku just nodded. They all laughed and continued to eat, talking bout their day._

End of Flashback

She smiled. "Thats a nice memory." that day she had made her very first friend. That was until...**he** came along. Tears welled up in her eyes, blinding her vision for a second. nearly tripping over a huge rock.

Flashback

_Roku was in a game again. Mom was watching his game. Thinking her daughter was safe. __**He**__ had gotten very sick. And was sitting in his room._

_She walked. __**He**__ had called her in again. __**He**__ kept looking over her. Trying to see something. Everytime __**he**__ didn't see what __**he **__wanted, __**he **__would drop her outside. There she would see Kyo again._

_Tohru sat inside the dark room. Hearing footsteps come toward her. Then a loud 'THUMP', knowing __**he**__ had sit down Tohru bowed her head. Her mom always told her to bow to __**him.**__ If she didn't show any respect, she would get hurt more._

_"So...you thought you could hide it from me? Hmm Tohru?" __**his **__voice was calm. But Tohru knew that __**he **__was anything but calm at the time. For a young girl, Tohru was smart._

_"Don't you know i'm trying to PROTECT you Tohru?" Tohru nodded her head. "Then what about that boy? That BOY could one day grow up and do such horrible things to you. To your heart. To your soul...to your body." Tohru did the most stupidest thing any girl in her position WOULDN'T do._

_She talked._

_"KYO WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"_

_Those words alone, cost her everything she had._

_He_

_smiled. The smile that would haunt her forever. She knew that very well._

_"So. Do you think Kyo can protect you from the dangers in this world?" __**he **__stood up. Nearing the door._

_"Do you think, that Kyo could be able to heal all of you and Roku's problems? You beast?" __**he**__ grabbed her hair and dragged her out._

_Kyo was sitting down on a rock. He was waiting for Tohru. Suddenly, the realization hit her like a brick. Tohru struggled, bit his arm, and kicked._

_"Oh, so you know what I am going to do?" __**he **__growled out_

_"KYO! RUN!" Tohru screamed. Trying to get out of __**his**__ grasp._

_Kyo turned around, and jumped to __**his **__feet. Getting into a protective stance. "LET GO OF TOHRU! YOU MEANIE!"_

_**He**_

_used his arm, and knocked Kyo to the ground, putting __**his**__ feet on his back. And then taking __**his**__ feet off of Kyo. "I can't get up! What are you doing?" Kyo cried out, struggling against the invisible forces. __**He **__took of his obi that __**he **__was wearing, and tied Tohru to a fence. "Now watch, as I save your life Tohru."_

_He_

_went up to Kyo, and put __**his**__ fingers on his head( A.N. Have you ever watched The Legend of Korra, and Amon takes away peoples bending with his fingers on his forehead? Yeah, thats the kind of move that he used.)_

_Kyo was looking up. Suddenly, __**he **__pressed __**his **__fingers onto his forehead._

_Tohru broke down. And cried in front of __**him.**_

_Kyo passed out with his eyes open._

_He_

_had taken away all memories of him and Tohru together. Being the big meanie that __**he**__ was, __**he**__ let him remember only her name. So he could try and figure it out, all hewants, but never figure it out._

_He_

_went to untie Tohru, and using cat-like speed, she shook Kyo, being utterly careful, not to scoop him and hug him, her tears soiling his shirt. He had told her many times that he doesn't like to be hugged. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she uttered. Over and over again. __**He **__just laughed. "I told you Tohru." __**he **__went back into the estate. "Many times again." __**he **__walked inside, the words echoing through Tohrus head._

_"You are mine, and I will have you. By will, or by force."_

_(A.N. Did I mention __**he**__ was the same age as Tohru? Sorry!)_

_End of Flashback_

Tohru was crying, as she put on her school clothes. She went up to her face, and touched a tear._ 'Wow. I haven't cried for a long time...since...' _she shook her head, and wiped her puffy face with a towel. _' I wonder what Kyo would look like now...it's been a long time since the estate moved from the mountains. I wonder if he's still training there...' _

She sighed, hurrying to the camp site, and taking out the watch. "OH NO! I ONLY HAVE 20 MORE MINUTES!" she hurried and packed up her school supplies, and Roku's homework.

She ran.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Fruits Basket- In Japan, there is a game called 'fruits basket' which involves getting into a group. Each group picks their own fruit. Once that is done, they will form a circle with the chairs. If the person in the middle calls out 'Fruit's Basket!' Then everyone must struggle to get a free chair. The one person that is standing shall be the next caller. If they were to call 'orange' all the kids that had named their group orange, shall run around, trying to find a seat. Including the caller. Then, the game will repeat itself.

Onigri- This is translated in english to 'Rice balls' which are a custom treat inside of Japan, and are usually eaten as a snack. It is made with rice, with a salmon(or whatever your choice) and is molded into a circluar looking triangle.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sorry about all the 'He' thing. Something happened when I copy and pasted, and then THAT just happened. I'm sorry! -bows- But please excuse me for my stupid error.

Yay! I just knew that if you dance with your p.j's backwards, that it would snow. AND IT DID! So much better than a two hour delay! XD. Anyway. Lets announce the winners of this here bonus point!

_Special Shoutout to:_

_kana4eva!_

_I really like your review! But for real, this is my first fanfiction. That review made me feel so giddy inside! My cheeks were burning red! Thank you! You made it to my wall of fame on my profile!_

_SpringFallionLettuce_

_Your story is great honey! Keep up the good work, and don't let no writers block bring yu down! :D (Please go read my hun's story. It's a Tokyo Mew Mew story. Please go read it! She's working really hard on it!)_


	4. Authors Note!(I know yalls hate it)

******AUTHORS NOTE! AUTHORS NOTE!******

*****IT IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT!*****

**I know people hate this, but i'm gonna DO IT ANYWAY.**

**Ok, so I was just logging in, seeing if I got any reviews, and I was just looking at it, seeing that it was still 17. So, as I keep telling myself, I know i am ABSOULTLY LUCKY TO GET ANY REVIEWS AT ALL! But heres the thing thats been bothering me.**

**Almost 450 people have VIEWED this. But( I am NOT trying to be rude to ANYONE. I swear!) But I think, people are being to lazy to review. If I read a story, I review, or if I can't because something happened to my computer ,that makes it freeze all the time, then at least I send a PM to them, so then they can at least have the GUTS to finish the story. I know most fanfictioners know, the PRESSURE thats being put on you. And this is like my FIRST fanfiction EVER. You ask yourself questions, and just ask yourself:**

**'Do my fans like it?'**

**'Do people even read it anymore?'**

**'OH MY GOSH, I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER! No ones gonna read it now!'**

**'Theres a hater...I should just stop making my fanfiction...'**

**So you know, I need those BOOSTS of confidence. Like for example, when I saw my FIRST REVIEW, THE BLUE NUMBERS SAID '1' I was just so...I dunno how to explain it, but when I saw Sparklefaith's review I was like 'At least there's someone I can write it for, someone who is reading, and will give me hope!' **

**1 review. **

**Is all it takes**

**For me to make good chapters.**

**And to make me very hyper and happy.**

**"OMG OMG OMG! SPRINGFALLIONLETTUCE, COME AND LOOK! I GOT ONE REVIEW! *GLEE HAPPY FACE* OH MY GOSH, SPRINGFALLIONPUDDING, I GOT A REVIEW! *GLEEEEEE* **

**So please please PLLEEAAASEEE review. I know that people hate it when the authors ask for reviews, and I know people hate authors notes, so I didn't do it, but please R&R!**

**I really love to see those pretty blue numbers go up! Just reviewers saying 'Its good, update soon please' or 'This is awesome', gives me BIG BOOSTS. **

**So please**

**Don't be lazy**

** Just STARING at the review button.**

**You don't even have to be LOGGED IN!**

**Just please! REVIEW! AND RATE!**

**I really do thank everyone who reivewed for me. I felt absoultly like an EPIC BOSS when you all reviewed. Even those guests, I just LOVE to see people actually READING a story that I worked so hard on! **

**Thank you so much!**

**And also, due to somethings that have been going on in my house, I will be updating on fridays!**

**'Finally! I can go home, get on the computer!'**

**you go to your computer**

**'OH MY GOSH, SHE UPDATED! NO SCHOOL TOMORROW EITHER! YAY!' **

**Thats what I usually do, when someone updates on fridays.**

**So please please PPPPLLLEEEAAASEEE *begs***

**REVIEW!**


	5. Science Partners

**Chapter 4: Science Partners**

_Don't ever bite your sister.  
Don't kick her in the shin. Don't slap your sister silly  
and don't sock her on the chin._

Don't tape a "Kick Me" poster  
upon your sister's back. Don't take your stinky socks off  
and then put them in her pack.

Don't purchase plastic spiders  
and place them on her head.  
Don't leave your rubber rattlesnake  
inside your sister's bed.

Don't do this to your sister  
for, if you ever do, I'm pretty sure she may do something  
even worse to you.

_-Kenn Nesbitt_

Tohru was running, and was panting, by the time she started walking again. She passed a house. It was big, and it felt familiar for some odd reason, but she didn't dwell on that fact. The house didn't look deserted. So she went a bit closer to it, then she saw rocks, painted like the zodiac. By the looks of it, it was still wet.

"Well, well, what is a beautiful young girl like you doing in the woods all alone?"

She turned her head, alarms screaming 'DANGER DANGER!' she almost kicked the dude in the face. '_Don't let your guard down.' _The first rule of training that she had taught herself when in the dreaded house. "Um…uh…" she stammered, her red face burning hot, shaming all the tomatoes in the world. She thought fast. "Hi!"

"Well hello to you to. I can see that you were admiring my work?" the man said proudly. "Yes it is very nice, but…" the man looked at her in confusion

"What? Is there something wrong with it?" he looked over his wonderful work. "NO! NO! There's nothing wrong with it, it's just that…well…" she took a deep breath. "Well, where's the cat?"

He first looked confused, then, like a light bulb, his face lit up with amusement. "Oh, you mean the cat? Well, technically, he's not part of the zodiac."

Tohru's voice cracked a bit. "Well, he is supposed to! I mean…from my point of view…"

The story recited in her head.

_The Story_

_Once a long time ago, God told 12 animals of a feast that he was holding, due to living on the earth for so long. He said that whoever came there first, would be the first animal of the zodiac calendar._

_The animals were happy. But the cat showed up late, and Zeus told the rat to tell the cat about what was happening._

_The cat and the rat were very good friends. But when Zeus gave out the prize of being the first zodiac in the calendar, he knew he would lose if the cat was there. So he told the cat that the feast was the day after tomorrow. He told the cat, that if he got there first, then he would be able to be the first in the zodiac calendar. _

_The cat was excited. He hurridly went home to prepare for a feast, that he would never see._

_The ox was the slowest of them all, so he decided that if he got there a day before, he would get there before the rest of the animals. But the rat heard of his plan, and jumped onto the cows back. _

_When they got there, the ox thought he had won, but then the rat jumped off of his back, and Zeus gave him the prize of being the first zodiac. The animals lined up, and each got their place in the calendar. The ox was the second._

_When the cat had woken up the next day, he was surprised to see everyone glaring at him._

_God then said "You have disrespected me, cat. For that, you shall not be in the zodiac. You will be in the family, but not the zodiac."_

_The cat was then shunned by all the animals. He was all alone. _

_End of Story_

When her mother had told her that story, she always cried. Roku always cried a bit to. Feeling bad for the cat.

Ya see, they had a secret...and the secret was-

"Shigure, what are you doing here? And what were you about to do?"

Shigure was reaching out for Tohru, his hand outstretched.

Tohru's eyes widened. This was THE Prince Yuki. She winced a bit, remembering the Prince Yuki fan-club.

_'Stupid girl! You could've been kidnapped or something! What happened to the 'don't let your guard down?' STUPID!'_ As Tohru continued to beat herself with her own private thoughts, she bowed her head in a polite fashion to Prince Yuki.

"Good Morning to you Prince Yuki-san"

"Hello. You must be Ms. Honda. It's nice to meet you." He said in a monotone voice.

_'He knows my name! Wow, with all those girls chasing him, I'm surprised that he even knows my name!'_

"Well, since we go to the same school, we might as well walk together."

"Um…uh…" she stammered, her voice cracked once again.

"Sure!"

"Well then, we better hurry before the school gets filled up."

"O-O-Okay!"

And with that said, they walked to school.

_'I wonder what Roku is doing right now…'_

_With Roku…_

"DIE YOU PATHETIC SHINIGAMI! DIE!" a droplet of blood fell. Adding more blood to the already red battlefield.

"GAH! WHY DO SOULS HAVE SUCH FREAKING SHARP NAILS?" his cheek had come into contact with the nails of this soul. Usually, he would have to go all 'Tohru' and be nice, and coax them down to the underworld. Which there, they would become judged, and either go to the good place, or the bad place.

Looked like this one wants to stay on the earth plane… not happening.

"YO, DUDE, STOP COMPLANING! YOUR ACTING LIKE A PANSY!" a masculine voice shouted at him. Roku ducked, nearly getting his head chucked off by another scythe. "WATCH IT!" Roku yelled, and then, the soul screamed. Roku covered his ears. ANNNNDDD this was why he had to become like Tohru.

There screaming was too much for him.

"DAMMIT, WHY IS THERE SO MANY CRAZY PEOPLE KILLING OTHER HUMANS THESE DAYS?" unwanted tears came out of his eyes. It wasn't like he was sad. Oh no, they judges would make sure those people went to the good place.

THE DAMN SCREAMING WAS TO MUCH FOR HIS WONDERFUL EYEBALLS.

After a few seconds, the screaming stopped.

"Dude, your so outta shape." the masculine voice said again.

"Thanks for noticing Ice. Lots of death lately. More training." He countered.

"Um… I needed to ask you a question. Well, is your sister still single?" The one named 'Ice' said.

Roku had a weird glint in his eyes. "Ooh… I can see where this is going…" Ice punched him in the back. Which hurt him like hell, and trust him. He knew what that felt like, after all, he is in a LIVING one. So that counts.

"GAH THAT HURT!" Ice shrugged. "It was a simple question, and you make it sound like honey boo boo or whatever you humans call it.

"Anyway, yeah she's still single, why?"

Ice blushed a bit. "Can I come and see her when this crap is over and done?"

"And you call me the pansy, blushing like a freaking tomato."

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION MAN."

Roku rolled his eyes and smiled. His eyes twinkling with mischief. "Surreee" Roku snickered. "Pansy…" Ice rolled his eyes in a 'very Roku like way'. "Come on Number 6. Let's hurry the hell up before you get some more scratches. And there not gonna be from the souls." He slowly flew away from the bloody battle field he was standing on.

"OI!" Roku shouted.

"What is it?"

"Number 6 is just a title. I EARNED NUMBER 1 FOOL!"

A smack on the head with a gigantic scythe was enough to shut Roku up. Roku jumped in the air to catch up with him.

_'I wonder what Tohru would be doing…'_

_With Tohru…_

She didn't know what to do.

One of the humans that she is walking with

Is a MALE

Has a fan club

That hates her to the GUTS.

She did the first thing that popped to her mind.

"Do you feel sorry for the cat in the story?" Yuki stopped dead in his tracks.

_'YOU ARE SO STUPID! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT? WHY? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD? Stupid…'_

"No. Cats are stupid fools. If the cat was smart enough to go ask other people for verification, then he would have been part of the zodiac. All best friends lie to each other. He should have believed him that quickly."

"Wow, it sounds like you really don't like cats…"

"Yes, I do."

They continued walking onto the road to school, when she asked another question.

"Do you believe the zodiac is real?" he stopped again, looking at her in confusion. "What do you mean Ms. Honda?"

She twisted the rope on her bag. "Well, my dad told me a story, that the zodiac was real!"

_Flashback_

_"Daddy! DADDY!"_

_"Yes honey?"_

_"CAN I MEET THE ZODIAC?"_

_Her father smiled._

_"Yes you can, when you get older."_

_"DADDY, THE KIDS IN MY SCHOOL SAY THAT THERE NOT REAL! BUT I KNOW IT'S A LIE!... Right dada?" _

_He smiled again._

_"You are so right. Did you know, that if you hug a member of the zodiac, and there a boy, then they turn into one of the animals of the zodiac?"_

_Tohru squealed in delight. "I KNEW THEY WERE REAL!"_

_Tohru wasn't a chatter box. She wouldn't tell anyone. What was talked in the family, stays in the family. Of course, she would say they were real though…_

_"But Tohru, that doesn't mean you can go around in your class and hug all the boys." Tohru frowned, and her father's deep laughter calmed her. "Now…"_

_He picked her up. "WEEEEE!" Tohru screamed._

_"Lets go get your tiny belly filled up!"_

_"WEEEEEE. COME ON DADA! HIGHER! HIGHER!"_

_End of Flashback_

Yuki was still staring at her. In amazement or confusion, she couldn't point it out. She looked into his purple eyes… _'Wait…purple? EYES?'_

Instantly she was reminded of the rat she had saved. She shook her head.

"That's amazing..." he said quietly, then he continued to walk on.

"I don't believe in the zodiac though." Tohru let out a huff of disappointment.

They continued to talk about random things, and before she knew it, they were at school.

She could FEEL the evil glares on her back. The 'Princess' of the Prince Yuki fan club, was GLARING DAGGERS at her back. She even turned her head around to check her back to see if it had holes in it. Yuki ran off with a quick wave.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

"Moko?"

"Here sir."

"Honda-chan?"

"Here!"

"Honda-kun?"

There was silence.

"Is your brother skipping again?" the teacher asked, clearly annoyed with this.

"No, he has come down with a really bad case of stomach flu, and has been throwing up lately." And it was true; he only ate the lunch Tohru made, because she was the only one that knew how to make 'non-human crap'. Last time, they had been running low on food, and the store was out of stock, so Roku had to eat the 'crap they called food' and was throwing up. His stomach had rejected it, and he had thrown up his guts on to the middle of the lunch room floor.

Not a nice memory to remember.

The teacher looked at her suspiciously before saying something that made her blood run cold.

"Now we will choose the partners that everyone will be paired up with for this year's science fair."

There was a bunch of grumbles, and groans from the students. The teacher rolled his eyes. A person shouted out; "CANT WE CHOOSE OUR OWN PARTNERS FOR ONCE, MR. TECH?" A bunch of 'yeah!' erupted from the class.

"Silence!" Mr. Tech shouted out, and the class immediately went quiet.

"I WILL BE MAKING THE PARTNERS! DO NOT WHINE ABOUT IT!" the class groaned again. "Now, since Roku is not here, Uo decided to skip again-" he wrote something on the clipboard and then continued talking. "And Hana is not in this class, you will be choosing a DIFFERENT partner."

Roku had made it VERY clear to the entire school system and students that if there was a project, NO ONE except Hana, Uo, or him was allowed to pair up with Tohru during projects and whatnot.

YUKI'S family had made it very clear that they he was not allowed to pair with any girls.

At all.

So imagine Yuki's face when the teacher called out his partner…

"I'm sorry Yuki, but due to the majority of females in the class, you must be paired with a female." The teacher said sadly. "Yes Mr. Tech. I understand. I can deal with it?"

"Are you sure you shall not get into trouble?" the teacher asked hesitantly.

"Yes sir." Yuki said in a monotone voice. The girls in the class swooned.

"Well then, you shall be paired with…" the girls beside him were watching the teacher with anticipation.

"Tohru Honda."

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

The bell had rang, signaling that school was finally over.

Once again, she turned to check her back to see if she had holes there. She shivered and turned her head around slowly. She saw them nearing her. _'Oh no, here we go again…'_

"So, little Ms. Innocent. What were you doing walking with the Prince today? Huh?"

Roku had always told her to ignore them. Those stupid Prince Yuki fan club. What was with the obsession? She didn't want to be rude, Oh no! It's just that, usually, things got a bit violent after some 'talk'.

"Yeah, what's the big idea pairing up with the Prince, huh? Some unknown love business going on that we don't know about?"

Suddenly, Tohru's hair stood on end.

"Hello Tohru." The one named 'Hana' came out of thin air.

"ITS ELECTRO GIRL!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"NO GIRLS! STAND YOUR GROUND!" the 'princess' yelled out. And like an army, her troops stood their ground.

"YES MA'M! NOW ANSWER THE QUESTIONS MS. TOHRU HONDA!"

"Sorry girls, I can't stand to see my best friend get beat up by some low scum bags like you." All they could see was a flash of blond hair before they were grabbed by the collars, and pushed against the wall.

"Now, you will leave Tohru alone, and will not disturb her ever again. Got that?" they nodded vigorously. Sweat making beads on their face. Uo let them go, and they ran. But Hana got a hold of them and shocked them before they could leave.

"Tohru, when you go to the Prince's house, if he does anything to you, and I mean ANYTHING, make sure you call either me or Hana, and we will rush to come and beat his sorry ass. Ok?" A bead of sweat appeared on Tohru's forehead. "Ok."

"I do not approve of this at all. That boy has very strange waves and signals. Be very careful Tohru."

She smiled at the two." Don't worry, I will!"

She smiled as they walked away. Touched by their worry, she nearly bumped into the Prince.

"Oh…I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't hit you or anything! Oh dear…" she worried, and continued to ramble on. "It's ok. Really." For some odd reason, when he said that, she blushed, just a bit. "So when should we meet up?" Tohru was tongue tied. Usually, if she was talking with a boy, Roku was there to help her. But Roku wasn't here. "Um..uh…THE LIBRARY!" she said as the thought popped into her mind suddenly.

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll see you…"

"Wednesday!" she said happily.

"Then our date is set. See you on Wednesday." With those words said, he walked away. Tohru smiled and walked to her little tent that she temporarily called;

Home.

**_O.O.O.O.O_**

**I TRIED TO MAKE IT SHORTER! I REALLY DID! But then, everytime I would stop, I was like 'THIS IS THE MOST HORRIBLE PLACE TO STOP, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?' **

**Then I just kept going and going till I was satifised. This is probably like… I dunno, over 2,000 words or something?**

**Wow, Can't believe people reviewed! I am the surprised, by the very least! So here is what went down a few days ago;**

**Me: MY AUTHORS NOTE WAS TO MEAN! GAH WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH ME! I'M LUCKY ENOUGH TO GET THOSE REVIEWS! –goes to delete it-**

**Bestest Friend: No it wasn't, your just expressing your opinion to the fan fiction people, who like to read your stories!**

**Me: PEOPLE HATE ME! I'M SORRRYYY!**

**Bestest Friend: Your acting like Ritsu from that show…FRUITS BASKET! YEAH!, Ichi.., ICHI CALM DOWN!**

**Me: WAHHHH MUST DELTTEEE!**

**Bestest Friend: If you delete it, then no more strawberries for your fat tummy.**

**Me: hmm…my strawberries…or reputation…( hehe, let me tell you, I got my name for a REASON. Just letting yalls know)**

**SUDDENLY AN  
ALIEN CAME DOWN, ABDUCCTED ME, AND THE ALIENS MADE ME THEIR QUEEN. AFTER REPOPULATING THEIR WHOLE PLANET AND SPECIES, BEFORE THE DIED OUT, THEY LET ME HAVE MY WISH, AND RETURN TO EARTH!**

**Just kidding! But seriously, if the note sounded to 'demanding' then I really am sorry. **

**(I tried to follow myself, but it said I couldn't follow myself. DARN IT.)**


	6. Meet the Sohmas, and their Curse!

**You don't belong in a Fruits Basket!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own fruits basket. IN ANWAY/SHAPE/FORM…Maybe I do…-looks nervously at lawyers- ****_I DON'T! –CRIES AND THEN TRIPS ON MEH FACE- _**

**_*mention of abuse, and some CRUDE curse words*_**

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

"Mary had a little lamb…who went to school?"

A transparent girl laughed. "No, that's not how you do it, silly head!"

"Oh really? Please tell me how to sing it." A boy asked, holding a young soul girl's hand.

Roku was currently walking down to 'The Doors of Death' with a little girls tiny hand. Her parents had gotten into a fight, and in her father's drunken rage, he slammed a bear bottle on his poor daughters head. In the process, killing a little 4 year old.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb! Mary had a little lamb, who's fleece was white as snow!" the girl giggled and grinned. "Wow, your very smart. I wish _I _was as smart as you." He lied to the little girl.

"Yes, I am very smart!" she puffed out her chest. "I can be a lion, or a zebra, or a doggie!" his eyes widened. "Wow! I wish I could do all those things!" she laughed. "I can't show you! A magician never reveals her secrets!"

He 'laughed' a fake laugh. "Are you happy?" she smiled. "I always wanted to be a teacher when I grow up." She smiled a sad smile. "And thanks to you, I got to be a teacher!" she giggled and ran to the doors of death, with an outstretched hand, and a deep laugh echoed as the doors closed. There, she would see her big brother again. He smiled. A real one this time. But he stopped smiling when he felt a presence nearby. Catching his aura, he relaxed. "Hey dude, what's up. You feeling cool?" Ice joked.

"That was the most corniest joke in history." He commented.

Ice rolled his eyes, and sat down on the rugged ground. The ground was soft, as it was made of clay. "You know you're in big trouble with the chief, right?"

Roku laughed nervously. "So what if I punched his son in the guts…I had every right to. He doesn't deserve to talk freely about my family. Especially not about Tohru…"

Ice shook his head.

"I thought, 'Hey, maybe if I break some ribs, maybe you can SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY SISTER.'"

_Flashback_

_"OI, ROKU HONDA." A boy called out. Roku stopped walking through the corridors of the hall way. On his shoulder, his scythe sat, while he was holding some homework papers that he had gotten from his chief. On the paper, he was assigned to go to where a four year old was about to die. Shinigami had to get there BEFORE the person died. "What the hell is it, Kei?" _

_Kei was the chief's son, so he had to 'respect' him… The best to his ability of course…_

_"I haven't seen that slut in a while." Roku visibly stiffened. Though, being the stubborn fool that Kei was, he advanced. "Maybe I could…have a ride with her some time?" Roku's fist was in a white ball. _'No punching…no kicking…just walk. WALK DAMMIT'_ his feet were stuck to the ground. Then when his utterly disgusting aura came near him, he started to walk, very stiffly I might add._

_"Yeah, I bet that little girl would love to have me inside her…screaming…" he whispered. Roku stopped. His eyes wide in disgust. "You are a disgrace." and he continued to walk. "Using such simple sentences, because your small walnut sized brain can't handle such complicated words?" he laughed out._

_Next thing Kei knew, he was wheezing, before he could even take a breath. Roku was punching him repeatedly. A bunch of guards had to pull him up. Not one, but 5 guards had to pull him off the chief's son. As of now, Kei was a sore sight for the eyes. Roku as well. Had a fist print in his face, purple around his stomach, while Kei was wheezing for breath, and holding his stomach. With MULTIPLE bruises on his 'lovely face'. "I'M GONNA F****ING KILL YOU. HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT F***ING MY INNOCENT AND PURE SISTER. I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU GO TO THE DEEPEST PART OF HELL WHEN I KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"_

_The guards then put a tranquilizer gun near his head. He did NOT want to fall asleep, and let them take him where ever they please._

_"I hate you…I will make sure that you NEVER touch a strand on my sisters hair. If you do, I will make sure that I beat the living F*** OUTTA YOU."_

_Roku shook himself out of the loosened grip of the guards. Grabbed his scythe, gave a cold wolf glare at him ( which he had perfected over the years ) and in return, got a 'glare' from Kei. He walked off. Oh. he was in big trouble. "Gosh, I need to go talk with Tohru…"_

_End of Flashback_

"Come on, I was sent to take you there…" Roku sighed and put a hand on his forehead. Tohru can be a mean female dog when she wanted to…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Um…I think it was…No…"

Tohru was walking from work. After such a long day yesterday, they actually expected her not to come. _'Fat chance of that happening…' _ "Oooh…what am I supposed to say to the prince? I mean, you can't just go with the most popular person in school, and then act like a big gaping FISH. I mean…I haven't ever been with anyone of the opposite sex…alone anyway…"

As she was talking to herself, people looked at her, and shook their head sadly. Their faces saying _'You poor mental child' _

She sighed when she finally got to her little tent. But what surprised her made her break down. "N-N-NO!" she ran quickly to the little tent that had everything inside. Her book bag, her homework…her album…under a pile of rocks.

_"I don't like this place. It's to unsturdy. The walls could fall any minute."_

"MOM! I'M SORRY!"

And her mother's picture. Her face red, and she sneezed, but continued to pull out the rocks. A big nasty looking red bruise formed on her arms, hands, and face.

She felt a calming presence behind her, and couldn't care less who it was. She winced when she felt a calming hand on her shoulder, and continued to cry, and pull out the rocks. Her hands hurt, but she shouldn't care. Mom was in there!

"It's useless Ms. Honda, come on, let's go tend those wounds." He grabbed her hand, but Tohru pulled away, like his hands were made of hot fire, or cold ice.

"No, Mom is still in there, I can't let her die!" she was moving to go and grab another rock with her bruised hand, but Yuki grabbed her hand again. "Come on, it's late. Come to my house, maybe we can do something for you? Get something for you to eat?" Tohru sniffed, then sneezed, and then walked behind Yuki, holding his hand with her burning hot one.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Shigure was laughing.

He was laughing his pants off.

"AND YOU WERE LIVING IN A-" broke off in laughter. Yuki sighed. Shigure was sniffing, and coughing before stopping completely. "Are you done yet?" Yuki asked, and Shigure nodded stupidly. Tohru sneezed again, and sniffed. Yuki looked at her. "Are you ok?" she nodded and yawned. "Oh, I'm really sleepy…but I can't go back there…" Tohru had a VERY bad habit of talking out loud when she was thinking. "Maybe, you can stay here for the night?" Shigure asked hesitantly, knowing the Yuki was glaring at him, but did not disagree nonetheless. "OH NO! I CAN'T BURDEN YOU WITH MY STUPIDITY! I MEAN, I'M JUST WASTING THE AIR THAT YOU ALL ARE BREATHING, I SHOULD BE SOMEWHERE ELSE, A-A-AND-" she stopped when she saw the heavy look from Yuki. "It's no burden for us. We can't let you go out there. It's a bit chilly, and there are hobos in these woods who would love to take advantage of a innocent girl like you." Shigure said, in a perverted way. "Ad…vantage?" Tohru asked, still uneducated of the 'real world'

In reward of that perverted response, Shigure got punched in the back of the head by Yuki. "Would you like something to eat?" Tohru shook her head vigorously. "OH NO! I've already eaten dinner for free at work…so…" she coughed a bit. "Well, we weren't actually expecting you, so we don't have a room ready for you. Do you mind sleeping in the living room, with a futon?" Yuki asked.

"No! No! I don't mind at all actually!" she smiled. "Thank you for letting me sleep here. It truly is an honor." And she bowed her head. Yuki smiled. "It's no problem for us." Tohru sneezed and yawned again. "You can go take a shower, if you want Ms. Honda."

"Why thank you Yuki!" and grabbed her extra clothes from her work bag, and went upstairs to take a hot shower.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Tohru had already showered, and laid herself into the futon. But for some odd reason, she couldn't sleep.

Shigure sat beside her. "So, why exactly where you in the woods?"

Tohru sneezed, and smiled a bit. "I was with my twin brother." She stopped, then started again, her voice cracking from the coughs. "Our grandfather had a renovation, but we couldn't bother Hana, or Uo."

"Why didn't he take you with him?" Shigure asked quietly.

"Cause, where he was going, they didn't allow children." She looked up at the blank ceiling, suddenly finding it very interesting. "You have a mother, or a father, don't you? Why don't you go stay with them?" Tohru smiled sadly. A smile that Roku always told her to wipe off her face. "Daddy died first. Then mommy. It was a really long time ago though. So I can't remember everything. I remember the day she died." She sighed softly. "I remember how we were just celebrating my brother's birthday, his birthday was a day before mine. Which meant he was older one, and I was the younger one. We had just came back from eating and watching a movie. We were so tired. Our energy had been wasted by running from our mother in the mall, or starting food fights in the Chinese restaurants." Smiling softly, she sighed in remembrance. "I remember how me and Roku passed out right on top of each other the moment we got into the house. The next day, we slept in, and our mom went to work. Knowing we could keep each other and the house safe. Usually, before she leaves we say 'Be safe Mommy!' or usually Roku would hug moms feet, then say "DUN GO MUMMY!" but then, she has to leave anyway. She said "I'll always come back. Even if I don't, know that I'm watching you. So no stealing cookies!" and grabbed his little nose."

"But that day, mommy didn't come back. We…or I should say, I was to young to understand what had just happened. When dad died, I always thought he was asleep. And every single day, I was hoping that, he would come home, with open and wide arms. Just for me. I would always wait by the door, like I used to when dad was alive. I waited by the door. And sat there. All night, eventually falling asleep. But every day, I would wait for him. Him to say "OPPISITES, DADDY'S HOME!" but he never did. Later I realized that death is a peaceful sleep."

"One that you can't wake out of." Shigure was quiet. And Tohru just smiled. "Me? Well, in the family, there is no white sheep. There's only black sheep. And when I was born, you could see it so well. I was the only white sheep. It made me so different from my whole family. And I was shunned by my whole species." Shigure looked at her quizzically. Tohru put her hand up to her face, examining it. "I always looked at myself at night, wondering 'What's wrong with you? What makes you indifferent from everyone else? Why do people hate you? Why are you so different?' Mom always told me that no one is born perfect, ya see. We can't all get the body we want, we all can't get the same hair, eyes, nose, mouth. Or else, the human race, wouldn't be the human race. Just a species of the same looking mammals."

While talking, Yuki was there, listening to each and every word.

"I remember when I had a bully. He would always tease me about everything. I always felt like a caged animal. I felt like I wasn't a human. I felt alien to them. I never thought about being social, and I was always the odd numbers."

Tohru smiled softly. "We had a photo album, in the tent that Roku and I called home. It had everything there. From us first being born, to our 5th birthday. It had us at our first day of school. It had us as we first started walking, it had everything." She smiled. "I'm glad that at least there's someone who's watching me. My brother is always calling me stupid, and slow, but I know he doesn't mean it. He might act rough because of what happened in the past, but really, he's just a big and soft teddy bear." She was slowly falling asleep. "And, even though, people are mean to us, even though, we humans fight each other. And even though, we humans kill our own species, just like wild animals. We are still humans, and every human has feelings." She slowly closed her eyes. "Even people like him…"

( A.N. CAN YOU GUESS WHO 'him' IS? Oh, and I KNOW that Tohru lost her mother in may in the start of the series, but in this one, she lost her in her childhood.)

Tohru closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed down. Yuki decided to show himself, and opened the sliding door that led outside. "You know, you shouldn't go alone." Yuki looked at him strangely. "Who said I was going alone?" he told him mysteriously, and a bunch of purple eyes formed from the darkness. And Yuki walked out, concealed by the darkness. Shigure just sat and smirked.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

By the golly, it was Saturday! Tohru was feeling rejuvenated and absolutely happy. She wiped out the sleep in her eyes, and sat up. She looked around, and wondering why her senses weren't going off…she was in a strange place…what she was laying on, was defiantly NOT grass. She blinked once, then twice. Then sat up fully, just to see that mom was lied beside her, and the album, sitting right under it. Mom was cleaned off of all the dirt and rocks that was most probably laid inside it. Tears started to form. And she hugged the picture close to her heart. "Thank you so much…" suddenly, the smell of burning pizza was smelt under her over-sensitive nose, and she gagged. Then, she quickly got up, and ran towards the place that was smoking. A sweat drop appeared on her forehead. "Oh, good morning Ms. Honda. Would you like something to eat?"

"YUKI! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON OUR GUEST?" Shigure popped outta nowhere, holding a fire extinguisher, and extinguished the 'fire' A.K.A food. "You do know, that, that was for breakfast, right?" Shigure nodded. "Then why the hell did you use the fire extinguisher?"

"I'm saving her life, and mine." Yuki twitched his eye, but sighed. "Well, since we can't cook anything for dinner…let me go show you to your room." Tohru smiled, and followed Yuki upstairs to the guest room that looked like it was made over night. "Um…does that mean, I have to be living here from now on?" Tohru asked, and Yuki felt that she was going to start having excuses not to stay, out of modesty of course. "I know the thought of living with two grown men might seem strange, but we can't let you stay out there in the forest." Tohru blinked once. "Ok! Thank you!"

For some odd reason, Tohru felt the need to cover her head, and push herself against the wall. So, she did just that. "Um, Ms. Honda, is there something wr-" his sentence was cut short when a teen with orange hair came crashing down through the roof. "EH YO, TIME TO PLAY THE PIPER RAT BOY! I'M HERE TO COLLECT!" Tohru shook the dust that came off the roof. It seemed that the orange haired one was completely oblivious to his surroundings. "Funny, I thought he would send someone bigger." Yuki said to 'himself'.

"That's right you better get your tough talk out of the way because I'm about to wipe that stupid smirk right off your face!"

As she dusted herself off, she noticed that she was now alone in the empty room. Kyo and Yuki had wrestled themselves down the stairs. She winced when she saw blood on the steps, and slowly walked downstairs, to see the two boys fighting like a cat and rat.

She hated to see people fight. And did something REAL stupid.

She tried to break them apart. BY TALKING OF COURSE.

But instead, her reflexes decided, "HEY! WHY DON'T WE GO ON A VACATION FOR A BIT?" and in the process of her sleeping reflexes, she tripped over the rug.

And fell.

Her reflexes decided to kick in, and grab the nearest thing to keep her standing.

Which was Kyo.

At the moment.

There was a loud 'poof!' and before she knew it she was holding something soft and furry…

Something like a cat.

One blink.

Then two.

Then a scream, and she tripped backwards, Yuki just coming up from the floor, tried to catch her, but instead, she landed in his chest.

And yet another poof.

"I heard some commotion, what seems to be the problem-" Tohru was in the process of falling back. Again. Into Shigure's chest.

Another poof went off.

Then there were more blinks.

The doorbell decided to ring.

Tohru raced to grab all of the animals, and opened the door. And a mail man was in the process of putting the mail through the slot. "Oh hello young lady-"

"YOU GOTTA HELP THEM! I TURNED THEM INTO ANIMALS! ANIMALS! FIRST I TRIPPED, THEN I FELL ON THEM, WE NEED TO GET A VET, OR A DOCTOR, OR A-" she was cut off when 'the dog' grabbed the letters from the mail man's hand.

"You poor girl, no wonder you have a dog, cat and a rat living with only you.…WELL, I wish my dog was as smart as that one! Enjoy your day!" and walked away. With a confused Tohru.

"Well, now that, that's done. I guess we should tell you our little secret now, huh?" Kyo was scrambling out of her hands. "WHY THE HELL IS THERE A GIRL IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Tohru blinked. "You can talk…and…" there was a pause. "Y-y-your Kyo…"

"YEAH, SO WHAT THE HELL OF IT?"

"Which means…you're the zodiac from dads story…"

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki looked nervously at each other. "And…you can talk…"

Tohru's eyes looked far into space. "Woah…"

"And…you can talk…" The males eyes were looking at her strangely. "I never thought I would see the zodiac again…"

And passed out.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"AND PUNCHED HIM IN THE GUTS, REPEADTLY! THIS IS AN ASSULT!" a man bellowed into Roku's ears. Roku was sitting cross legged, on the floor, and was reciting thoughts and plans on how to escape Tohru's wrath.

"AND YOU SHALL STAY HERE FOR ANOTHER FREAKIN WEAK, SINCE YOU DO NOT WANT TO LISTEN TO ME." Now, THAT got his attention.

"I'm sorry, but I think I have gone deaf from all that screaming." He put his pinky in his ear and twisted it, trying to see if there was anything blocking his hearing. "Nope, it's your screaming."

"Plus, you can't do that. By law, I belong on the earth plane, with the humans. I do not belong in this dirty ass species that are called Shinigami."

"YOU DID NOT HAVE TO SEND MY SON TO THE HOSPITAL!" Roku was getting pissed. He stood up, and looked at the chief straight in the eye. "And did not have to speak about my sister in such a crude way. Yet he did it anyway? My sister is NOT a slut. Unlike these scum bags that live up here."

Roku trotted out, dragging his scythe with him. But not before giving him a long cold glare, and left the room. The girls there looked at him in disgust.

"Look at him, disrespecting the chief. What a disgrace!" the girl with a pink scythe told another one.

"But he is cute…"

"But have you seen his sister…she's only like that because her parents-"

"SHUSH, YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING ABOUT IT!" and the girl pushed her away, laughing nervously under his hard stone gaze. He broke his gaze and walked. "I hate Shinigami. They think there so high and mighty. HA! How stupid." Why couldn't human phones work? Why couldn't he contact Tohru from his head… He sighed, and continued to walk. "See you in another week Tohru."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_( Um, I dunno why, I updated this at like 12:00 AM, and yet, it STILL doesn't show up. )_

**Ok, something REALLY funny happened yesterday.**

**_*waking up and watching television* "And a lovely fruits basket that could be yours for 29.99…"_**

**_*cousin* You know, should I get a FRUITS BASKET full of CANDY or a FRUTIS BASKET filled of FRUITS._**

**_*bestest friend* I JUST READ THIS COOLEST FANFICTION, but it had the weirdest thing, and it was centered on a fruits basket…_**

**And all day, I COMPLETELY forgot that I was supposed to update YESTERDAY. Then, a FRUIT, and a BASKET hit me in the HEAD (LITERALLY) And I was like. 'OH CRAP!' and zoomed down to the finishing touches on meh fanfic.**

**Let me just say something real quick:**

**I LOVE MEH HOMMIES:**

**SPRINGFALLIONLETTUCE**

**SPRINGFALLIONPUDDING**

**WAHHHHHHHH, I WOVE YALLS SO MUCH! YOU DA BEST SISTA'S EVA. –HUGGLES- **

**Anywhozels, I gave yalls EXTRA time to answer the question which was:**

**_What does Roku's name mean in Japanese?_**

**_ANSWER ISSS: _****Roku means 6 in ROMANJI. I am so sorry. I got that wrong. But if you said it was in Japanese, I SHALL ACCEPT IT!**

**Let's announce the winners!**

**The sakura trees, DaughterOfTheSeaGod1 **

**_THANKS FOR ANSWERING! Seriously, I am SO OVERLY THANKFUL FOR ALL THAT HAS REVIEWED!_**

**_NEXT QUESTION FOR CHAPTER! _**

**_Other than Kyo and Akito, who ELSE does Yuki not get along with? _**


	7. Welcome Back to Earth, Roku!

**You don't Belong in a Fruits Basket!**

**Welcome Back To Earth, Roku!**

**DISCALIMAR- Like every crazy fan girl/boy. I wished I owned this awesome anime called Fruits Basket. SADLY, THOSE DREAMS WON'T COME TRUE. –glares at lawyers watching my every key stroke- DAMN YOUUU…**

**(sorry for the ass long poem that I made. This actually happened to a friend of mine. She nearly took her own life, because one of her best friends died. Her best friend was a cat. But she told me that 'my kitty spoke to me!' and she swore she wouldn't take her own life. So, I made this poem. I hope she will read this, if she ever comes across my fan fiction. I LOVE YOU CRAZY JANE! COME VISIT ME SOMETIME IF YOU EVER READ IT, OK?!**

***WARNING* References made from the anime. NOT OWNED BY ME! **

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**_I can see a kitty cat. Can you?_**

**_One day while I was walking,I saw a kitty cat_**

**_I dragged my mother over to it, And asked her_**

**_"What's that?", She told unto me_**

**_"It's a kitty, ya see" _**

**_"Is it lost? Can I keep it?" _**

**_She answered with a "Your gonna clean it."_**

**_As I grew up, We went to special schools together_**

**_People said I was mental, But my mom said I was just very special._**

**_I was allowed to bring my kitty, To school, any day_**

**_Cause my kitty was the only one that calmed me_**

**_When I was having a fit, or tirade_**

**_One day, When I came back home, My kitty cat was gone._**

**_I looked for it everywhere, The couch, the chair, even the gigantic Chinese gong_**

**_But when I looked outside, what a sight it was to see_**

**_There my cat was, Dead under the willow tree._**

**_I cried for 4 days, and 4 nights._**

**_The last day I cried, I decided to take my own life._**

**_But when I went to sleep, With a knife by my side_**

**_My kitty said to me, "Stay here, don't take your own life"_**

**_Ever since that day, I could never stop talking, To my friend, to my sister, not even to my cousin_**

**_I'm so glad, that I love my kitty_**

**_And I'm pretty sure, that she always_**

**_Will love_**

**_And watch over me. –Ichigo Kuronamia (true story)_**

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

"Okay…"

As of now, she was still processing things, in a state of shock. _'I wonder why Kyo never told me his secret…well of course he wouldn't…I mean…why would he tell someone like me?'_

_Flashback_

_After she woke up, she stood up. Then, she sunk down to the floor. Still confused as hell._

_"DAMN IT! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO COME UP WITH AN EXCUSE IF YOU TWO TRANSFORM TO?" Kyo growled out, in his cat form._

_"Don't you dare try to blame this on us, you stupid cat!"_

_"GO AHEAD! SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YA!"_

_"Stupid…Cat."_

_"WHY YOU LITTLE-"_

_"CUT IT OUT! BOTH OF YOU!"_

_Tohru was near the verge of fainting. Again. _'I never thought I would have met the zodiac again…I mean, it's been a lot of years…and…I wonder if they even remember me…I mean, probably the older adults…but…I never knew they could even transform…all I knew was that they were the zodiac…'

'And they talk to…really loudly I might add…' _she sweat dropped._

_"Anyway, it was too late for excuses. Might as well tell her." Shigure took a long sigh. "Tohru. I'm a dog. Yuki here, he's the rat." In response to that, Yuki climbed up on Shigure's fuzzy head. "And…that's Kyo. But don't let his temper scare you. He just has a…bit of the chip on the shoulder."_

_"So…this is…normal?"_

_Shigure coughed. "Strange choice of words, but yes, it is normal. Our family has lived with this curse for thousands of generations. We transform into one of the 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac."_

_Kyo, sulking on the other side of the room, glared at Shigure._

_"Sorry, including the cat." Kyo turned his head around, and continued to glare at the wall._

_"Anyway, whenever our bodies are under a great deal of stress, or we are hugged by the opposite sex, we transform. But after a little while, we change back. But the things is…" poofs were heard, and Tohru scrambled to the other side of the wall. "Were naked." The males sweat dropped._

_End of Flashback_

"Well, now that you know our little secret, I'm sure that we must be pretty strange to you now." Shigure said 'sadly'. Although, it didn't really sound sad…

"Oh no! It's not your fault your family's cursed."

_'Oh my…a family curse…but…what would they say…if they found out that I have my own curse to? What would happen if Zenaku found me…? No! I can't tell them my secret…Not until Roku's okay with it…I mean, this is his secret too… Zenaku wouldn't have a problem with it…we already know the zodiac… I guess that's why Kyo never wanted to hug me…' _She thought to herself.

"Although…I'm afraid I'll have to tell Akito about this…" Yuki glared at the ground. _'Oh…I remember…Akito…I rarely saw him when Zenaku talked with him…I could only see his outline…'_

"Hey Tohru?" Shigure's voice brought her out of her haze of thoughts. "Y-yes?" Shigure smiled. "Didn't you say you always loved that cat? Well what's it like? Seeing the real thing?"

Tohru turned to look at Kyo, which her eyes widened in realization. '_That's right! It's the cat from the Chinese zodiac! Like from the story!'_

Shigure laughed a full blown manly laugh. Well at least, as manly as Shigure can get… "Yes, Yes, I know. But I'm afraid 'cat-life' reflexes doesn't apply to Kyo. With letting him fall into you like that and all."

"BUUUT! HE IS A CAT!" he bellowed. "More clumsier than most. Surprisingly, considering all the Marshall arts training that he's had…" With each word that spewed from Shigure's mouth, it got Kyo pissed, and wound up like a ticking bomb.

"He'd probably tell you the same thing himself. If he wasn't busy brooding out there by himself." Kyo stood up, absolutely pissed as hell. Tohru sweat dropped. _'Kyo hasn't changed very much…still has his old temper!' _

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Oh dear…he was seething with rage.

"IF YOU WANNA BLAME ANYBODY, BLAME HER!"Kyo then pointed an accusing finger at Tohru. "SHE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!"

"Well, it's a funny story how we found her-"

"YOU FOUND HER? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG INSIDE THAT SICKO HEAD OF YOURS SHIGURE?"

Oh dear…wow. She messed up. Big time…Roku was gonna kill her. Yep…blood and guts spilling everywhere if he found out that she was staying with a bunch of males…with Kyo no less…For some reason, Tohru pondered on why Roku seemed to hate Kyo so much… Tohru sweat dropped. Then laughed nervously.

"The one who doesn't belong here is you, you stupid cat. Who we allow, and don't allow is none of your business." Yuki loosened up his collar. "You're the one that doesn't belong here."

"U-U-Uh no need to fight over stupid little me! Eh he he…" she laughed nervously.

It WAS quiet for about five seconds. Kyo then screamed out…a quite nasty curse word.

He put his hands, into fists. Then GRAVITY TOOK OVER! With full force!

Then, cracked the table in half.

And of course, the table had to FLY straight into Tohru's forehead.

For some reason, her instincts YET AGAIN, needed another vacation. Usually, she would be able to avoid this kinds of things. She wasn't prepared for the impact, and it hit her square forehead. Making a bruise, then, it started to bleed red. Kyo looked surprised, by the very least.

"Oh Tohru, your bleeding!" Shigure said, glaring at Kyo. "H-H-Huh?" Tohru was soon going to start looking like a chicken without a head…

A clear (SANGO TO MIROKU SLAP!) resounding slap echoed through the house. Tohru gasped at the site. "I knew Kyo loses his temper…but to act like this…" he took out the first aid hand kit from his robes. "Somehow, I just KNEW this would come in handy!" he grinned.

"Your still as stupid as ever, and I'm going to prove it to you by giving you exactly what you want." Kyo's mouth twitched a bit. A sign that he was pissed, and annoyed. Yuki, once again, loosened his collar.

"Only this time…I'm not holding back." He smirked at Kyo, who got into a fighting stance. "OK GIRLY BOY!" he swung a kick at Yuki, who easily managed to dodge. "WAIT! STOP DON'T FIGHT!" Tohru screamed, but her plea fell onto deaf ears. Shigure pulled Tohru's face towards him, and dabbed a little fluff ball on her forehead to soak up the blood.

**(I DUNNO WHAT IT IS CALLED! FORGIVE ME! )**

"Now now, don't worry, it goes way farther then today. Those two throw fists of fury whenever they see each other." Meanwhile, Kyo was still trying to land a punch on Yuki, who was dodging elegantly. "Sh-Sh-Shouldn't we stop them?" Tohru remembered, when they sat under the cherry blossom tree, he was always talking about how he would beat 'the stupid rat'. She would smile and say _" I know you can do it! I believe in ya, Kyo!"_

"Oh don't worry." He turned his head away from Tohru, after putting on a bandage on her forehead. "It'll all be over in a second." Kyo was still trying to land punches. He did a stupid move, and kicked, leaving his right side open. Yuki used this as an advantage, and pulled his arm, so that he was up in his face. He then kicked him, and sent him flying. Which broke the fragile doors. Kyo skidded, until he stopped.

Right into a rock.

Face first, don't forget.

Yuki glared at him. "I told you I wouldn't hold back. You should have listened."

Tohru looked sick. "You guys fight worse than me and my brother in training…" she said quietly. "Y-You sent him flying…"

Shigure jumped in, looking quite please, and disappointed. "You guys…please try not to smash my house, ok?" Yuki gave a 'hmph' "I didn't mean to smash the door. He should have listened to my warning." He slowly walked back inside, and bent down to get a good look at Tohru's bruise. "Ms. Honda, your hurt."

"I-I-It's fine, really! I'm okay! Oh…but I don't think Kyo's feeling okay…"

He sighed and stood back up, straightening his back. "Don't worry. The only thing that's bruised is his ego." Kyo stood back up. Glaring daggers into the ground. His knuckles going white from holding the ground. "Well, I'm guessing your dreams of the cat are pretty much shattered, huh?" Shigure looked at her with interest. "Oh no! I wouldn't-" Kyo ran off, and Tohru held out her hands, in a pathetic way to stop him. "Say…that…" she sighed. a _'It's so weird mom…when he's with his family, it seems like a totally different person. All the girls say that he's a prince because he's cute and smart. But I didn't think he would be so noble! He never acts like this in school_-'

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'M LATE! I HAVEN'T EVEN IRONED MY CLOTHES OUT, it's a good thing I washed it last night…AND OH MY GOSH, I'M GONNA BE LATE! OH GOSH ROKU IS GONNA SKIN ME ALIVE AND DIP ME IN HOT OIL IF HE FINDS OUT I'M LATE!" she ran around fretting. Then tripped over her own two feet, got up, and quickly ran upstairs. A loud bang was heard, which sounded closely to the sound of a closing or, slamming door. The two males left in the room sighed. "I better get ready too." And Yuki walked upstairs. "Ahh…what a love triangle this could turn out to be…" He gasped. "New idea for stoorryy!" he sang out.

_With Roku…_

"GOODNESS! FINALLY!" Roku relaxed his muscles as he packed up his things. "CYNTHIA!" a brown eagle popped out of thin air. It cawed at him and he smiled. "Nice to see you again to, Cynthia." The bird cawed again, and multiple times. Roku stared at her in shock."WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN-" Roku didn't bother trying to finish his sentence. '_Gotta get to the earth plane, Gotta get to the earth plane…' _he ran through the dark hallways, pushing back multiple people. ( purposely pushing down Kei with his 'hurting stomach'. )

When he got to the tunnel that led down to earth, he took a deep breath. He was probably going to throw up…again. But who THE CRAP CARES? With that thought, and that thought only, he jumped into the tunnel, that connected Shinigami, and earth together. With a fine brown feathered friend on his heels.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Punching his already bleeding knuckles repeatedly on the tree. Tears streaming out of his eyes. Now, he wasn't the ones that cried. But when you lost someone like Tohru…it was hard NOT to cry.

He had found the campsite, full of boulders and rocks. " I knew I should have moved. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" he didn't know if it was just his blurry vision, but he thought he saw a flash of orange. His big brown eyes, wandering to the tent, there he just broke down again. "Gotta go to school…for Moms and Tohru's sake." He took a big shaky breath, and hurried to change into the pair of school clothes that Roku had forced him to bring along. For 'safety precautions' as she so nicely put it. He quickly wiped his face of any tears. Men don't cry. Girls and women cry. Men don't cry. ( **A.N.** Not trying to be sexist here! I'm a girl too! )

He walked towards school, a big frown on his face. He couldn't face anyone. He put his hood over his head, the hood shadowing his face. The teachers told him multiple times to take it off, but why the hell should he care? He was going to jump off a cliff anyway, to follow Tohru…

"_Till death do us part."_

Fate loved to screw the Honda family. So of course, it went after his little sister. He sat down in class. Elated by the fact that everyone was to wrapped up in the latest 'Prince Yuki' gossip. "Yeah, and I heard, that Coco saw him naked in the boys changing room…" there was a collective of gasps heard around the room. "OH MY GOSH! FOR REAL! COCO, WHAT DID YOU SEE?" the said girl blushed.

The teacher then came in, and told everyone to get into their seats. Roku stared out the window. Today, for some odd reason, it seemed as if everyone was late. Why should he care?

"Roku? ROKU HONDA." He turned his head very slowly to face an angry teacher. "Where is the poem I told you to write?" He pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket. The teacher was surprised, by the least and growled. "I want you to read it in front of this whole class Roku! NOW!" The teacher stomped her foot impatiently. Her heels making an annoying taping noise. He sighed and stood up 'respectfully'. "You wanna hear it?" he asked the class. Some people nodded dumbly. He sighed. "Roses are red, Violets are blue, when I see Ms. Coke's ugly ass face, I think of you." There was a loud collection of snickers, and the teacher was seething. "I WANT YOU TO READ YOUR REAL POEM." He sighed and raked his hand through his hair. How he wished Tohru was beside him…smiling. He broke out into a spasm of coughs, and opened the folded piece of paper. He read aloud.

"This is my haiku. I hope you drop dead from the 'awesomeness' of my poem." He exaggerated. The teacher was getting agitated by each second going by.

_Darkness is now here_

_Fall asleep never wake up _

_Goodnight forever_

( THIS POEM, IS OWNED BY ME. IF YOU HAVE THE SAME POEM, IT IS A COINCEDENCE! PLEASE ASK BEFORE USING! –Ichigo Kuronamia )

He sat back down. Looking as sad as shizz. The teacher looked at him with surprise. As did the rest of the class. Roku then put his head down, and looked out into the wonderful blue skies…the wonderful days he will never share with Tohru again.

The door opened, revealing a Tohru, but since he was looking at the window, nor did he care who it was, he simply continued to look out the window. That was…until…he heard her voice. "I'M SO SO SO SORRY I AM LATE MS. COKE! I PROMISE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" the teacher raised a 'perfect' eyebrow, and pointed at the seat beside Roku. Roku was sitting up erectly, staring at her eyes. Tohru was gonna die… and she was going to suffer. But it would be all fair once the letter arrives…

A click resounded into both of their brains.

_"OH ROKU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! You didn't even stay long this time! For that I am glad!"_

_"Tohru. Why were you late. Why were there boulders. Where are you living now. I swear to goodness-"_

_"I'm living with the Sohmas, Roku! Oh, and I even found Kyo!"_

_"K-Kyo?"_

_"Yep!" an excited thought bubbled through her head._

_"Tohru, I'm staying with you. I hope they can understand the new arrangements." For some reason, he felt the need to be polite…_

_"Oh, we just have to ask them, but I'm sure they'll say yes!" _

_"Awesome…" he grinned like a maniac._

Another click, and they had their own private thoughts once again.

Oh yes, he was going to be fined for murder…maybe more than one…

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

( **IT IS STILL DAY TIME. )**

As soon as Roku walked in, he threw his stuff on the side. He looked around. "Wow. This place is a dump." For some odd reason, he smelt trash…he followed that smell and sweat dropped. Tohru followed and nearly passed out. "Wow." Was all Roku could say before walking upstairs, into Yuki's room first. "Hmm…" closed the door, then walked into Tohru's room. "Mhmm…"

"I'm home." A monotone voice called out. Roku raised a brow and then stalked downstairs. He came face to face with girly face looking Prince Yuki…he took a step back. Not in fear, but in plain surprise. "Holy…fudge…" Yuki then blinked. "Um…who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Roku shrugged. Tohru came crashing down the stairs. "WAHHHHHH" she screamed, tripping on the steps. Roku turned around, and got body slammed into Tohru. She grinned. "Thank you Roku! That was sweet!" Roku sweat dropped_. 'I am so lucky I have ribs of steel…' _

"I'm Roku. Brother to Tohru Honda, and the main trouble maker for the school council." Yuki's eyes widened. "You mean…that year…" he nodded. "That was me!" he grinned cockily.

_Flashback_

_"I AM SO PISSED AND TIRED OF YOU GUYS GETTING ME DETIONTION, WHEN I DON'T EVEN DESERVE IT!" an angry Roku stalked out of the room. HE WAS LATE FOR WORK NOW! Tohru was gonna have to work double shift now. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK. EVERY. . ONE OF YOU POMPOUS ASSES!" he shut the door with a force that shook half of the second floor._

_Later that day, he had planted something inside the council meeting room. Rumor had it that they were having a meeting. He then hooked up a tiny camera. He walked outside, with a laptop in hand. It was a good thing that the meetings were held after school._

_"Setting. 30 seconds till detonation…" _

_He typed quickly on the computer and grinned, turning on the camera that he had hooked inside. The school council members are talking about electing a new student president. As the one they had before, recently moved._

_"5 seconds till detonation"_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_He didn't even get to say one, before he could, however, there was an explosion of screams. "hmm…guess I set it at 29 seconds instead of 30…Oh well!" he looked at their expressions from the camera.. "Stink bomb…enemies eliminated. Now, RUN LIKE HELL." And he did. Along with his handy dandy laptop! Not before catching the yell of one pissed of council member…_

_"DAMN YOU ROKU HONDA!"_

_End of Flashback_

"It's a wonder how you didn't get suspended." Yuki said to no one in particular. Roku shrugged. " They didn't have any proof it was me."

Yuki sighed and walked upstairs to his room. Roku grinned like a crazy old man. "Oh I can't wait to see my love Kyo again!" he swooned, traces of *fakeness* was laced in his voice.

"Roku, are you still harboring that grudge?" Roku stuck his head in the air. "No. Just an old score we need to settle." And quickly ran up to Tohru's room. "I CALL WALL SIDE OF THE BED!" Tohru sighed.

"I guess I'll tell him tomorrow that Kyo's memories were erased…" Tohru rubbed her temples. "Oh dear…"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**_"_**Have you located her yet?" a deep voice bellowed.

The men bowed in the darkness. "N-No sir. We saw her in the woods, but we believe that she was not there when we triggered the landslide."

"YOU TRIGGERED A LANDSLIDE?" the men on the ground laughed nervously. "Well, ya see boss, our plan was to knock her out, and drag her here…" he said in an Australian accent. The man stood up, and backhanded all of the men kneeling on the floor.

"You WILL and SHALL find her. Hell, I'll even talk to Akito about it. Is that clear?" the men nodded quickly. "NOW LEAVE MY SIGHT, YOU USELESS DINGOS." They ran quickly to the door.

In the now silent room the man laughed crazily. "Oh Tohru…thought you could hide all those years…Now I have the scent of you in my nose, and I am ready to track you down…" he laughed. The laughter blending in with the darkness.

**THIS IS THE END OF YET ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**I am updating this at 2:46 AM, BECAUSE I had to go to the dentists. GETTING BRACES SUCKS. SO BRUSH YOUR TEETH KIDS!**

**Wow, for chapter 5, that is THE MOST reviews I have gotten on ANY chapter. *BOWS* If you think I'm not reading your reviews, think again! Everytime I see a blue number go up, I read. I'm like *OMG OMG, I NEW REVIEW!* So anyway, yeah. I READ. AND CHECK MY STORY. EVERY FIVE SECONDS. I AM THAT OBSESSED WITH FANFICTION. **

**Anywhozels, I dun have much to say here. SO I SHALL ANNOUNCE DA WINNERS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

**AND THE QUESTION WAASS:**

**_Other than Kyo and Akito, who else does Yuki get not get along with?_**

_Welll, your answer COULD vary. Mostly I was looking for Yuki's older brother, Ayame. BUT! I shall take:_

_Shigure_

_Anyone that pisses him off._

**_AND YEP! THAT'S IT! LETS SAY THE LAST BONUS CHAPTER WINNERS! _**

**Estherchan, Natalie Potter The Time Lady, blackmistress, Sparklefaith, animeloverfull, ShadedStarlight0, kana4eva, sweetsweetseets, DaughterOfTheSeaGod1**

**( P.S. If your a first time reviewer of my story, I'll cut you some slack. ^_^)**

**OKNESS! SO! SINCE I AM REALLY REWALLY TIRED, AND ABOUT TO FALL ASLEEP, LET ME HURRY UP AND TYPE THE NEXT BONUS QUESTION FOR NEXT CHAPTER.**

_**BONUS QUESTION:**_

_**After Yuki's asthma attack under the bridge, who took him home? *hint* You can say either one of the two.**_

_**Read and Review fairly! **_

_**(Why couldn't America stay at 13 states...WHY DID IT HAVE TO GO TO 50? *looks at big fat E I got on my state capitals test* )**_

_***PASSES OUT***_


	8. Just Drama

**_You don't Belong in a Fruits Basket!_**

**_Chapter 7: Just Drama._**

**_Disclaimer: I own Fruits Basket. I drew it all! SEE! –draws Kyo, but makes it end up in a weird chicken- GYAAA. I DON'T OWN IT! Also I don't own the song 'I'm Alive' by Becca. GOSH I LOVE BLACK BUTLER. Why did Netflix take it off? WHY?!_**

**_I edited Chapter 5. I did take a HUGE chunk of it out, cause I just watched the anime again, and I was like "CRAP! I PUT THE WRONG WORDS IN THE WRONG CHAPTER!" So, yeah._**

**_O.O_**

**_Forgot to buy the milk._**

**_Forgot to buy the eggs._**

**_Forgot to buy some diapers._**

**_To save my little sisters bed._**

**_I forget everything._**

**_What can I do?_**

**_Even when my big cousin gives me a list._**

**_I forget about that one to… -Ichigo Kuronamia _**

**_(POEM OWNED BY ME! DON'T STEAL UNLESS YOU HAVE PERMISSION!)_**

**_(Yes it Friday in my story…again…)_**

**O.O**

Sleep…

Sleep…

Roll over…

Warm pillow…

Cold Wall…

Weird room smell…

Wait…weird room smell?

His eyes flew open, nearly panicking at where he was. _'Where am I…AM IN JAIL? CRAP, WHAT DID I DO?' _Suddenly he saw empty air, yellow walls, a gigantic hole in the ceiling, and heard the shower on. _'The Prince's house…right…What time is it…?' _He turned around, and looked at the window. _'The sun is just over the horizon…so…it's 4:00…That's too early…' _with those thoughts alone, he fell back to sleep.

_With Tohru…_

After she had showered, and gotten dressed for the day, she went downstairs, and nearly tripped over a bunch of trash. _'How did the house fill with trash so fast…?' _then she saw the light in Shigure's room on, and she went to turn it off. No need wasting the electric bill, right? When she opened the door, she saw Shigure, with a pencil on his nose, and paper on his desk. He seemed to be writing a story early in the morning. She blushed very hard. "OH I'M SORRY! I DISTURBED YOUR CREATIVENESS! I'LL GO!" she was about to sprint out of the room in embarrassment, when she remembered why she woke up at 4:00. She slowly sank back into the room.

"Um…Shigure?"

"Yes, flower?" she blushed redder then the tomato when he called her that nickname. "Um…I know that now that I'm living with you guys, and Roku has entered the scene, I can't stay here for free! I mean, Roku is quite a handful, and…well…since I'm staying here, no offense, but I've seen how messy the house can turn into after just a day, and…well, I work as a maid at hotel and…"  
"You want to work as our maid." Tohru was fidgeting horribly right now. "You don't have to do that Tohru! These so called 'boys' need to learn how to clean after themselves. No woman is gonna want them like this…"he whispered the last part, in his head, he was laughing like crazy. She shook her head and hands. "O-O-Oh no! Really! I'll be like a maid! It's no trouble at all! It's the least I could do for you guys for putting up with me and my brother."

Shigure sighed and nodded. "But if you ever need a break, anytime, just take one, ok?" she nodded. Then stood up and bowed respectfully. "Okay! I'll get started on breakfast!" and walked out of the room. 5 minutes later, there was a sound of skin connecting to the floor. Ouchy…

**O.O**

OH MY FLUFFING GOSH!

ROKU WOKE UP!

ON HIS OWN!

ON TIME!

He grumbled profanities as he had just finished getting ready. He just couldn't sleep in a strange house where a bunch of guys could be watching his every move. When he opened the door to go downstairs, and get something to eat, a lovely smell filled his nose. _'Tohru's cooking something again…' _

Tohru was singing something. Again. An old habit she had picked from her mother while watching her cook in the kitchen. For some reason, the females of the Honda family always were cheery in the morning, no matter what happened in the past. Which means Tohru is no exception.

"I'M ALIVVEEE! I'M ALLLIVVEE! OH YEAH! BETWEEN THE GOODS AND BADS WHERE YOU'LL FIND ME! REACHING FOR HEAVEN- oh good morning Roku! How was your first day sleeping in the Sohma house?"

He leaned over the table, as Tohru multitasked. "Hmm…I thought this place was messy yesterday." All the trash bags and crap was gone, and the place actually smelled nice, and looked clean. He walked to the fridge and stuck his upper half body into the fridge. After much rummaging around, he found an apple. Settled with that, he sat down on the hard cold floor, watching Tohru run around like a workaholic.

"Tohru, you look like a chicken without a head." A weird picture of that popped into his head, and he nearly threw up his apple at the thought of that. Changing the subject… "Are you making breakfast for everyone? Cause seriously, you already work at the hotel. No need to work like a maniac again." He bit into his apple. Finally standing up, and helping Tohru reach a spoon that somehow had flown up to the cabinet. Although they were the same size, he went under her, and put her on his shoulders.

"Thanks bro." he smiled. "No prob sis." And he put her down. On the exact moment her feet touched the floor, there was a loud bang. She jumped into his arms once again. Scared that she might have broken something. She proceeded into slowly touching the floor. Yet again, ANOTHER CRASH.

With reflexes to fast to be human, she jumped into her brother's arms again. "ROKU! I'M TOO FAT!" the said boy sighed and put her down. "You aren't fat sis." As soon as she was put down, ANOTHER crash rang out. She finally stopped running into her brother's open arms, and turned off the stove. Hesitantly, he walked upstairs, just to nearly be run over by two boys trying to strangle each other. He looked at the two. _'They just made Tohru think she's fat…'_

He smirked a devilish smirk, and used his feet to boot them downstairs. He caught a flash of orange hair, but thought nothing of it. He sweat dropped when they were still fighting. "TOHRU! SOME KIDS ARE WRESTLING AND BREAKING EVERYTHING! TOHRU!" he yelled to the girl setting the table. She quickly ran out to see the commotion. Shigure was there, crying at the gigantic crack in the wall.

"YOU STUPID CAT!"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

"THEN DON'T ACT STUPID!" Tohru then walked out to them and a rug suddenly flew from under them, making it fly to Tohru's feet, and fall into them.

LUCKILY, SHE HAD HER HANDY DANDY BROTHER TO SAVE HER! "Gosh Tohru, you really need to start training." He sweat dropped, put Tohru back on her clumsy feet, and then glared at the two boys that had nearly made Tohru fall. His eyes sparkled when he looked at Kyo. "KYO!"

"The hell are you?" he said, standing up and dusting himself off. Roku's smile, was slowly turning upside down. "Whaddya mean…?"

"Po does ke omum peseng po tsenge memories." (Literally: He does not know where his memories are.) Roku stared at her like she had grown a few heads. "PEU?! (WHAT)" she winced. "Fyape ngim? (How long?) Tohru looked down. She knew she was gonna get yelled at. "FYAPE NGIM!" the ground looked interesting. Very interesting…

"Mrr …(five) " Roku's eyes widened. "Kä yom. set. (Go eat. Now.)" then turned back to Kyo and Yuki, who were staring at them like they just spoke English…He put out his hand in a 'friendly' handshake. After Kyo looked at it skeptically, Roku shook it for emphasis. "Are you scared to shake a hand? The American Way?" Kyo had a vein pop onto his head, and shook his hand. Suddenly, he found his back hurting more than it did before. His hand, looking like it lost all the blood from Roku's grip. He found himself dazed, and on the floor, with a young boy grinning happily above him. "From this day forth, we are now enemies. We used to be long before, but for some stupid reason, you forgot. EVERYTHING. So now, I'm just making it clear, and warning you, that I shall make your life, a living hell." He let go, and started walking towards the table, where Tohru had already finished eating, and waiting for the males.

Shigure was still looking at the gigantic crack inside his wall, tears streaming out of his eyes. "So much money…so much…the main house is gonna kill me…"

"Oh, and make sure you sleep with one eye open." He said as he walked around the corner, and sat with her sister. He casually started a random conversation on weather carrot cake, or cheesecake was the best.

Yuki was laughing his butt off, rolling around on the ground like in kindergarten **(Stop, Drop, ROOLL)**. Holding his stomach in pain, he continued to laugh. Kyo wanted to punch the two male teens in the face. He briskly walked out of the house, red staining his cheeks, and multiple veins were visible.

**O.O**

During breakfast, Yuki broke their conversation. A sudden thought coursed through his head, and he had decided to make his thoughts known. "Ms. Honda, we never even started on the science project. _'Science project?' _Roku decided to speak his mind. "Science project?" Yuki looked at him and nodded. "You're paired with Uo. Since you were sick with the stomach flu, Mr. Tech had to pair me with Tohru." Roku looked at his food. For some reason, he felt like he had known Yuki for all of his life. Yuki was prepared to see any jump attacks from him, but was utterly surprised when he continued to eat at his breakfast. "Fine with me. As long as I'm there to supervise." Tohru smiled and shook her head sadly. _'If Uo and Roku are working together, then there won't be much work done anyway…' _Tohru nodded, and sighed. "Oh well, I guess. We have to start sometime. I'll go to the library later in the day to get books." Yuki nodded and continued to eat.

The air was tense. Roku was staring at Yuki, maybe even a glare. Yuki looked over to him, obvious to the fact that Roku had been staring at him for 10 minutes. "Is there something interesting you find in me?" Roku put his head in his hand and looked at him for 5 more minutes.

"Your smell. It's weird." If anyone else, they would have beat him up silly. "What do you mean my smell is weird?" Roku wrinkled his nose a bit. "You smell… different." Yuki raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, pain was etched on the male twin's face. All eyes turned to Tohru, while Tohru was still eating quietly and silently, her foot had made it to his leg, and she kicked him.

Hard.

"Nga omum nga tsun ke plltxe pxel tsa'u! po might catch ne!" (You know you cannot speak like that! They will catch on!) Roku sighed. "Slä po faheu hiyìk" (but he smells strange)

It was obvious by the look of Yuki's face, he had not a single idea of what they were talking about. "Sorry about that. But you just don't smell…normal." Roku thought long and hard about this. He thought very hard.

He thought so hard that he didn't notice when his sister got up with his unfinished hot soup. He gasped as his flew in the air, and knocked the food right on to Tohru's dress. "AIIIIII!" she screamed. The hot soup burning her delicate skin. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" she screamed, and quickly ran upstairs, holding her dress away from her body so it wouldn't scorch her anymore. Either Roku didn't hear her, or just ignored her. He jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "YOU'RE THE ZODIAC! YOUR SMELL! IT SMELLS LIKE-" he held his head as the realization hit him full force. Yuki stood up with much force. "How did you figure that out?" Roku smirked, knowing that the next comment would be a big bruise to his ego. "You smell like a rat." And he walked out, his ego being inflated by 5X.

**O.O**

Now leaning over his wall he sobbed on it.

"My poor poor wall…"

**O.O**

Later in the morning, when Yuki walked into the kitchen to find something to munch on, he nearly fainted at the sight. The kitchen…

WAS CLEAN.

"I think I walked into the wrong house…" he turned around, to find a very angry girl, chasing a scared little boy. "TOHRU, I'M SORRY!" he yelled, continuing to run with the last stamina he had left, HIS FREAKING LIFE WAS ON THE LINE. His adrenaline gone, and his blood filled with pure fear.

"YOU MESSED UP MY DRESS!" she yelled, finally catching up with him, and jumped on top of him. Now sitting on top of him, he started to pull at his cheeks.

"WAHHH! TOHWU, PWEAZ, ISH WAS ANS ACIDENTISH!" (Tohru, please, it was an accident)

"NNEEVVEERR!" she continued to pull out his cheeks, and then proceeded to start pulling his eye lids. "TTTOOOHHWWUUU" he started to try and push her chin to force her to get off of his back.

Yuki blinked. "Nope. This is the right house." And continued on his merry way on to whatever he was about to do.

Still sulking, he walked around, trying to clear his thoughts. "What the hell did he mean by 'I forgot?' I remember everything…" he sighed as he continually kicked a pine cone. "KYO-KYO!" a masculine voice called. He twitched, and turned around, ready to beat the living crap out of anyone who dare call him that stupid pet name. For some odd reason, it bothered him when someone called him that. He felt like that name was reserved for someone else. He shook his head as red started to tint his cheeks. "KYO-KYO! I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME!"

Of course.

It was Shigure.

His eyes were bloodshot, like he had been crying for a long long time. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" he growled out.

Shigure panted as he caught up with him. "Yeah, you have to come with me…" Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell do I have to follow you?" Shigure did the 'come hither' sign with his hands. Kyo was now putting his guard up. Suddenly, Shigure grabbed him in a death grip and started to walk to where ever he was taking him. _'Got nothing better to do…' _he sighed and followed Shigure, glaring at whatever animal he could spot on the way.

**I keep forgetting to do this.**

**THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME PASS OVER 50 REVIEWS! IN ONLY 5 CHAPTERS? AND MY FIRST FANFICTION? WOW. THANK YOU BLACKANDWHITEROSEWOLF FOR BEING MY 50TH REVIEWER! GOSH, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME GET OVER 50 REVIEWS. GOSH. JUST REALLY, THANK YOU.**

**PLEASE READ THIS. IT IS SOMETHING ABOUT THE CHAPTER**

**If this chapter seems rushed, and short it's just that today, I'm so sick right now, and sneezing on my keyboard, with mucus flying everywhere, and making it feel sticky, and gooey. But for the sake of you guys, I'm writing my story. So if the chapter sucks monkey, then please forgive me. Since this chapter is so crappy, I'll update on Tuesday. Hopefully, I'll be much better by then. Hell, I'm about to fall asleep on my keyboard. My cousin threw a disinfectant spray (ON PURPOSE) at my poor head, so now I have a major headache every time I type a word. **

**I am so sorry, my mother has always told me 'Something worth doing, is worth doing well'. And I don't want to look like a liar for not updating today. I feel so pathetic right now. *sigh* actually, my best friend is going to type the last paragraph for me. So she's telling me to stop typing, and go to bed. I shall gladly comply…*faints in mah bed* **

**P.S. If she says ANYTHING rude to you/about you, then please notify me, and I will make sure she is THOUROULY PUNISHED. As much as a sick person can...LOL…**

**_HELLO EVERYONE! Yes, she is VERY VERY sick, she went home from school. (If you think me typing on her booger filled keyboard is disgusting, me and her are SISTAS. WE ARE TIGHT AS…THORNS…yeah…) She literally slept on the teacher while she was talking about her grades! Lol…I thought that was hilarious. Anyway, she says I should do this thing where I announce the winners of something…she already wrote this on a rough draft during school, when she was supposed to be studying, so I'll just copy those things, and type them here. I added my own comments to though…_**

**_OKAY! SO THE BONUS POINT FOR LAST CHAPTER WAASS:_**

**_After Yuki's asthma attack under the bridge, who took him home? *hint* You can say either one of the two.*_**

**_(OH I HATE ASTHMA ATTACKS! IT FEELS LIKE YOU CAN'T BREATH, AND YOU START SEEING STARS…gosh, I HATE THEM. I already know the answer to this question *SHE FORCED ME TO WATCH FRUITS BASKET*)_**

**_THE ANSWER IS: _**

**_As Kyo and Hatsuharu were fighting, Yuki had a sudden asthma attack. After much talking and fretting, Hatsuharu grabbed Tohru and hugged her. Kyo put Yuki onto Hatsuharu's back, and Tohru held him so he wouldn't transform. I would have taken these answers even if you didn't include Kyo. CONGRADULATIONS TO THE WINENRS! (Logged in reviewers)_**

**_Sparklefaith (MY HUN'S FIRST REVIEWER. She didn't stop talking about you for like…a WEEK.) _**

**_Blackmistress_**

**_the sakura trees_**

**_animeloverfull_**

**_tomboygreengurl_**

**_Nazylen2010_**

**_ShadedStarlight0_**

**_(NOW THE GUESTS!)_**

**_Chay_**

**_KraizzyDaizzy_**

**_*shurgs* it doesn't have a name, but it's name is 'Guest' so yeah._**

**_Estherchan (MY HUN'S FIRST GUEST REVIEW! GOSH, I LOVE YOU TOO!)_**

**_So yeah, those are the winners. Anyway, for her birthday *IN MARCH* I am thinking about getting her those things that where you talk, it like types for you? So yeah. Next chapter, I SHALL be writing it, while she sleeps in bed. She's already gotten the next chapter thought out. Now if you excuse me, I have to go make sure she doesn't fall out of her bed. Again._**

**_CRAP, I FORGOT THE BONUS QUESTION. AND I JUST RIPPED THE PAPER UP YESTERDAY! RANDOM QUESTION._**

**_Why could Kisa not talk anymore during the first part that we saw her? ( If it makes no sense, I AM SORRY)_**

**_Ok. NOW IT'S:_**

**_CHOW MAH HOMMIES! _**


	9. Think for a While (QUESTION IS UP)

**_You Don't Belong In A Fruits Basket!_**

**_Disclaimer: I *sneeze* own fruits basket. *police come* WTF? I SAID I DON'T OWN IT! *wheeze* *cough*_**

**_I feel like utter crap from that last chapter. Utter crap. As I am typing this today, with my friend watching Spongebob beside me, I am feeling like utter crap. Physically and mentally. Now, let's actually get the story moving…_**

**_IF YOU DIDN'T READ THAT LAST CHAPTER UPDATE, I THANK ALL THOSE WHO HELPED ME GET OVER 50 REVIEWS! The 50_****_th_****_ reviewer was 'BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf' (if I spell your name wrong, I am soo sorry). SO, I THANK YOU ALL. YOU ALL HAVE MY THANKFULLNESS! *bows and hits head on the freaking desktop*_**

**I don't feel like making a poem today…**

**So…yeah, if you have a problem with it…**

**Then PM me, ok…?**

**HOLY CRAP, THAT FREAKING RHYMED.**

"Hmmm…Tohru Honda? As in, Kyoko's daughter?" Shigure nodded lightly. "How interesting. How very interesting." Shigure didn't say anything, but stared. "I think…I will trust her. With this secret. The fool will have to come out of her shell one day. When that day comes…" he let the bird that was on his finger fly away.

"We shall be ready."

**( This part is crappy, I know…) **

Yuki, Roku, and Tohru were all silently eating at the table. Each one had heavy thoughts in their minds. But their thoughts were all the same.

_'Bbbooorrrreeddd…'_

As Roku was chewing on his chopsticks, scratching the wood off of the stick, he decided to go do something productive.

"Hey sis, I'm gonna go and wash the dishes. This is too boring." He quickly finished the rest of his food, picked up his blue plate, and walked into the kitchen. Leaving Yuki and Tohru alone. Yuki started to open his to talk about some random subject when there was a loud bang.

"DAMN IT, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" a seething Kyo stomped in the house. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY FORCED ME DO THAT CRAP!" and stomped upstairs. A also angry Shigure followed him. "NOW, KYO, YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!" he yelled upstairs, and a slamming of a door was Kyo's reply, which indicated that most probably, he had locked (and slammed) his door.

Roku came out, his hands soapy and wet. "What happened?" he asked, taking a paper towel;

**( In my house, my mom calls paper rolls, paper towels. I dunno, DEAL WIT IT.)**

and wiping his hands, as he neared the table to sit down once again. Chewing on the chopsticks once more.

Shigure tried to avoid the subject. "Hmm…Roku, why do you always chew your chopsticks?" the boy glared. "Cause, I like the feeling of scraping things with my teeth. Now, why is Kyo acting like someone pissed in his milk today?"

Shigure laughed nervously, rubbing a tanned hand on his neck. "You guys will probably want to kill me once I tell you…"

"We always want to kill you. What's the big deal about it?" Yuki asked, already finished his dinner. Shigure coughed. "Well, ya see, I also have good news. It seems as if Akito has allowed our wonderful Tohru-" her face tinted at this. "to keep our secret. Of course, if she tells anyone…" Tohru blinked and Yuki's face looked relieved. Roku twitched his nose, he yawned very loudly and slumped on Tohru. "I am so tired…"

She dragged Roku's nearly-sleeping-form to upstairs. "I'm gonna go take Roku upstairs. I'll be right back!" the men nodded and went through a door to go sit in the living room, and watch television.

"Oh Roku, you're getting so fat…" she groaned as she dragged Roku upstairs. He was basically limping while she carried him. He sighed and leaned basically, his whole weight on him. She groaned again, nearly tripping over the last step.

When she got to the door, she dropped him on the hard floor. He groaned in pain, and rolled himself on the futon. And then just…passed out.

** (Lol, something I would do.)**

When she finally took notice of her surroundings, she noticed that Kyo was covering the hole on the ceiling with a kind of material that she couldn't put her finger on. "Hey." She almost jumped back at the sound of his voice. "Y-Yes Kyo-kun?" the boy jumped off the ladder, and was nearly in her face. Then he sighed and looked at his work. "You can call a real carpenter when you have the time. It'll at least keep the rain out. But it'll be a bit cold. So you can go get some blankets until then." Tohru was speechless. "T-Thank you…Kyo-kun…" he looked over a bit and blushed. JUST A TINY BIT! He clutched the roll of duct tape in his hand until his knuckles turned white. He shot a hard look at her. "Look…what I'm trying to say is…" he clutched it harder, if that was even possible. "I'M SOR-"

Meanwhile, Roku was watching the whole scene. He threw a pillow at Kyo and then threw something else, which looked like a rolled up blanket. "Your voice is so annoying. Get out." He then pointed at the door with a pale finger. "The door's that way, if your stupid brain couldn't comprehend where the door was then-" he pointed at the window. "Please feel free to take your usual exit like a monkey, and jump out the window." Kyo threw a duct tape roll at him, and Roku was surprised. Why had he not expected that…? He started to snicker and then laugh. "You wanna go? You stupid cat?!" he glared at him hard. "How the hell did you know-" Roku laughed. He laughed so hard that tears sprung into his eyes. "You smell like a stupid cat that just had a nice hot bath. So, you are a cat, ay?" he got into a battle stance. "Then you must be a good fighter, huh?" Kyo smirked and got into a different stance, but a battle one no less. "Hell yeah! And I'm gonna kick your ass outta Japan!"

Meanwhile, Tohru was trying to get them to stop fighting. But her plea, once again, fell on deaf ears. "Guys, come on, no fighting…" all eyes were on her, and she started to fidget. "I mean, I'm sure no one would like to clean blood…cause it's so hard to wash out…" the teens sighed, and glared at each other once again. Roku's eyes saying _'Next time, I'm gonna get you.' _

Kyo was glaring the same thing, except sending a different message; _'Bring it on.'_

She sighed as Kyo walked out of the room. Suddenly Shigure's booming voice yelled from downstair; "OH, AND DON'T FORGET KYO, YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Kyo yelled a 'Shut up!' and walked to his room. His posture looked much more…relaxed? Maybe Tohru's eyes were playing tricks on her. Oh well! You never know!

Roku had passed out on the bed, for real this time, and Tohru didn't fall far behind.

THEY HAD OVERSLEPT! HOW COULD THAT HAVE HAPPENED?!

Tohru's dress was crooked, as she hurried to cook breakfast for the Sohmas, and her brother. For some odd reason, she woke up at 5:00! That was the latest she has ever slept!

As she finished the eggs, she straightened her school clothes. Roku, Kyo, and Yuki, all at the same time, ran downstairs. "COME ON GUYS, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE! KYO-KUN, YOU CAN'T BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" she yelled, and hurried them up as a mother would do. "I KNOW, I KNOW!" Kyo yelled, hurriedly stuffing his food into his mouth. "ROKU, STOP LOLLY GAGGING!" she threw him a paper roll, and he hurriedly stuffed food into his mouth, being careful not to mess up his clothes right before school. The clock struck 7:00;

**( I don't remember what time they went to school, so I'm just going to use mine.)**

And Tohru's head nearly fell off. "WE HAVE 30 MORE MINUTES! COME ON GUYS, HURRY UP!" she gasped and then nearly tripped over her own feet. "I FORGOT MY BOOKS!" and quickly ran upstairs, going by fours. Yuki looked at her quizzically. "Does she act like that all the time?" he asked her brother, who was stuffing eggs into his mouth. He nodded, and continued to eat and wipe food.

"Why?"

Roku swallowed, and took a big gulp of water. He sighed in relief and then shook his head again for no reason, and pinched his nose. "Crap…I think my water is coming through my nose again…" when he was sure the water wasn't going to go through his nose, he un pinched his nose, and shook his head again. "Well, she promised mom that she would always go to school, and get good grades. Which means no being late. Don't take it to heart if she pushes you out the door to get to school. That's what our mom used to do, and I guess she just picked it up."

"ROKU, WHERE IS MY HOMEOWORK?" she yelled from upstairs, her feet pounding on the wood multiple times. "UNDER THE PILLOW!" he yelled right back at her.

"WHY IS IT THERE?!"

"I WAS STUDYING FROM IT!" he quickly shoved his food down his throat before Tohru could shove it down for him.

"Guys, I would suggest that you eat everything, cause if you don't before she comes down, she's gonna make sure you go on an empty stomach. Either that, or she'll choke you. Depends on how much time we have." The two boy's eyes widened, and they quickly scarfed down their food, taking extra EXTRA care to make sure their clothes didn't get soiled.

Her feet stomped once again on the wood, and she nearly flew downstairs. Everyone was surprised when she didn't fall or break a nose.

"WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS OUT OF THE HOUSE! COME ON! WERE GONNA BE LATE!" she grabbed Kyo's and Yuki's hand, and practically dragged them to the school yard.

"Now, I'm sure that you guys have been working hard on your science projects…" a paper ball flew at Mr. Tech's head, and he smiled, choosing to ignore it.

"Where are your flash drives?" he asked, then, multiple flash drives were thrown at his head. And he already had a box ready. So when they threw it at him, the flash drives just fell inside the box.

He didn't miss a single one.

Tohru stood up and put her flash drive inside the box. Her brother followed her footsteps. "At least there are SOME people in this class that STIL respect their TEACHERS!" he glared at the class, and the class just looked back at him blankly.

"Now, if you have any questions about the science fair, please do not hesitate to ask me-" and guess what?

YET ANOTHER PAPER BALL FLEW TO HIS HEAD!

He twitched, and a vein appeared on his forehead. The class erupted into snickers, and the teacher slammed his book on the table. The class quieted down, but still a few people giggled.

"Now, in this lesson, we will be talking about fish, and their reproduction-"

And then.

A paper airplane flew.

And hit him.

Straight in the eye.

Now, if you looked at the paper it had a picture of a 'butt' drawn it and an arrow pointing of a word that looked like the chicken scratch for 'Mr. Tech." when he saw that, he went into a seething rage.

And he looked scary.

"WHO THREW THAT CHICKEN SCRATCH ON A PIECE OF SOFT TREES?!" he yelled, and Roku was the only one that snickered at this.

**( You know how like, paper is made from trees, and you have to soften the trees to make the paper? Yeah, that's what Mr. Tech is talkin' bout.)**

"IF NO ONE STANDS UP, THEN YOU ALL WILL BE IN DETENTION."

Then, one of the jocks stood up and sighed. "Mr. Tech. It was me, I'm sorry." He looked at him with pleading eyes, and the girls around him squealed "AWW!"

Inside, he was smirking. The teacher smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad that you feel that way. You are forgiven." He then turned to his bored and started writing. "Now, fish reproduction is the process when the male fish hover over the female fish and-"

Thousands of spitballs landed on the back of his body. From what the children were seeing, he looked like he was about to erupt in tears. Suddenly he stopped shaking, and walked out of the room.

The children went crazy.

That was until…

Our favorite orange haired boy came in. The class stopped going wild and sat down, making their best 'first impression' on the new kid. The teacher smirked at took of the coat that the spitballs were on. "Now, the male hovers over the female…"

But no one was listening. Everyone was looking at the pissed off boy sitting in his seat, trying to ignore the stares.

_'Eh, as long as I teach this crap, I'm not responsible.' _The teacher thought to himself, as he continued to draw out the fish reproduction stage.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" a feminine voice squealed.

"Is it really true? Is he REALLY the Prince's cousin?"

"I dunno! They look so alike!"

"What's with the orange hair?"

"I don't care! IT suits him!"

The girls were already fawning over him, and the boys were already making plans on how to kill him. _'Wow, Kyo's already popular with the girls. I didn't really think that he would become that popular that fast… I knew he was gonna become popular, but…' _Tohru thought quietly to herself, watching as the girls continued to fawn over him. A click resounded in her brain, and she sighed and looked at Roku, who was way involved in a card his friends were showing him. She smiled lightly.

_'Ohh…does my little sis have a crush…?'_

_'W-WHAT! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!' _

_'It's not ridiculous, I mean, that guy was basically your only friend during the times in the house. He gave you crap and stuff…'_

_'Are you STILL jealous. But still, Mituki was your-?' _

_'SH-SH-SHUT UP!'_

The conversation ended when Roku blushed her way, and turned off the thing that they called 'mesh'.

For some odd reason, they could speak through each other through their minds. They guessed it was because their 'bond as twins was so strong that _' and then people said whatever.

Suddenly she caught a scream, and everyone that wasn't paying attention to Kyo, was paying attention to him now!

Kyo was on top of a girl, pulling her arm all the way to her back. "OW! OW OW OW OW OW! STOP IT!" Kyo looked almost insane.

"KYO, LET GO OF THE GIRL, DAMN IT!" Roku yelled, as he pushed Kyo off, and helped up the girl. "DAMN IT, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kyo glared hard at him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" and then opened the window, and jumped out of it. Roku snickered at the sweet irony of it. K-Kyo!" she yelled. Yuki was nowhere to be found. "Bro, I'm gonna go look for Kyo-Kun!"

And ran out the door.

"Kyo-kun…Kyo-kun?" she chanted over and over again. "Kyo-ku-"

When she turned around to the next corner, she saw Kyo **and **Yuki were there. She let out a sigh of relief and started walking towards them.

"K-"

"What you did was really stupid. Did you know you could have risked many memories being erased? You hurt that girl, and for that, you could be suspended."

"YOU STUPID RAT! I DON'T CARE! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE IN THIS STUPID SCHOOL, WITH ALL THOSE STUPID GIRLS!" he yelled back at him, a vein appearing on his forehead.

"You truly are a foolish cat."

"DAMN IT!" just when he was about to land a punch on him, Tohru came out of her hiding place, and _accidently _hugged him. She gasped and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I…am so so sorry…" he turned away from her, his orange back to her.

"I mean, if you fight in school, you'd get suspended…and it's your first week here, so I'm sure they'd cut you some slack…but still…" she rambled on and on.

"Shut up." Tohru's head snapped up in surprise. "W-What?"

"I said SHUT UP! DAMN IT, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOU!" he yelled at her.

Ooh…that struck some hard nerves. Her eyes went blank for a moment before being filled with anguish. "He really hates me…he really, really hates me…" she walked away. Her blue eyes filled with unshed tears. "U-u-uh wait!" he waved a cat paw at her. But she had already turned around in the corner.

"You truly are a stupid cat." Yuki commented. Making his mood feel even worse. "Go ahead then. Hit me." He said, staring at the path that Tohru had walked off.

"And it would hurt more if I didn't." then, he went. Following the same path that Tohru had taken.

Roku appeared from, as it seemed, from thin air. "You know." He started. Now looking at the transformed cat. There was a 'poof!' and Kyo was butt naked. But it seemed as if Roku didn't care. Kyo quickly put his clothes on crookedly. "If your memories hadn't been erased…then I'm sure…" he whispered, that if Kyo wasn't a cat, he probably wouldn't have heard.

"Then I'm sure that you wouldn't be such an ass to Tohru." He looked at him, for the first time, with sad eyes. "Why don't you hit your head again, and try to remember, huh? Everything would be so much easier…but then again…it would be harder all the same…" he had started zoning into his own world again. "If Zenaku found out where we are, he would make sure Tohru remembers this. I hate you so much Kyo." He came out of his world, and zoned back in to reality, glaring hard daggers at him.

"You were her only friend during her depression. Hell, not even Hana or Uo, not even me could get her out of her shell after mom died."

"But you… the day that you met her, she seemed so happy. Even mom looked so much more relaxed. Like…she could trust you. She never stopped smiling when you were there. Even when you stopped coming, when she was asleep, I would see it." He smiled vaguely at the memory. "She would have the biggest smile on her face. Holding something in her hand. I tried to see what it was, but she had a death grip on it. Like…it would protect her." He then smiled softly at Kyo. "I was so… I don't know. Angry at you. It's like you took my place as her big brother. You played with her when I couldn't, you saw her when I was forced not to." He sighed and then looked at him. "I know… what I'm probably saying is the most cheesiest thing that you will ever hear in your whole entire life. But…"

"I hate you with a passion Kyo." Roku then walked up to him and patted him on the back. "But… I guess, I could try and knock some sense into you. I've been talking too much. I'll leave you alone." And walked away.

_'I can't believe he didn't open his fat ass mouth the whole time… Oh well.' _

Kyo just looked at the ground. Then sighed and punched the tree.

"Spaghetti!"

"LEEKS!"

"SPAGHETTI!"

"NO ONE WANTS STUPID AMERICAN FOOD! LEEKS!"

"It'S NOT AMERICAN, IT'S ITALIAN! LET'S HAVE A DIFFERENT COUNTRY TO EAT, WHY DON'T WE? SPAGHETTI!"

The two were bickering over what to have for dinner. Yuki and Shigure came in, and the moment they stepped into their line of sight, they attacked. "WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT FOR DINNER? SPAGHETTI, OR LEEKS?" they said at the same time, for some reason, it sounded oddly… creepy. The two males blinked at the twins who looked desperate for an answer. "Well…I…" Shigure started, then Kyo slammed inside the kitchen. His knuckles were red, was something that Tohru noticed, but made no move. After all…she was supposed to stay away…he looked at her first then made a sound that sounded almost like a growl. The moment Roku heard that he smirked. "I bet you want some leeks, huh?" he said. Kyo visibly blanched. "HELL NO!"

Roku raised an eyebrow. "What?"

**(I make Kyo sound so OOC…BUT IT SHALL ALL CHANGE LATER!)**

"Whatever, I'll eat the Italian food." Kyo answered, sniffing his nose. Roku huffed, and Tohru threw a spoon at him, but he caught with ease. "Hmm…should I put poison in this…?"

Tohru's throwing of the fork shut him up. "I WAS KIDDING!" Tohru laughed and went upstairs. Not soon after, she came down wearing her work clothes. "Tohru, we have work today?" Roku slowly put down the cooking utensils. Tohru shook her head in a 'no'. "Mary's had a baby, so I volunteered to do her job, she still gets her pay so she can support the baby." She smiled as she spoke.

"You know, your heart is too big for your chest?" he said, turning back to cook. "I'm only doing this so you won't get sick from work." She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I'll be going. I'll see you guys later!" she waved them off, as they looked at her with their eyes. She giggled, and ran out the door.

"TOHRU, I THOUGHT I SAID CLEAN THAT AREA OVER THERE!"

"YES SIR, SORRY SIR!" the girl said, her voice cracking.

"That man overworks those twins to the limits. I wouldn't be surprised if they dropped from exhaustion."

"Somehow, they just have never ending energy."

"I envy their mother. Having such hard working children."

"Yes, yes."

"OH DEAR, CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?" an old women cried out, carrying a bunch of paper towels.

"OH NO, LILY, PLEASE LET ME TAKE THIS LOAD OFF OF YOU! Just give me the letter, and I'll put it in the correct rooms!"

She literally snatched the paper towels from her. "Ah Tohru, you are an angel sent from above" the woman said. Tohru smiled and took the load to their designated rooms. _'Oh, now I see what Mary has to deal with now…'_

"Hmm…what should I do on my walk home…" Tohru thought, walking towards the Sohma house that she called home.

"Oh, I know, I could sing!" and she did just that.

**(ROUGHLY TRANSLATED VERSION)**

"Kagome…Kagome…the bird in the cage…" she remembered when she learned the true meaning of the song.

_Flashback_

_"Oh, such a nice song Kyo taught me today! I'm going to remember it forever!" The two best friends, even though it was on the two of them, they had played a new game that he had taught her. It was called Kagome Kagome. Since only Roku was allowed to go to school, and she was forced to stay at home, she didn't really know much games. _

_So when Kyo was teaching her how to play this new game, she eagerly listened. Having ADHD, it was quite a surprise for him to have her sit in one place. _

_"Kagome…Kagome…Kago no naka no tori wa…" she continued to sing. Some of the maids looked at her in pity. Others looked at her in disgust. But she continued to sing on anyway. "Itsu itsu deyaru…Yoake no ban ni…"_

_"What are you singing love?" an ominous voice called. She froze and turned around. "A-a song…" he smiled brightly. His white teeth showing, his smirks were considered smiles. _

_"Do you want to know how that song originated?" Tohru shook her head in a 'no' motion. "I'm glad you want to listen. Sit down." And she sat down in the middle of the hall way, while all the other maids scattered in fear._

_"The "kagome" is a prison cell, and the bird is its prisoner. "Tsuru to kame ga subetta" symbolizes the end of life and fortune, and "ushiro no shoumen daare" is either the prisoner wondering who his executioner is, or his disembodied head gazing at his own body."_

_Tohru looked at him in pure horror. "W-W-what?" some of the maids that stayed were crying for her. Others were laughing._

_"Oh, and there's another one. Hmm…I forget…Oh yes. In this theory the "kagome" is a pregnant woman. Someone pushes her down a flight of stairs ("tsuru to kame ga subetta") and she miscarries, and wonders who killed her child ("ushiro no shoumen daare")."_

**_(I just copied this off of wikepedia…IT BELONGS TO WIKEPEDIA, NOT MEH!) _**

_"Yes Tohru. That song you were singing so happily, it's about death." He smiled again. Loving the pure fear that emanated off of her. She stood up and ran away, tears blinding her vision. She ran into her brother. "Tohru? What's wrong?" Tohru tried to run, but his grip was tight. "Tohru, tell me what's wrong." _

_She cried harder on him. "K-Kyo taught me a new song today. A-A-and m-master told me it was actually a d-d-death song." She cried even harder. "Shush Tohru…" he hugged her tighter. Some of the maids that followed her went "Aww." Others turned away, their noses pointed high in the air. _

_End of FLASHBACK_

"Or…maybe I shouldn't sing that song…" she put her bag to her face. "It sure is cold…and scary…"

For some reason, her instincts were telling her to start running. Her heart started to beat faster, and she turned around. Feeling a presence.

_'IS it of those hobos that Shigure told me about? Those that could take "advantage" of me?' _she mentally gasped. _'What if it was a spy from Zenaku…? WHAT IF HE FOUND ME?! WHAT IF IT'S A STALKER!" _

Suddenly, she felt heat near her head, and she swung her bag behind her, not daring to look at the attacker. "NO!" she screamed, and the bag, sadly, didn't hit air, but it DID hit a face.

Kyo's face.

She slowly opened her tear filled eyes and Kyo's blurry outline came into her line of sight. She opened her eyes fully, taking in the picture. Suddenly, her brain started to work in full force.

_'OH MY GOSH, I JUST SMACKED KYO WITH MY BAG! HE'S GONNA THINK I THOUGHT HE WAS A STALKER…OH BUT I GUESS I DID…OH NO!'_

When he turned around, she started to ramble. "Oh..wait…please don't go…I was just stretching my arms, ya see…" and she started waving her arms around like a crazy person. "And you know, accidents like that happen…"

"Just shut up…"

"Uh…oh yeah…sorry for disturbing you…I'll just…go…" she turned around, it took a lot of willpower for her not to cry. For some reason, she cried a lot more easily these days. She wondered…

"Wait…damn it…say whatever you want…"

She blinked twice. "I-I really don't know what to say…" she whispered. Then he glared at her. "THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!" she gulped. "Yep, I'm sorry…"

He sighed and put a hand over his blushing cheeks. "No, say whatever you want or don't want…" a few tense moments went by, mostly from Kyo's part. "And…you know…you don't have to… stay away…I was just…really…angry…and I'm s-AW HELL, JUST HIT ME AGAIN IF YOUR ANGRY!"

She blinked once. "O-OH NO! I'M NOT ANGRY AT ALL! I WAS JUST REALLY SCARED THAT YOU HATED ME!" she almost yelled, getting up into his face, just a few inches from his lips. He blushed and turned away. "I…I would really like to be your friend Kyo! In fact, I hope we can be best friends!" she said honestly, pent up frustration coming out in few words.

He looked at her, then looked back at the path. "Whatever, come on, let's go home." She smiled a bright smile, and somehow…that warmed his icy heart…just a little.

"Ok!" she grabbed his hands like old times. To him, it felt weird, but familiar and…right.

"Yeah! Let's go home." And hand in hand, they walked, talking about random stuff.

"Zenaku…"

"What? Have you located her yet?"

"Yes, but we have bad news…" an Australian voice cracked out through the eerie silence.

"Give me your status report." A deep voice responded.

**(Oh yes. Puberty did him good.)**

"Well, from her current living conditions, she is still unmarried, and unengaged. Her residence is with the Sohma house in a forest-"

"A forest?"

"Yes sir… and, her school is Caprison High."

**(Seriously, I couldn't even think what to name the school. I just saw a random caprisun and…yeah.)**

"Interesting. What are some upcoming events?"

"Well, a talent show is in place for next month…" the Australian voice said once again. "And I have heard from our spies hidden inside the school that they will be participating."

The young man smiled, his face shadowed by…shadows. "Oh yes…what a fright we will give them…"

He laughed and got up, starting up his 'wonderful' plan. The mission?

Bring Tohru Honda back.

By _force. _

**OH WENDSDAY…IS MAH BIRTHDAY…MARCH 6…MHMM….**

**HELLO! I AM FEELING SO MUCH BETTER, THANKS TO YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND PM'S! Oh gosh, I was just walking around, smiling like an idiot after your PM'S and reviews (You know who I'm talking to. ;D)**

**ANYWAY! I have good news, and bad news.**

**THE GOOD NEWS IS, THAT WENDSDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY…INCASE…YOU DIDN'T SEE…MY LITTLE SONG. **

**JUST A FEW MORE YEARS, TILL I GET TO PAY FOR MY OWN TRIP, AND LIVE IN JAPAN. JUST A FEW MORE…**

**Anyway, my friend typed the first half while I was sick, and since I felt like utter crap, this chapter is nearly 5,000 words long. THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER WRITTEN BY ME!**

**So…lets announce the winners, then a quick note at the bottom. SO PLEASE READ!**

**_The question for last chapter was:_**

**_Why could Kisa not talk anymore during the first part that we saw her?_**

**_AND THE ANSWER IS:_**

_Kisa could NOT talk due to bullying at her school. Everytime she opened her mouth, she would be teased for it. So, she just locked up her words, and became mute for some time. Also, it might be due to the fact that, she is of the zodiac, and her hair, eyes, and etc. made her the main target of bullying. CONGRATS TO THE WINNERS!_

**_ShadedStarlight0_**

**_Tomboygreengurl_**

**_KraizzyDaizzy_**

**_DaughterOfTheSeaGod1_**

**_Blackmistress_**

**_Nazylen2010_**

**_Broken-AngleWings_**

**_Sparklefaith_**

**_I am so sorry, yesterday I didn't put the question. I'm putting it up right now. Thanks for your love. _**

**_The BONUS QUESTION OF THIS CHAPTER IS:_**

**_Is Kyo allowed to go to the banquet? You know, the banquet all zodiacs go..._**

**_CONGRATS! NOW, PLEASE LISTEN, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT_**

**_Updates might be slow due to a state test that I have to take. I need to study, study, study. By the time I finish, I'll be so tired, I won't even be able to walk HOME!_**

**_So, updates WILL be slow. So please don't abandon my story!_**

**_CHOW MAH HOMMIES!_**


	10. Here comes Kagura!

**_You Don't Belong In A Fruit Basket_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Way too tired to care. *FANPEOPLE AROUND ME GASPS*_**

**_LOVECLAIMER: Hey everyone. I love you all for the wonderful reviews and PM's that you guys have sent me. Really, it touched my heart. That test was a breeze! With yalls support, I KNOW I got an advance. Thanks guys. Like, I can only express my LOVE THROUGH THIS CHAPTER! I am so sorry I haven't been updating. Forgive me…_**

**_Well, I'm also another year older to moving out of the dreaded horror called a house. No more waking up…no more school…just lying around. I HAVE A CHOICE TO GO TO SCHOOL! (Of course I'm still gonna go to school) But, I'm gonna be soo smart, that when high school comes around, all I'll need is to take 2 classes. Gotta work extra hard…_**

**_LET ME EXPRESS MY LOVE FOR YOU GUYS! THROUGH THIS CHAPTER! *GIVES EVERYONE SOME STRAWBERRIES* THAT IS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!_**

* * *

Kyo had been much nicer to Tohru ever since their little 'incident' in the forest.

It was awfully quiet. And it seemed that everyone had something weighing down their minds. Suddenly Tohru started blinking. Then Roku. Then their eyes just stayed wide open…

Roku was suddenly by the window, looking out to the bright moon. They were being watched. No doubt about it. Tohru was sitting down. Somehow, she could see and hear what was going on. But how…? Maybe it has something to do with THE HONDA SECRET. Gosh, maybe, if you guys let the narrator NARRATE, YOU COULD KNOW WHAT IT IS.

Now, as I was saying. The only reason Tohru could do that was because of her secret. The secret is-

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Kyo interrupted OH SO RUDELY.

"Nothing…Just thought I heard something suspicious outside. " he answered, and sat back down, playing with his chopsticks. Chewing the hard wood that laid on it. WHY DOES ROKU CHEW CHOPSTICKS? MAYBE IT HAS TO DO WITH THE HONDA SE-

"K-Kyo?"

"Hmm?" he said softly.

"Do you like to food?" she asked slowly and hesitantly. All eyes were on him as he was about to comment on the food. He gulped the remaining that was in his throat and looked at her. "Yeah, it's g-"

"Stupid cat…"

"DAMN IT, SHUT UP!"

"Uh…do you like the food?"

"DAMN IT ALL, NO I DON-"

The moment he said that, he got hit, square in the forehead with a chewed up chopstick. And it was on the sharp part too. He had a bleeding wound rapidly coming down his forehead. Tohru gasped. "ROKU, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" he looked at her quizzically. "I didn't do anything. I just shut him up for a bit."

It seemed that Kyo had been knocked out for some time. Tohru reached into her pocket, and pulled out a first aid kit. "Kyo, you still awake?" in response, he groaned, and his head lolled around to the other side.

Right on to her lap.

Tohru thought nothing of it, but just treated the wound. Roku had multiple anger marks on his forehead. _Damn it, that wasn't my plan at all...' _"Roku, you know, that was extremely dangerous. It could have pierced his skull, into his brain with the kind of force that you have. You hit him in a pressure spot!" She said, dapping some antipixerint **(THAT IS MY NEW MEDICANE.)** on his forehead. Then put a bandage on his forehead. His head still dazed on her lap.

"Pelun should oe care txo po ayserkup fu ke… (Why should I care if he dies or not?)" she gasped. "Ka say tsa'u! Frapo tìrey precious. Evana po. (Don't say that! Every life is precious, even his)"

**(SO MUCH RED AND GREEN…)**

Roku sighed and turned away from his sister. "When you finish brooding, then we'll talk about this matter. Ok?" he grumbled something under his breath, and moved closer to the corner of the wall.

Tohru then dragged them all the way UP THE STAIRS with major injuries on her part, but she at last, put him in his bed. She sighed and looked at his sleeping/knocked out face. He was smiling. _'What are you dreaming about?'_

_Flashback_

_"Kyo…?" a young girl asked, her blue eyes shining with fear. "Tohru, what is it? You look scared. I don't like seeing my best friend scared." An orange hair boy told her, petting her head._

_"Are…Are you really my best friend?"_

_"What made you think that Tohru? Of course I'm your best friend. Aren't you mine?" he asked, a bit scared of the answer. _

_"N-No! It's just that… you don't let me hug you, and when I try, you push me back…why?" Kyo looked at the ground. "It's…personal, ok? Whatever happens, whatever you see or hear about me, don't believe it until I confirm it, ok?" she smiled. "I wanna hug you all the time!" she giggled. "So, we are still friends…Right Kyo-Kyo?" he smiled vaguely at the nickname. _

_"Best friends forever." And interlocked his pinky with hers. She smiled the biggest smile in the world. _

_Not a few days later, it was her birthday! He came bounding over the fence. "Kyo, what's up? Did you finally beat Yuki? You look very happy today!" _

_He shook his head. "No, I wish, but I got you a present for your birthday!" he smiled and told her to close her eyes._

_"Ok, Kyo, I trust ya!" his heart warmed. Trust…someone trusted him…_

_"Ok, now put out your hand in a 90 degrees island." _

_"Don't ya mean angle?" _

_"Whoops, yep." When she did, something cool was slipped onto her arm. She shivered a bit, but her eyes were still closed. She heard a snap._

_"Ok Ru-Ru, open your eyes." _

_When she opened them she was surprised at what she saw. There was a friendship bracelet! "Oh Kyo! Since I can't hug you, I'll just do this!" she leaned in and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek. She smiled brightly at his blush. "Oh, thank you, thank you! Let me see yours!" his was blue that said 'BE FRI' she looked at hers. It was pink at that side said 'ST ENDS'. She raised up her bracelet, and interlocked it with his. "THANK YOU THANK YOU! Now I KNOW we are best friends!" she pecked him on the cheek again. _

_"Your my best friend, I'd do anything for you." He said, and he shyly pecked her on the cheek. She smiled brightly, and then got cake from a small party they had. "Here ya go, I saved you some cake!" she brought it over. "Thanks Tohru…" he blushed harder and began to eat the cake, Tohru watching his jaw move with a silent fascination. All she could do was smile._

_End of __**STORY. Lol, just kidding. **__Flashback_

**_(THIS IS KYO'S DREAM/FLASHBACK)_**

In his sleep, Kyo's smile had gotten wider.

Tohru smiled. "Sleep well Kyo-Kyo…" and walked out of the room, feeling better then she had in weeks.

* * *

_A hand…_

_A soft, soft hand._

_Was it reaching out?_

_For her?_

_She looked at her hand. It was small and tiny._

_But that hand. It looked like it could protect her. _

_Her other small hand reached for it. Biggest mistake ever. _

_The brightness and white floating feeling was gone. Instead, the hand that was reaching out for her, seemed to be reaching for something, but it wasn't her hand. Oh no._

_It was her face._

_Backhanded, she flew into a wall that she didn't even know was there. Darkness surrounded her. Her small, yet big blue eyes were scared and frightened. What was going on?_

_Another back hand to the face disturbed her thoughts. On instinct she let out an 'I'm sorry!' _

_But that didn't work. She heard the most scariest and evil laugh ever. She felt her face. Blood. It was her own. She cried softly, the salt tears and blood landing in her mouth. Stinging the side of her cheeks. _

_The white floating feeling came back, and a different hand reached out for her. A more tanned hand. It seemed to say 'Come on, I won't hurt you.' She cowered in, with what little space she had. But she had no space. The hand came for her, and she closed her eyes. But instead, she was reached with a more softer feeling. She hugged herself into the hand and cried. The thumb stroking her long brown hair._

_'I won't hurt you.' It seemed to say. And she felt like she could trust this hand. She feel back into the feeling. It had to be heaven…_

The annoying snores from her brother was like her alarm clock, and woke her up. She had been having those dreams lately. Each one scarier than the last. Every time she woke up, she felt like someone was beside her. And it wasn't Roku. But, someone else…

Her jumbled and muddled thoughts were interrupted when a loud bang came from downstairs.

OH lovely.

Another new start, to a new day.

* * *

"TOOOHHRRUUU!"

Her thoughts were cut off by a very 'manly' scream. She quickly ran downstairs, nearly tripping over in her slippery socks. Still in her pajamas, she cut the corner, nearly slamming into the wall.

Panting by the time she got there, she was surprised at… the sight.

Shigure was under a dog pile of two teen males. She sweat dropped. "TOHRU, HELP ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING-"

"YOU CALL YOURSELF AN ADULT! YOU TRIED TO KILL US!" Kyo yelled, pissed by the fact that he woke up Tohru.

"TOHRU WOKE UP LATE!"

"You tried to poison us with that crap you call food." Yuki answered in a monotone voice.

"TOOOHHRRUU!"

Tohru sweat dropped. Roku came down, seconds later. His hair all over the place, pajamas half buttoned, and also had his hands raised in a gun like figure. The moment he came upon the scene, he looked at Tohru, then gave the three the middle finger. "Wake me up when it's dinner time…" and walked back upstairs.

"E-E-Eh…May you guys please get off of him? I can make you some food, you guys are probably hungry…what time is it anyway?"

"Twelve." They all said at the same time. Tohru's eyes widened.

**"**W-W-WHAT?!" she yelled, quickly running upstairs to brush her teeth, and shower. She took five minutes to shower, and put on jeans and a loose t-shirt. The water made her clothes cling to her in an uncomfortable way. But she could care less. She quickly started on lunch.

Yawning, for some reason she felt awfully tired. So, so tired…

"TOHRU!" she jumped, and nearly spilled the lunch she was making. What the… her lunch was up in flames! Yuki and Kyo were busily trying to put out the fire. Roku came downstairs with a fire extinguisher. "Guess I'm not getting any sleep today… Tohru, what's wrong? You've never been this dazed since…"

Tohru smiled. "It's nothing! Just a little more sleep, once I've finished the chores and stuff..." she yawned, and he looked at her with distrusting eyes. "Your lying. What's wrong?" she shook her head again.

"N-Nothing's wrong Roku! Really!" she sighed heavily and looked outside the window. "Maybe I need a walk to clear out my head..." Roku was still looking with eyes that said _'Tell me what's wrong, or i'll force it outta you!'_

She laughed nervoulsy, but nonetheless, walked outside.

Kyo slowly followed.

* * *

Multiple, unrelated thoughts ran through her head. All thoughts stopped at once though, when she saw a cat walk in front of her...

A gray cat.

The gray cat walked towards her, looking at her with pure distrust be for jumping into her arms. She sat down on a nerby bench, and the cat just stared at her.

It continued to look at her with nothing but distrust. It hissed when she moved to pat his head. She quickly removed her hand though. When she made a move to stand, though, it jumped up, scratched her cheeks, and then ran off with a hiss.

"Guess I deserve that..." she whispered softly as she rubbed her abused cheek.

_Flashback_

_What did she do this time? What did she do to get locked up again?_

_"M-Master?"_

_"You dirty beast. Stay in your cage, where you belong." the sound of a cage closing and locking up was the last sound she head, before she was in complete darkness._

_A few hours later, the sound of a door opening, and a bright light engulfed the room, making her hiss in pain, and cover her eyes. _

_"Tohru?" she knew that voice from anywhere._

_"KIT!" she yelled in happiness. He put a finger to his lips, and she instantly silenced. "I brought you a present."_

_Kit was one of the only butlers of the household to actually like her. She appreciated it a lot, making every living moment of happiness count. _

_She heard a 'mew' and she squealed in delight. A gray cat was in the arms of the bulter, and he slowly extended the cat to her._

_It wasn't a cat. It was a kitten._

_He slowly put the upper half of the cat through the small holes of the cage. Then the bottom half. "Ya see...? She has ears like you."_

**_( *HINT.* *HINT.*)_**

_She slowly rubbed the kitten's ears, and in response to the ear rub, it purred. Tohru was so content, that she didn't see the shadow in the room, or when Kit left. "It feels so nice..."_

_But what she did __**feel **__was blood pouring through her hands. She was utterly surprised, and tried everything she could do at the moment. "Kitty? KITTY, WAKE UP!" it's soft mews of pain was the only thing heard other than a ragged breathing. _

_"You foolish girl, look what you did." a voice sneered. There was a small knife inside the kitten's back. When she sniffed it,__**(*HINT.* *HINT.)**__ it was filled with poison. The kit looked at her with forgivness before dying completly. "KITTY, I'M SORRY!" she yelled, her tears mixing with the blood of the kit's. _

_"I told you my love. You are a monster. A monster no one can ever love, or care for. The only person who can do that is me. That's why I offer you again." he walked up to the cage, his face soft and non-demonic looking._

_"Be mine, Tohru Honda. I shall force you to become the top of Shinigami society. All you have to do is agree." he said gently, so gently, that anyone else but Tohru could have been easily fooled. _

_"NEVER!" she said defiantly. Her eyes wet with tears from the kittens death. His face went back to the demonic look again, and he opened the cage, and grabbed her arm. Giving a quick slap to the face, he pushed her on the cold unforgiving floor. The kitten's dead eyes saddened her. _

_A foot came in contact with her stomach._

_And she was knocked out cold._

_End of Flashback_

She was jolted out by a voice calling her name. She was scared beyond belief. "SORRY!" she yelled, not sure _why _she was saying sorry, but she felt the need to be. She blinked when she found herself inches from Kyo's blushing face.

"S-Sorry..." and she sat back down in back down in the bench. Kyo stared at her before following suit.

"H-Hey...you looked dazed back there for a couple of seconds. Looked like you were gonna faint. You okay?" he asked, almost acting like he didn't care. But truth be told, he was actually very worried about her. Her usual pale skin, was much paler than before, and it scared him.

She blushed under his gaze, feeling like the little girl she was years ago. "Y-Yeah…thanks for worrying…"

The air was tense between the two before a sound broke their silence like a knife.

_Po pi po pi po po pi po_

_Po pi po pi po po pi po_

_Po pi po pi po po pi po_

_Po pi po pi po po pi po_

_*REPEAT TWICE*_

_WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE_

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, and she quickly took out her pink flip phone from her pocket. "Hello?"

Yells were so loud, that it was audible to Kyo, who was sitting next to her.

_"YEAH, UM, TOHRU, WE NEED YOU AT THE HOUSE- DAMN IT YUKI!" _mumbles were audible from the background, then filled with Roku's anger yell.

_"YEAH, SORRY TOHRU, I'LL HELP YOU CLEAN UP THE HOUSE, CAUSE ME AND YUKI ARE BUSY DESTROYING IT- I WON'T GIVE IT BACK! NEVVVEEERR!" _more yells, and the phone cut of abruptly. She and Kyo looked at each other once, (Although, Kyo had a huge smile on his face) before sprinting off towards the house.

* * *

When they got to the house, Shigure was still out running away from his editor, and Yuki and Roku were wrestling on the floor.

"Oh hey Tohru, what's up?" Roku asked casually, pushing Yuki off with much force."I'm terribly sorry Ms. Honda" Yuki said, standing up straight in a 'Yuki' fashion. "I'll help you clean up." Roku was hugging a green book tightly to his chest. His cheek was bruised, all sorts of bluish colors.

One look for Tohru made him cower back in fear. "He...HE STARTED IT!" he yelled, and pointed at Yuki, like a child who broke their mother's favorite vase.

She raised 3 fingers. "1…"

Roku, who was beyond scared right now, quickly stood up.

"2…"

He quickly took out a bag filled with yellow powder, and sprinkled it on the two boys. "Are you Tinker Bell now?" Kyo said jokingly, before he froze up. As did Yuki, who was examining the powder on his hair.

"2 and a half…"

Roku started mumbling words under his breath, and as he did, the place seemed to come back into order.

"2 and a quarter"

He chanted faster, hoping to beat the clock.

"3."

Tohru smiled brightly. Roku, was sitting down, panting madly. He wiped his brow in pure relief. "Beat the clock." He unfroze the two by pouring blue powder at them. Yuki and Kyo blinked twice before getting into a fight for some reason. "Well, I'll go make lunch really quick…"

Before she walked into the kitchen though, a knock came from the door. Shigure then opened the door slowly before slamming it all the way open. "How are my wonderful children do-" he saw Roku on the couch panting, Kyo and Yuki fighting, and Tohru in the kitchen. He sighed and took of his suit. "And this is the way I should come home every day…" he sighed, and went upstairs to change.

**(THAT PART SUCKED, I KNOW IT ALL TO WELL. I rewrote it 8 TIMES. *COUNTED* So, this is the only one I felt at least a bit satisfied with.)**

* * *

The doorbell rang once again. They had already finished eating, and everyone was doing what work they had from school/work.

"Ne' Tohru…What does Πού πάει ο σκύλος;" he asked her, chewing the top of his pencil. "Where did the dog go?" she answered quietly, writing down a math problem in her journal.

Shigure snickered at this. "Sweet irony…"

Roku glared big blue eyes at him, before turning them to his homework. Suddenly, he put his nose in the air. "What's that sm-"

The ground started to shake. "I-Is it an earthquake?" Tohru said shakily. Shigure shook his head in a 'no' motion. "Looks like she's here early." Kyo's ears immediately perked up. Although, in fear, that in annoyance. "WHAT?" he got up, and tried to run out of the backdoor.

"Ah, ah, ah. You have to say hello to your fiancé."

"DAMN IT, SHE'S NOT MY F-"

"How the hell did you manage to get one? It's most probably someone forced you to…"

"FU-"

The doorbell rang, and Tohru ran to the door. "I'll get the door!" she sang. And technically 'skipped' to the door.

When she got there, the door was already open, wide for the world to see. "Huh…I _know _I closed the door when I got back. So why is it-"

A girl with brown hair and a teddy bear on her back burst through the door. The only thing visible was half of the girl's body. An ominous aura was around her, scaring the wits outta her.

"I…I heard that Kyo was here…i…is it true?" Tohru had to blink twice in order for her mind to comprehend what she was saying. _'Aww…she's so cute…'_

"Why yes, Kyo is here." She said softly. Meanwhile, Shigure was still holding him by his shirt. Her whole body came through the door, and her brown eyes met with Kyo's own scared eyes.

"K..KYO!"

"KAGURA!" he yelled in fear.

She burst through the door. "KYO! KYO! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Shigure finally let go, and Kyo stood more still as a statue. "You never called…or sent a letter…I was so worried…" Suddenly she started to sprint at him at full speed. "KYO MY LOVE! HOW DARE YOU!"

"OH CRAP!"

She grabbed him by his arm and threw him out the window. "HOW DARE YOU NOT CALL ME OR SEND ME ANY LETTERS! YOU MADE ME WORRY SICK!"

She grabbed him by both legs and started throwing it around. Roku's eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes. The pencil in his pale hand falling onto the floor.

"What…"

"Just happened…?" Tohru finished off his sentence, her eyes showing pure horror and surprise.

"Well…that's Kagura."

"Why is she beating Kyo up like that…?" she asked, still clearly showing that she was in a daze. "Well, it's just Kagura's way of showing people her affection."

"She must like him a lot…" Roku stated obviously.

Kagura was about to land another fist in the face of poor Kyo, but she gasped. "KYO! KYO! WHO DID THIS TO YOU! KYO! SPEAKA TO ME!"

"I think you did that." Everyone said simultaneously. **(Big word…)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyo was out somewhere (running from Kagura) sulking and putting ice on his poor abused head.

"Hmm…I wonder...I hope me and Kagura can be good friends…I would really like her to be my friend." Tohru was currently taking out the laundry. "Hmm…First Yuki's clothes… then Kyo-"

"Did you say Kyo? Are those Kyo's clothes?" Tohru blinked as Kagura came into the room, asking about Kyo's clothes. "Well, No, these are Yuki's. I haven't even started on Kyo's."

"I can do it! Please, oh, please, can I do it? What kind of wife would I be if I couldn't do laundry!"

Tohru's smile grew wider. "Ok, I'll be doing lunch then-"

"Oh no, please, can I do lunch?" Tohru blinked. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Kagura nodded. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"SHIGURE!" she yelled, walking out of the kitchen and poking her head into his study room. "I'm going shopping. Need anything?"

"No, but thank you anyway Tohru." She smiled at him and walked upstairs to her bedroom door, and knocked. "Roku, do you need anything from the store?"

"BUY ME SOME SKITTLES!" she rolled her eyes at his manner, and walked back downstairs nearly bumping into Yuki.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, do you need anything from the store? I'm about to go out now."

"You're going to the store? Do you want me to come with you? The tension in this house is killing me." She smiled and nodded. "Oh, wait, let me go get my jacket."

* * *

"Ok, Kyo! I found you!" Kyo was currently crawling out 'quietly' from the house. She jumped onto his back and tried to pull of his hoodie. "Come on, I'm doing you laundry! Now take it off love!"

The hoodie came off with a particularly hard tug. "KAGURA, DAMN IT MY SHIRT! " she ran off with giggles back to the laundry room.

* * *

"Hmm…now how many cups would I need…maybe one…" Tohru had walked into the room, forgetting that she her jacket had been washed, and hung over the drier, watching Kagura pour in a the whole detergent. "Maybe the whole thing… Just for love."

She smiled.

A true one.

* * *

**I KNOW THIS IS A HORRIBLE PLACE TO STOP, BUT I HAVE I GO TO SLEEP I'M LIKE "crap, I still need to write my story…"**

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED. LIKE, REALLY SUCKED. (heck, when I read it to my sister, she ran away crying, saying it was a piece of crap. U_U) **

**But, anyway, I promise, the next one will be SO SO SO MUCH BETTER.**

**I've gotten obsessed with this anime called 'Soul Eater' . I'VE ALREADY PICKED OUT THE COUPLES. I LIKE IT THAT MUCH. ^_^**

**Also, I AM FINISHED WITH TESTING. SO ANYWAY, UPDATES SHALLS BE BACK AS USUAL!**

**Monday isn't so far from Friday…but… YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!**

**Anyway, were almost there to 100 reviews. ^_^ I'M SO EXCITED! OOOOOOOH, 94 REVIEWS SO FAR. THIS CHAPTER WAS THE MOST REVIEWS, I HAVE EVER GOTTEN, FOR ANY CHAPTER. THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, MY LOVE IS DEVOTED TOWARDS YOU!**

**Now, before I forget again, let me do the question. QUESTION TIME!**

**_What was Kyoko's gang name? (*HINT* They gave her that name, because her motorcycle always looked like a red butterfly*HINT* The answer is in the question. THIS IS PROBABLY EASY…)_**

**Anyway, LETS ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS OF OUR LAST QUESTION! THE QUESTION WAS:**

**_"Is Kyo allowed to go to the banquet? You know, the banquet all zodiacs go..."_**

**_AND THE ANSWER IS: No, cause he's the cat, and the cat isn't allowed to go to the banquet because it's 'keeping with the old folktale'. He has to come but...just not allowed to participate.. CONGRATS TO THE WINNERS!_**

**_purpledragonflamegirl_**

**_Mew-Star-Mew_**

**_ShadedStarlight0_**

**_Don'tletmadnesswin321 (No offense, but I laughed at your name, so hard...)_**

**_kana4eva_**

**_blackmistress_**

**_MinaTepeskaTohruslittlesis_**

**_Rozee (guest, and thank you for reviewing on all those chapters, even though it was already posted. Made me feel mushy. ^_^)_**

**_zim2456_**

**_limegreen-wolf_**

**_Sparklefaith_**

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, AND LET'S GET TO 100! ^_^_**


	11. See ya Later Kagura!

**You Don't Belong In a Fruits Basket!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or Fruits Basket**

**Nothing much to say today…EXCEPT I GOT PAST 100 REVIEWS. WOOOAAAHHHOOOWWW!**

A scream from Kagura was all it took to understand what just happened.

As Roku was walking, he slipped, and fell into the water, only to fall into Kagura. Which in turn, made him fall on an invisible Kyo. They were fighting, in the middle, OF THE FREAKING HALL WAY.

"IT'S BELOW 0 DEGRESS DOWN HERE. WHAT THE FIRETRUCK?!"

When he slipped again, just to land on his face, he growled and stomped upstairs. Ignoring the complete look of ignorance from the two.

Earlier, though, things hadn't been as hectic as they were now…

"KAGURA! LET GO OF ME! DAMN IT!"

"KYO MY LOVE!"

"YOUR GONNA RIP MY PANTS OFF!"

"SILLY, I NEED TO DO THE LAUNDRY!"

…

I said not as hectic. GEEZ, LISTEN.

Anywhozels, Roku was still in his room, sulking about something new, Yuki and Tohru were still out shopping, Kyo was currently trying to get his pants back, and Shigure was somewhere doing who knows what. (DUN DUN DUUUNN)

But THIS NARRATOR IS TIRED OF NARRATING ON THE HOUSE. Let's go to Tohru and Yuki. CAMERA 3, YOUR ON!

* * *

"I'm pretty sure you've noticed already, but Kagura kinda has a one track mind when it comes to Kyo. She's had her heart set on marrying him since we were little kids, whatever that's worth. It's pretty silly."

"Oh no, no. I think it's amazing!" Yuki stared at her with wide eyes, filled with confusion. "You do?"

"I mean, that kind of devotion is pretty rare, you know?" she smiled. "To love someone so much for so long. It's really wonderful, isn't it?"

"Hmm…well, I guess so. I haven't really thought of it like that."

She smiled and looked at the road. "She's so determined. She'd be great to have as a friend."

Yuki's lips turned up about…0.5 centimeters.

"You should really try. I'm sure you'd be a good influence on her."

`"I dunno about that, but it's nice of you to say!"

And continued walking their MERRY WAY TO THE STORE. ^_^

* * *

Meanwhile, hiding in the bushes, a _very _naked Kyo stood, shivering even though it was dead hot. "Ok…run in there…get my clothes…and run back out…with my head still intact…great plan? No, awesome plan…ok…time to get my game on…"

Running sneakily through the house, he got to the door of where their little Laundromat was. When he thought no one was there, he saw Kagura wringing out his shirt. "DRY DAMN YOU!" her eyes flashing with a murderous intent.

**(THE THING I HATE, WHEN TYPING SHIRT, IS THAT, YOU COULD ACCIDENTLY TYPE SHIT. SO IF I DO, PLEASE KNOW THAT IT WAS ON COMPLETE ACCIDENT...UNLESS SOMEONE WANTS TO USE COLORFUL LANGUAGE)**

Wringing the poor hoodie so hard, that it ripped in half. When Kyo actually saw the whole thing in his mind, it said _'SCREW THE AWESOME PLAN. THAT'S MY SHIRT!"_

He ran quickly towards his hoodie, snatching it from his hands. "MY LOVE!"

"MY SHIRT!" **(Me: Lol…I coulda typed shit…MY SHIT…LOL…)**

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyo…I can give you this one!" she handed him a shirt that was soaking wet, spilling all over the floor.

"I CAN'T WEAR THAT, IT'S WET!

Suddenly, it sounded like a rumbling sound. "Huh? What's that noise?" she asked, looking around, completely oblivious to the fact the machine was…gonna blow. Kyo was too busy looking at the bubbles spilling out of the washing machine. "Ah crap…" the water came down in a rush, freezing his already cold body, colder than it already was.

He was _trying _to get out of the bubbles, when a hand grabbed him. "KYO! NO! SAVE ME!" she cried. "HELL NO!" he continuingly tried to get out, but either Kagura would make him slip, or he would just slip on his own. Suddenly, Roku came downstairs, feet pounding on the wood. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL? Ha…that rhymed…"

Kagura gasped, suddenly finding the balance to stand up straight and tall in the messy cold waters. "THE TEA" she gasped as she ran to the kitchen, nearly breaking her nose in the process.

When she got there, the kettle was on fire and because of her hastiness, she forgot to wear gloves. The kettle was _very _hot. She dropped it on the floor, fluids spilling out, and landing on the carpet. As if the tea was gasoline **(Roku: HA! ANOTHER RHYME!) **the fire 'ran' after it, licking the carpet with flames, making it catch on fire.

"AHHHH!" Kyo came in and started to fan the fire, but when the fire grew more she screamed. The fire was now licking the shoji doors. The fire was then extinguished, she was surprised to see who had saved her. "Huh? Shigure" as Shigure smiled, Roku rolled his eyes at her before grabbing the kettle, as if the heat didn't scorch him like hell, and dropped it outside. "Now, were gonna have to buy a new one…" he murmured, and snickered as a dazed, nice smelling, naked Kyo was going around like a drunk, trying to find his way towards the washing machine so he could at least put on some clothes.

"Good thing Tohru's not here…she'd be drunkard like him…"***HINT.***

Before he realized it, the whole kitchen had been sprayed with the extinguisher, making sure nothing else was flammable, he grabbed a chopstick from the fridge.

And just…

Bit on it.

As Yuki and Tohru walked home, her nose caught the scent of fire. "Fire?" she sniffed the air again.

Yuki looked at her. "Is something wrong, Ms. Honda?"

"I…I thought I smelt smoke is all." He smiled and they walked to the house.

* * *

When Tohru got there, she nearly fainted. Nearly the whole kitchen was scorned and white. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" her brother yelled, and she nearly fell on her own butt (three times to be exact) as she walked through the house, gazing at the damage. "Woah…" she blinked as she slowly walked into the kitchen, it was burnt everywhere, and white crust now stained the walls.

"D-Do you need any help Kagura?" she shook her head no. "I tried to help to, but she insisted that she didn't need any. Oh well…" she looked sadly at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I made this mess. I'll clean it." Tohru sighed. "If you insist…"

"I guess we'll have to order food today…and I was so looking forward to Tohru's cooking!"

"AHH! I don't think I can eat another bite!" Shigure said, patting his now full stomach. " I'm going to bed. Night." And Roku walked upstairs.

After they had ordered Chinese, and ate their fill, Tohru noticed two boxes that were left untouched. "Oh…they still haven't come down to eat…"

"Well, I think I'll be heading to bed now. Goodnight." And Yuki was the next one to leave.

"AHH! Same here, I think a good nap will put these old bones to rest. Night Tohru!" and Shigure left, leaving Tohru all alone.

_'I know! I'll give Kagura and Kyo their food!' _she smiled at the thought and went into the kitchen. "Wow...it's so clean." The kitchen was shining and spotless, the smell of smoke and extinguish smell were gone to.

She knew that if she warmed up the food now, that it would taste horrible. "Hmm…" she smiled wider as she took the rice, and made plain rice ball with it. "There we go!"

When she heard a 'RIP' outside, she guessed that Kagura was outside, doing the shoji doors. "Oh…this is gonna take all night…"

"Hey Kagura!" Tohru said happily. "I saw that you didn't eat dinner, so I made some rice balls! Oh, but if you don't like them cold, I could easily go warm it up, no prob-"

"No…no…I…I like it cold…" Tohru smiled brightly. "If it's gonna take all night, then we should at least make it fun by talking to each other, right?"

"We…?"

Tohru only smiled, and went to the right side of the shoji door. "Mhmm!" she rolled a new piece of paper **(I'M TO LAZY TO DO THE RESEARCH ON WHAT IT'S ACTUALLY CALLED. FORGIVE ME. DX) **and put it on the door, making sure to cut the extra pieces out.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kagura spoke out. "Hey look! I made a cat!" she held up a cut cat. "Aww! It's so cute!" Tohru smiled. They were finally talking to each other!

"See!" she held it up for Kagura to see. Kagura smiled brightly. "Is that a rat?" Tohru nodded eagerly, and put it on Kagura's shoji door. "Now, you put the cat on mine!" Kagura did so. "I think I'm gonna make a dog next…"

"Well…I'll make another cat!"

"Ok! So what do you like to do?"

"Lots of things!" Tohru smiled. In her mind, she was finally glad. She made another new friend.

"Hey, can I have another rice ball?"

"Sure!"

* * *

She slowly walked up the ladder. "I knew you would be here!" Kyo was scared shitless, and nearly fell off the roof. "D-Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, sorry. I saw that you didn't eat dinner, so I brought some myself!" she handed him a plate of three rice balls.

The awkward silence was more awkward then the one with Kagura. She fiddled her fingers a bit. "Um…was it nice? Staying in the mountains alone?"

Kyo blinked. "I wasn't alone. I was with my master." He looked up in the sky, as if seeing a picture of him.

"OH! A MASTER! WOW! THAT'S COOL!"

Kyo smiled. "Yeah, he was awesome!"

"Was it hard? Training in the mountains." He shrugged and looked off towards the moon. "It wasn't hard. But not necessarily easy either." He stood up on the roof, smiling like an idiot. "Every day, I would wake up and think 'What's he gonna teach me today?' I mean, every day was just a new experience! Sometimes, I would go without dinner, But hell, it was worth it! Ah, just look at me go on and on about it!" he finally found out that he was rambling and sat down, cat ears popping out, dropping. "I bet now, you could think I'm weird, huh?"

Tohru shook her head. "No, no! I mean, when I was in my old house, I would always try to teach myself how to protect myself. In the place I lived in, it wasn't safe to stay alone. When my brother came back from school, he always taught me what he had learned in his training. And then, a master came to my house, and started teaching me, but then my friend who owned the house kicked him out…I mean, I think he would be so disappointed if he found off I was slacking in my martial arts…" she continued to ramble like there was no tomorrow, and Kyo smiled.

"Why don't I teach you some of my moves, huh?" Tohru stopped rambling in mid-sentence. _'He…He's keeping that promise…not that he remembers it…but…it counts…'_

"Show me what you got!"

Tohru was becoming flustered. "Uh…uh…RIGHT! STRAIGHT!" she punched him pathetically. Kyo stared at her, and her face was on fire.

"You suck."

That did it, and she looked down dejectedly. "Yeah, guess I've really been slacking off…" after that, he held her hand and started to teach her how to punch. "Now, you can't punch like that, or your thumbs gonna get bruised, you have to put some umph into it. Try again." And she did, this time harder. He smiled, and continued to teach her.

_'Mom, I've learned some new things about Kyo and I have a new friend Kagura! I hope I learn more about them soon…'_

* * *

"KYO, I HATE YOU!" an angry hot Kagura sped past Kyo, making him fly. "CRAP!" **(How one person can be so energetic in the morning, I have no clue.)**

"I JUST WANT ONE KISS. AND YOU WON'T GIVE ME ANY?! I HATE YOU! WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MARRIED!"

"ONLY AFTER YOU THREATNED TO KILL WITH A BOULDER IF I DIDN'T!"

Tears started to fly out of her eyes. "I HATE YOU!" running out the door with full speed.

"Hello! It is I, your handy, dandy postman, here to deliver your daily mail!" his eyes were shining with the sun, and it was as if he was flying towards the door.

Kagura suddenly burst out of the trees, tears blinding her vision, and she ran straight into him.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

Yuki ran full speed and charged at the postman. "Thank you for your time in giving us our mail. We are grateful."

"It's what I do, BYYYEEE!" as Yuki pushed him all the way back, out of 'harm's way'.

"OH MY GOSH! I FIGURED OUT YOUR ZODIAC SIGN!" she smiled at Roku. "It's a boar!"

"That counts as cheating! NO FAIR!"

"Ya know, Kagura, I think I'm beginning to understand why you like Kyo so much. He sure does have many amazing qualities. I want to see him the way that you do."

Her once cute eyes turned fierce.

She jumped out of Tohru's arms, and into the face of Kyo's. "YOU BACKSTABBING LYING NO GOOD CHEATER!" continually punching him in the face. "AH! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THIS TIME!?"

"Hey Kagura, maybe you should just forgive him so nothing else can be broken." Roku asked. "I WILL FORGIVE HIM, AFTER I KILL HIM!"

"Uh…uh... wait. Let me start over." She stopped her punching spree to listen to her. "What I'm trying to say is that I hope I could be like you, who can see all the amazing qualities in people."

"You…wanna…be like me?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thank shinigami that you're not."

Kagura happily skipped off. Waving a 'goodbye' to Kagura. "Bye! Come visit soon!"

"If we were alone right now, I would punch you." Roku said, twitching as she said 'COME VISIT SOON!'

Tohru laughed nervously. When she brought Roku's arm to look at his watch, her eye twitched. "What?"

"WE HAVE 60 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!"

Everyone sighed. _'Here we go again…'_

The earthquake came back, and like a tornado, dust flew up into the air, as Kagura ran at Kyo with full force. "SILLY, I DIDN'T GIVE YOU MY GOODBYE KISS!"

"ACK DAMN IT! LET GO OF ME!"

As Kyo was trying not to get a big smack on the cheek, Yuki started talking to Tohru. "Maybe, one day, I can show you to my secret base."

"SECRET BASE?! LIKE MILATARY WEAPONS, OR MAYBE HIDDEN ALIENS…"

Yuki sweat dropped. "Well, it's a base alright. But I don't think it's the one you're thinking of."

"OK, NOW GO TO SCHOOL, AND BE GOOD!"

Kyo now had a gigantic lip stain on his cheek. Steaming, he walked ahead of everyone. "COME ON, I WANT TO GET TO CLASS EARLY!"

Everyone shook their heads.

_Hey mom! Looks like I've learned another new cool thing about the zodiac! I guess it's time to go to school. See you later!_

* * *

**HELLOOO! I AM BACK! WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. MAN, I HAVE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. YOU MADE MY DAY. ^_^ I WAS JUST SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT.**

**I just realized that the "HERE COMES KAGURA!" episode from Fruits Basket, is almost like "HERE COMES HONEY BOO BOO!" I'm late. I know. DX **

**MY friend and I laughed really hard at the irony of it all**

**THANK YOU SPARKLEFAITH FOR BEING MY 1****st**** REVIEWER**

**AND MY 100****th****. **

**XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDD I LOLED THAT SO HARD**

**ANYWAY, I WAS SO EXITED YESTERDAY, WHEN THEY ADDED THE NEW 'MORE THAN 2 CHARACTER' thing. I mean, like, I COULD DO Kyo/Tohru and Yuki/Tohru. ON ONE STORY. XDDDD I WAS JUMPING UP AND DOWN. THE NEXT UPDATE, WILL BE THAT YOU CAN FILTER/SEARCH UP TO NOW 4 CHARACTERS. AT THE SAME TIME. So, yeah, I was excited.**

**THAT QUESTION LAST TIME, IT WAS TO EASY! AND I HATE DOING EASY THINGS. SO NOW, I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A HARD ONE!**

**_Question time!_**

**_What is Momiji's nationality?_**

**_Japanese/ ?_**

_*HINT* LOOK AT HIS CLOTHES*HINT* REWATCH EPISODE "There are no memories it's ok to forget*HINT* IF YOU READ THE MANGA, THEN LOOK AT WHAT HE SAYS MOST OF THE TIME. WHAT LANGUAGE IS HE SPEAKING?*_

**_IF THAT'S TO HARD FOR YA, I'LL GIVE YOU MERCY._**

**_Who of the three (Shigure, Yuki, Kyo) actually LIKE Ayame?_**

**_AND IF YOU GET THEM _**** BOTH ****_RIGHT, YOU GET 3 EXTRA POINTS. I'm not even keeping track of points. SO KEEP TRACK OF YOUR OWN POINTS. AT THE END OF THE STORY, WE TALLY THEM UP, TO SEE WHO KNOWS THE MOST FRUITS BASKET. NO CHEATING! ^_^_**

**_Ok, so, now, announcing the winners of the last bonus chapter question!_**

**_What was Kyoko's gang name? (*HINT* They gave her that name, because her motorcycle always looked like a red butterfly*HINT* The answer is in the question. THIS IS PROBABLY EASY…)_**

**As you can see, this question was too easy. Her gang name is 'The Red Butterfly'. It was because she was on a motorcycle, and the lights always looked like those of the tails on a butterfly. This was also the gang that Uo found herself in. **

**CONGRATS TO THE WINNERS! (OH MY GOSH, I KEEP ACCIDENTLY KEEP CLOSING THE TAB. DX.)**

**tomboygreengurl ****(It was TOO EASY. IK. DX)**

**blackmistress**** (I DON'T DESERVE GREAT REVIEWERS LIKE YOU. DX)**

**zim2456**

**Mew-Star-Mew ****(YOUR COMMENT MADE ME LAUGH SO HARD, THAT THE JUICE I WAS DRINKING, CAME OUTTA MY NOSE, AND FELL ON MY LAPTOP. XD)**

**limegreen-wolf ****(WAHHH, I DON'T DESERVE YOUR LOVE EITHER.)**

**toolazytologin ****(*HIGHFIVES*)**

**the sakura trees**** (Wahh...I'm really, really sorry. *She knows what I mean*)**

**DaughterOfTheSeaGod1 ****(That's why I'm rewatching it. XD)**

**1 3 Kyo Sohma ****(YES. LET US BE LAZY TOGETHER. *FALLS ASLEEP WHILE EATING POTATO CHIPS AND WATCHING ANIME*)**

**purpledragonflamegirl ****(WAHHH, I DON'T DESERVE ANY OF YOUR LOVE. DXXX)**

**ShadedStarlight0 (I'M SORRY I DIDN'T PUT YOU UP EARLIER. DX)**

_**CONGRATS TO THE WINNERS! SORRY BOUT THE LATE UPDATE, AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL, NEXT FRIDAY. **_

_**CHOW! ;D**_


	12. I Guess This Is Goodbye

**You Don't Belong In A Fruit Basket!**

**HHHEEEYYY! Happy Friday/Saturday whenever I update this. OK…so…YEAH, ENJOY!**

* * *

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

Eating a carrot for a midnight snack, Tohru looked at the phone in confusion. Who could be calling the Sohmas at this time?

Roku was sitting beside her, eating Honey Bunches of Oats with no milk as his midnight snack. "I'll get it." She whispered.

She hesitantly went up to the phone, and picked it up. She stared at the phone before putting it in her ear.

"H-Hello?"

"_Hello Tohru." _A gruff voice said. There was a bell ringing somewhere. Why was it so familiar-?

Her heart stopped.

And she dropped the phone.

* * *

"Y-Yes?" she wasn't even wondering _how _**he **got their phone number.

"_Tohru, I want you to get out of that house immediately. I have paid for the renovation to complete before the real date. I do not like you being in that house. Take Roku out, I don't care. Go back to your Grandfather's house, and leave this house. For good."_

"Tohru, who the hell is that?" he whispered. Walking towards the phone with curiosity , he took the phone from her, and she let him, her eyes still staring off into space.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Roku."_

The moment he heard that voice, he slammed the phone back on its pedestal.

* * *

We all know that the class is always rowdy during the morning before the teacher comes in. Most of the time, the teacher has problems with settling the class down.

But this morning…

No one was spreading gossip.

No one was talking about the latest football game.

No one was acting like an idiot.

No one was standing in their chairs.

It was just…quiet.

When Ms. Box came into the room, she brought along the principal and some other administrators. By the least, they were _very _surprised at the quiet class _actually _doing their work.

Roku was staring at the window, his depression seeping through the students.

It seemed like Tohru was also acting the same way. Her brother's depression, and her own clashed together, causing bleakness to seep into the students of 1A.

The teacher was chatting excitedly with her other friends about how she finally _trained their class to behave._

This happened before. But only once or twice.

It was when the Honda twins mother died.

_Flashback_

_The atmosphere in the room was happy. Everyone was laughing, singing their little songs, and so on. _

"_Tohru! Roku!"_

"_GRANDPA!" they both screamed, dropping their toys and running towards them, his arms were wide open for hugs. "Hello. How was your day in school?"_

"_GREAT!" they said simultaneously._

"_Ok. Let's go home."_

"_Cookies?" Roku asked._

"_Yep! Cookies!" he answered._

"_YAY!"_

_But later that day, they waited for their mom to come back. They kept waiting…and waiting…and waiting…_

"_Grandpa? Where's mommy? Grandpa?" she walked into a room where her grandfather was holding tissue and __**crying. **__Her grandpa __**never **__ever cried. _

"_Grandpa? Grandpa? What's wrong Grandpa?" _

_All he did was pull Tohru into his lap, and hug her close…_

_The next day, the who room was quiet. Nobody sang a song. _

_End of Flashback_

The teacher was just looking at the bored, teaching dully. No one laughed for the whole day. Was it because of Tohru and Roku? Usually if one was depressed, it wouldn't affect everyone. But…if it was both of them…

"MR. HONDA!" she slammed her book on his desk, but all he did was look up, past her eyes.

Usually the class would laugh. But no one did. The teacher looked puzzled for a moment before continuing on her lesson.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Yuki and Kyo thought silently.

**(OF COURSE IT'S SILENT. THEY ARE THINKING!)**

Both were starting to get worried about the two.

* * *

"U-Um…I don't know how to explain this…" Roku twiddled his fingers nervously, trying to think of the correct words to say. Which was usually quite easy for him, but not this time.

"What she is trying to say is that the renovation is done, Shigure." Tohru finished.

Kyo stopped whatever he was doing outside, and looked over his shoulder, just in time to see Roku smack Tohru on the head in annoyance. "No. That's not what I'm trying to say. What I'm trying to say is that I'm staying here."

"What?" she said quietly.

"Yeah. I've decided that, I don't wanna go back that hell hole called a house. And living our crappy cousins is even worse." Tohru looked down sadly at her balled up fists. Trying not to cry. She had to be the big girl here! Not the cry baby one…

"Wait, what is this renovation? Why haven't I heard of it?" Kyo asked, walking into the small room they were in. Tohru shook her head sadly, and stood up. "I-I should start packing up…"

Roku huffed something under his breath but looked at Kyo. "We only stayed here cause we had nowhere to go for some time. But now that the renovation is done, we…or I should say, she can go back home now." '_Back where Zenaku can find her…'_

Roku stood up. "I'll go make dinner." Walking briskly towards the kitchen.

* * *

When she turned the corner, tears about to spill out of her eyes, a surprised Yuki stood in the corner.

"M-Ms Honda…"

"O-Oh…Yuki…thank you for everything!" and put on a fake smile.

"A-Anytime." He stuttered. She nodded and walked past him to walk upstairs towards his room.

"A gazillion poetic and loving things you could have said to her, but all you say is 'Anytime'" he mocked in a high pitched voice. "Really Yuki, I'm surprised." Shigure said as his head popped out from the corner. Yuki seemed to not hear or ignored him completely, and looked at the path she walked.

She packed the small stuff that she had in her room and put it in her small bag. When she picked up mom's picture she just sat there, as if having an imaginary conversation with her.

"Yo, Tohru." She jumped back 10 spaces, as she heard her 'older' brother. "W-What?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"You got a letter. It came from the main house. It was locked with a golden seal, so I couldn't open it."

She hesitantly took the envelope and slowly opened. When she looked behind her shoulder, he was already gone.

She took a deep breath and pulled out the small sheet of paper out of it with much force. She opened her trembling eyes slowly.

What is said…what…

_You should know by now. A rice ball can never belong in a fruit basket._

She slowly put the letter back in the envelope. Sat in the corner of her bedroom…

And _wept._

* * *

_**HI GUYS!**_ **Another finished chapter! I know it seems short, but I WAS DOING THIS STUPID PROJECT FOR MY STUPID TEACHER, WHO SHE WAS ALL LIKE "OH MY GOSH, YOU HAVE TO DO YOUR VOICE OVER. YOU NEED TO DO YOUR MUSIC ON BLACK HISTORY MONTH. BLAH BLAH BLAH!"**

**So yeah, I was preoccupied… (WITH KILLING HER OF COURSE…oh crap…the cops are here. *GLARES* WHO CALLED THEM?!)**

**Anyway, I don't have much to say cause I'm too busy… (HIDING HER BODY…)**

**OK! THE QUESTION IS (and since you guys wanna be SMART WITH ME, I'M GIVING YOU A HARD ONE. *HUFFS ANGRILY SEEING EVERYONE'S CORRECT ANSWERS*)**

**You remember the hostess lady? The one that took care of the hot springs that Momji took Tohru and the others? Well, the question is:**

**What was the robe color that the hostess was wearing? (*HINT* YEAH, I'M MAKING YOU REWATCH THE EPISODES. YOU GOTTA BE A FRUITS BASKET FAN TO READ MY STORIES. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.)**

**Also, I've been REALLY obsessed with the new anime 'Soul Eater'**

_*******SPOLIER AHEAD************_

**I MEAN, HOW THE HELL CAN MEDUSA COME BACK IN A LITTLE GIRL'S BODY, AND TAKE OVER POOR CRONA LIKE THAT?! SHE WAS ALL HAPPY WITH MAKA AND SOUL AND EVERYONE! *Episode 4, Season 3, YEAH, THAT'S HOW FAR I'VE GONE IN A WEEK.***

**AND OH MY GOSH, Me and my bros/sis/cousins said that "Oh my gosh, Maka sounds a lot like Tohru…" **

**SO THEN, BEING THE LOVELY SMART PEOPLE THAT WE WERE, WE LOOKED IT UP…AND…**

**MAKA ALBARN, AND TOHRU HONDA (English voices) BOTH HAVE THE SAME ENGLISH ACTOR VOICES. I WAS SO CEASED… Wait…maybe I should have put that as a question…DARN IT!**

_**************SPOLIOER OVER*******************_

**Anyway, enough talk. Let's announce the winners! I WANTED THE QUESTION TO BE HARD! YET YOU GUYS ANSWERED IT WITH EASE! DARN IT!**

What is Momiji's nationality?

Japanese/ ?

**AND THE ANSWER IS…*unrolls* GERMAN! CONGRATS TO THE WINNERS!**

**THE OTHER QUESTION WAS"**

**__****Who of the three (Shigure, Yuki, Kyo) actually LIKE Ayame?**

THE ANSWER (as we all know) IS SHIGURE! CONGRATS TO THE WINNERS! **(If they have 1 beside their name, you got one right, if you have 2, then you got 2 right.)**

**P.S.: ShadedStarlight0, you get two extra points cause I forgot you last time. DX**

**WINNERS!**

**1 3 Kyo Sohma*SNIFFELS* YOU ARE KICKED OUT OF THE LAZY CLUB! *kicks pathetically with my fat self, and ends up twisting my ankle for some odd reason* GAHHH!**2

**Don'tletmadnesswin321 (2)**

**Mew-Star-Mew(2) ****_*oh...so I shouldn't drink milk either?_**** Looks at poor computer screen***

**Sparklefaith(2)**

**blackmistress(1)**

**DaughterOfTheSeaGod1 (2)**

**ShadedStarlight0(4) *I'M SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYY***

**limegreen-wolf(2) *I STILL DON'T DESERVE YOOOUUUU!***

**LOVINGLIFE (1) *wahh, thank you!***

**tomboygreengurl(2) SORORRRRRYYY WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! GAAHHHH**

**purpledragonflamegirl (2)**

**the sakura trees (2)**

* * *

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. SO ANYWAY, YALLS KNOW THE USUAL! AND I'LL SEE YOU ON FRIDAY!**

**Chow!**

**Strawberry ish out!**


	13. Home

**You Don't Belong in A Fruit Basket!**

**Hey guys! Here's another chappy…so…yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you think it worked?"

"Most probably. Tohru is such a goody. She will listen." Akito said quietly.

"Hmm…I don't think so. She will be drawn back to that place, either by her own will, or by force." Zenaku responded, twirling a red rose in his hand.

**( I have just finished playing Ib. The roses grew on me. -_-)**

"And what force may that be, Aku?" he said. **(AKITO'S A HE IN MY FANFIC!)**

"I don't know. It's strange really. Maybe I might visit her sometime…"

"Patience is key. Wait until the talent show."

"Hmm…maybe you're right…" he said, pulling the petals of the rose slowly off.

* * *

"Ok, now remember, don't talk to any strangers, if you go shopping, make sure there's a lot of witnesses, so if something were to happen, I could get a description, and make the guy that hurt you feel hell. Um…what else…" Roku said, checking over his sister multiple times before she left the door.

"It's ok, I'll be fine." She said.

"SAYS THE GIRL THAT FALLS DOWN WHATEVER SHE CAN TRIP ON, INCLUDING AIR!"

"You should stop babying her. She'll be perfectly fine." Kyo said leaning against the door frame. Roku's heavy glare told him to STFU.

Kyo shrugged and walked to the kitchen silently. Everywhere was unusually quiet. No one was fighting, and Shigure wasn't making any perverted comments.

"Um…there are some leftovers from last night's dinner…and…OH! I made new stew and rice, so if you want some, it's in a small pot…" Tohru was still trying to remember what else she was missing to tell the Sohamas before she left.

"They changed the date for the trash to Tuesday, so…" she murmured something incoherent at the end. "Ah Tohru, a worry cat as always. We are grown men. Well…_some _of us are." He hinted, nudging his head towards Yuki and Kyo.

"Shut up you stupid dog." Said the two pissed off boys.

"We can take care of ourselves flower. Don't worry your petals off."

Tohru blushed and slowly inched her way towards the door. "Oh…well, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. See ya…WAIT!" She said loudly, slowly taking out a piece of folded paper out of her pocket.

"That's the address to my grandpa's house. If you need me, that's where I'll be!" before walking out the door completely. Roku had been smiling the whole time. "See ya sis…"

* * *

The house was eerily quiet.

Very, very quiet…

Until Kyo spoke up.

"So…why'd you stay?"

"You're just an idiot." He answered, and turned to look at Kyo. "Well, the reason I stayed is kinda a secret. But…she'll come back. I know it." He smiled to himself, going back in his little world made for him. "She just needs that little…push. " when he realized where he was, he shook his head quickly. "Ah, well, I better get going!" he smiled.

"And where could someone like you be going at this time?" Yuki asked.

"I got a call from an important someone. So I'll be back in about a day or two." He answered. "You guys should go eat dinner. Tohru wouldn't want you guys to go without dinner." And walked out the door with the biggest frown in the world on his face.

* * *

"I hate being a Shinigami with a passion…" Roku said quietly. "Stop complaining. You've been in such a bad mood ever since we started this mission. It's like you've been PMSing. Is there something I should know?" Ice said, covering his ears as the soul screamed it's heart out. "Gosh, you are SO FULL OF IT!" Roku said, holding the soul of a young boy in his arms. "Come on, you wanna go see your momma, right?" he asked gently. The young soul nodded slowly, snuggling himself into Roku's warmth. "Ok, come on, let's go." He smiled.

"Hey, before we take the kid to the Doors, why did you take up this job? Ya know, there aren't much people who take up taking the _kids _to the Doors of Death. So why did you do it? Usually, older Shinigami do it cause their experienced more than us teens. It's really sad when young kids die and _we _have to take them to the Doors of Death. Or the turn into an aku, and we have to send them to judgment."

"…You talk way to much ya know."

"It's something you gotta deal with, so tell me why you took it up?"

"Why did _you _take up this job?" Roku countered back, jumping down the steps that lead through the Doors of Death.

"I like to help kids. It's not fair they die so early, and then turn into an evil soul; aku, and kill innocent people! It's sad really."

"…"

"HEY! I TOLD YOU MY REASON, YOU TELL ME YOURS!"

"Hey, you ready to see your ma?" Roku asked the boy, the Doors opening, sensing a soul not connected to a body.

The little boy nodded and Roku sat him on the ground, and gave him a little nudge. The boy hesitantly let go of the traditional Shinigami hakama he was wearing, and walked slowly towards the blue light. Roku first thought the boy was mute, after all, he only nodded and shook his head.

"Ma…where are you?"

A woman spoke in Spanish, and the young boy put his hand out towards the light, and in moments the boy was gone.

"It's kinda personal…why I took up this job."

Ice knew why he took up this job. He took it cause something happened in his family, and he _had _to take the job. But, he wanted to know _what. _

"Yeah, you were much better with the adults. You mostly used brute force…"

"Well, we still have about 10 more kids. Come on, now isn't the time to be talking about who does what."

* * *

"Ah, hello Tohru! It's good to see you again!" her grandpa said, smiling brightly. "Hey Grandpa! It's good to see _you _again!" she smiled right back.

"Ahh, where is that troublesome brother of yours?" he asked, his old eyes looking behind her. "Oh, well, he decided to stay with a friend…"

"Ah, that's too bad. WELL, come and meet your cousins!" he said, and walked into the kitchen, which most probably mean that she should follow him.

When she walked into the kitchen, she found 3 people inside. 2 adults, and a teenage female. "Hi, I'm-"

"Yeah, Yeah, You're Tohru Honda. We get it already. Look, hurry up, and go clean that crap you call a room that I'm supposed to sleep in. Only then are you worthy of knowing my name." she said 'sassily'.

**(OMG, WORD DIDN'T PUT A RED LINE UNDER SASSILY! *FIST PUMPS*)**

Tohru smiled nonetheless and walked upstairs to put her things upstairs.

* * *

A few more hours into the night, she was daintily ironing her clothes for school tomorrow. She _had _been humming the song of 'Black Paper Moon' under her breath;

**(YES. SOUL EATER. WOOOOHHOOOOO!)**

Until her uncle came in the room, holding the purple sock she had put in his drawer moments earlier. "Oh, hey-"

"Did you put that sock in my room?"

Well, obviously she _didn't _put the sock in his room. Cause she _wasn't _the one unpacking his bag and she _didn't _put any clothes in his drawer.

WHOOPS

Sorry, I love being sarcastic.

Anyway, she nodded her head and the man sighed and threw the sock onto her bed. "Does that look like a sock I would wear? Make a mental note. Those socks belong to your grandpa, not me." And walked out of the room.

She knew that if Roku were here, then a lot of people would have already been socked in the chin right now.

* * *

Now doing her homework, Tohru sat down, trying to figure out what human nails, and shark teeth had in common.

"Tohru! Can you come down here for a second?" her aunt yelled from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" she yelled back, and quickly ran downstairs. When she didn't slip into the wall when she went down the flight of steps, her heart panged a bit. Remembering from the Sohma House, that almost every day, she would go down those flight of steps, and somehow, no matter what, slip and fall into the wall.

She blamed the last 3 steps.

"Tohru, be a dear, and get me the saucers, please?" she asked, multitasking by stirring soup, while also taking chicken out of the oven. "Right!" Tohru responded.

When she went to the usual spot, the dishes weren't there. Her aunt noticed this and sighed. She went towards the top cupboard, and pulled out a gigantic saucer. "For future reference, we keep our saucers here, not over there."

A memory of her getting a saucer out of the-

**(OK, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED, AND I HAVE NO INTERNET ACCESS RIGHT NOW WHATSOEVER. (until I post this chappy) SO, I'M GONNA CALL IT…A DROBE. DEAL WITH IT. IT'S THE MIX OF A WARDROBE, AND…and…uh…)**

Drobe, with Yuki smiling beside her made her heart flutter in her small chest.

She sighed and walked back upstairs grudgingly to find her cousin sitting on the bed. "Glad to see you've picked you're crap. Now, clean my side. " she said sassily, while standing up, and walking towards the door. "I swear, there is no point in getting a bigger house, if I'm gonna share my room, with a _brat. _"

Yep…

Many people would have been socked in the chin.

* * *

**(I WANTED TO END THE CHAPTER RIGHT HERE, BUT THEN I FELT LIKE IT WAS DRAGGING IT ON, SO YOU'RE GONNA SIT TIGHT, AND WATCH THE WHOLE EPISDOE. AREN'T I SWEAT?!)**

Tohru sat in her room, looking at the beautiful shining moon. For some odd reason, a memory of her childhood came into mind…

_Flashback_

_A young Tohru and Roku sat in their mother's car, eagerly awaiting to wherever they were going. "Where we going momma?" they asked repeatedly during the drive. "It's a surprise!" she sang and continued to drive._

_A few minutes later, they were in front of a tattoo shop. "OOOH! MOMMA, MOMMA, THAT MAN LOOKS REALLY STRONG!"Roku yelled, pointing at a guy looking their way. The man puffed out his chest in male pride and walked over towards them. "Smart kid you got there." He said, before walking out the door with a big smile on his face._

_Tohru smiled brightly when her mother showed the twins to tattoo samples. "Ok, you two have to pick. Which one wants a sun, and which one wants a moon?" she said, smiling. The twins looked at each other before pointing at the one they both wanted._

"_I WANT MOON!" she cried._

"_I WANT SUN!" he cried louder._

_Kyoko blinked rapidly before dropping the bomb._

"_Why?" _

_Roku stepped up first, seeing Tohru was about to talk. "First of all, the sun is bright, like me, I make everyone smile, but sometimes I make people angry, like the sun, I'm always first, like the sun, and when I'm angry, everyone has to feel my wrath, like the sun!"_

_Tohru pushed her brother outta the way before stepping up and saying why she wanted to the moon. "I'm awesome, like the moon, I've got a gazillion friends, like the moon, I'm never alone, like the moon-"_

"_Stupid that's the same thing." Roku said._

_She chose to ignore this. "And even though my light isn't that bright, and I get my light from the sun, I try to shine people's way outta the darkness, like the moon!" she smiled brightly, finishing her speech. _

_It was silent. _

_Before Roku spoke up._

"_The moon is stupid."_

_The two proceeded to attack each other with much force. Their mother stomped her foot, and they immediately stopped. "Ok, now, you two are gonna wait right here." _

_They waited, and even though they were fighting just a few seconds ago, they started to talk about school, their dad, (he is alive right now) and food!_

_Their mom came back with something that looked really, really sharp. Tohru stepped behind Roku, who looked like he wasn't scared, but was shivering in the inside._

"_M-Mommy, what's that?" Tohru asked, poking her brown head from behind Roku. "Ok Roku, you first!" their mom said, grabbing her son's hand_

_Kyoko stabbed the sun looking shape cutter into Roku's right hand. Then, proceeded to paint it delicately with something called; "**PERMA-PAINT, NEVER GETS OFF! EVER!"**_

_After 5 minutes, she was done, and Roku's sun looked awesome. Tohru gasped as Roku stood, examining his now cool arm. "CO-" Tohru shoved him outta the way, and put her arm in, waiting for the pain to start and finish. Kyoko smiled, and did the same thing she did to her as she did to Roku, except used a moon, and did the left hand. _

"_Ok! Now I can finally tell you two apart!" she said, smiling proudly at her work. The twins were too obsessed with their hand to not notice their mom get into a fist fight with one of the strong guys in there._

_Of course, she won._

_End of Flashback_

Tohru looked at her left hand slowly. The moon was still shining as if it was just yesterday she had painted. No one actually notices unless she sticks her hand into their face. The twins noticed some things when examining their marks. Roku's only glowed when it was daytime. Which meant the moment the moon went down and so on. Tohru's shinnied the moment the sun left the sky, and the moon was just peaking over the horizon. Sometimes, they would see the moon and the sun in the sky, if the sun was just slowly setting. It would glow faintly during that time too.

Maybe it was just their imagination. She didn't actually care, she knew it glowed, and that was all. She turned her head to see her cousin sleeping soundly in her bed. Then turned her head to look at the moon once again.

"Maybe…maybe we're all staring at the same moon, mom. Maybe, Kyo, Roku, Shigure, Yuki, maybe we're all staring at the moon.

And indeed.

They were.

* * *

**(THERE ARE SOOOO MANY GOOD PLACES TO STOP THIS CHAPTER! BUT I CAN'T BE LAZY! I MUST TRUDGE ON, TO FINISH THIS DAMNED EPISODE!)**

In school that day, she didn't see her brother at all. Which meant **2 **things.

1.) He was skipping class again

2.) He was on a mission.

If anyone were to ask her, she would have picked the former.

She walked into school, her depression hanging in the air, making everyone she passed either

A.) Really, really, really, really, really sad.

B.) Really, really quiet

C.) Or C, just stared at her

It was weird really, everyone was staring at her, or just became unusually quiet. The administrators of the school noticed this, and they thought it was some kind of disease.

Tohru proved them wrong when she walked passed them, her aura mixing with their confused ones, and her depressing aura overpowering the confused. Therefore, making them equally silent/depressed as the students.

For some odd reason, Roku (mentally) gave her a nice, hard, SMACK to the head. She immediately realized that she can't be depressed (in school) and quickly covered it up with her happy nature.

She passed Hana and Uo. Hana immediately sensed something wrong with her waves, and asked her what was wrong. She gave them that fake smile, and said "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine!"

They both looked at her with eyes that said "_I know you're lying." _But said nothing. "Hey, where's that stupid boy you call a brother? He was supposed to play me today in Rich Man, Poor Man."

"I think he went on a mission."

Of course, being with the two ever since, they knew basically everything. From her deepest, darkest secret, to the stupidest thing that she's ever done.

So they knew about her curse

And they knew what Roku did.

"Hmm…wouldn't it be nice to become a Shinigami for once…" Hana said staring at the window, watching a butterfly pass.

"I guess it would." Tohru said nervously. Checking the clock, she told them a quick apology. "I'm sorry guys, but Ms. Williams wanted me in her office to help her with some things today! I'll see you two soon!"

The two girls waved at her, as she ran to the principal's office.

* * *

While running towards the office, she saw Kyo walking his lonely way to class. "Oh, Good Morning Kyo!" she said brightly. Kyo looked at her with a blush and walked off, grumbling a good morning.

_So, I guess this is it…things just won't be the same anymore. _

* * *

**AND I'M ENDING IT HERE FOLKS- *GETS SMACKED WITH A RANDOM FISH* AHHHH! What the…fish? *TURNS AROUND WITH A GOOFY FACE BEFORE FALLING SPLATTOIE ON THE FLOOR*)**

Now in jogging towards the office, she passed Yuki, who seemed absorbed with stapling something on the wall. She slowly walked her way towards it. "What's that?" she asked him, and Yuki stepped back, admiring his work. "It's a talent show coming up. Anyone in the school can audition and enter." Tohru smiled as she remembered last year's talent show. Last year, they had done a beautiful dance, and let the crowd interact with them. Therefore, somehow, they got in 2nd place. But, they were happy nonetheless. This time, Roku got to choose what act to do.

"Well, how has your home been treating you so far, Ms. Honda?"

"It's fine, actually, it's going great! It's nice to meet other members of my family that I have never seen." She said while smiling.

"Ah, well, I still have the top floor to do, well, I guess I'll see you later Ms. Honda. Goodbye."

_Yeah…things really aren't the same anymore._

* * *

Once everyone had gotten home from school, Kyo burst through the door, and went to sulk on the roof.

"WELL HELLO KYO-"

"Can it, I'm not in the mood." He said with a deadly calmness.

"Hello Shigure, I'm fine.' Was that too much to ask?" he said, making his voice go a pitch higher than his normal one to try and match Kyo's octave.

* * *

Later in the night, Shigure had come home from work, and was famished.

"Tohru? Hello Tohru, I'm starving-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw two boys stop what they were doing. One has stuck his head in the cupboard, while the other stuck his head in the fridge.

"Ah yes, I forgot. It seems like our flower has…withered away." He said, theatrically sad.

**(A.N, Ok, I don't know if that's the _actual _word, but you know how they fake cry in the plays and stuff? Yeah. That's what I mean. Sorry. *BONKS THYSELF*)**

"It sounds like you forgot on purpose." The two teens said darkly. Suddenly Shigure walked towards the fridge, then said "EUREKA!"

"What?" everyone asked.

"I found it. Tohru's stew and rice. I've been looking for it everywhere." He said, holding the pot for the small world to see.

"You were planning to eat it alone?" Kyo asked, cracking his knuckles. "Teehee! Of course not silly! I don't know how to warm this without burning the house down!" Shigure's eyes quickly turned to Yuki's. "YUKI, BE A DEAR AND HEAT THIS UP!"

"You're joking, right."

Shigure sighed and rolled his head. "KYO, WARM IT UP!"

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO IT!?"

"Cause at least you're not that stupid in the cooking department." Yuki said dully. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY! I'M NOT YOUR DAMN MAID!" Kyo said, running up to Yuki's face.

Suddenly, a guy in a tuxedo came inside the house. Everyone stared, wondering what the hell he was doing here.

He whipped out a violin, and started playing a sad song. "Ah well, let's just let this wonderful, heavenly thing called Tohru's stew and rice to go to waste. After all, Yuki's charcoal diet was easy to get used to, we can easily get used to it again." He sighed, and closed his eyes as the violin tux guy continued to play.

What they didn't notice was Kyo was already stirring away the goodness of Tohru's stew.

What they _did _notice was the tux violin guy trying to steal their television. Yuki saw this and chased quickly after him, kicking his midget ass back home.

* * *

"This looks horrible."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO MAKE IT BETTER NEXT TIME, HUH?!" Kyo countered back, slamming his fists on the table.

"Oh boys, stop fighting. We thank the gods for this wonderful food Tohru has made for us." And Shigure clapped his hand, the boys followed.

Once finishing their prayers, (with Shigure praying that Kyo didn't put rat poison into his rice.) they ate.

"AHHH….HEAVEN!" Shigure said, his eyes going far and distant.

Kyo and Yuki said nothing, but silently ate the heavenly dinner.

* * *

Kyo had gone to the roof to sulk as usual.

"_You suck."_

"_Yeah, guess I've really been slacking off…"_

He said nothing, as he continued to look off towards the horizon.

* * *

"Tohru, can you come down here for a minute please?" her aunt called her from whatever she was doing upstairs, which was currently studying for a test that was coming up.

"Sure! Be right there!" she yelled, running down the stairs, yet again feeling disappointment when she didn't kiss the wall.

**( A DISHWASHER AND A WARDROBE! THAT'S WHAT A DROBE IS! *looks at story* Oh, wrong place to talk, huh?) **

When she got into the kitchen, her extended family were all there. "Um…hey guys, what's going on-"

"I was hearing that you lived with 3 guys while the renovation was up. True, or untrue?" Tohru blinked rapidly, but nodded slowly. The woman sighed and put down her papers. "If you didn't know already, our son has always wanted to become a police man. If any of his family members were to have a criminal record, then as you can see, that would be a big problem."

"Wow, they still do those?" her daughter asked, and her mother nodded.

"Woah…three men…must have been a lot of fun, huh Tohru?"

Tohru said nothing, her eyes going blank, just like they always did when she was a child. They would _always _go blank when someone accused her of something, or called her things she knew that her mother would wipe her mouth with soap if she said it.

Tohru didn't answer, still staring at him blankly.

"Woah, no way! You were shacking them up?"

**( I have no idea what this means. In any way/shape/or form. I don't know at all. If it means something racist, or sexiest, please tell me.)**

"I bet she was. So, how did it feel Tohru? Tell us how it felt when they-" his sentence was stopped short when her Grandpa came and slapped him on the face. "G-Grandpa?" her aunt said astonishingly. Tohru's eyes came back to focus on her surprised Uncle's face.

"Tohru, I'm sorry. They're just disagreeable folks by nature." He said. "HEY, WAIT, I'M NOT DISAGREEABLE!" her cousin yelled, as Tohru walked out of the kitchen with her grandpa.

"You know, you don't have to put up with this. You don't have to stay here and put up with this. You can go somewhere else. Be free."

Tohru's eyes widened in accusation. "A-Are you telling me t-to…"

He laughed like Santa Claus again. "No, no, no, I'm not trying to kick you out. It's just that, if you have somewhere else you want to be, then you should go. You know, your mother was not the woman to sit around in a place where she was crushed. She always loved being out where she could spread her arms wide, and spin around until she was so dizzy, that she fell. Your father would agree."

"M-My father?"

"Mhmm. So if there's somewhere you want to be, you can go.

The old man smiled with sweet remembrance. Tohru was too busy looking at the floor to notice.

**(OH HERE IT COMES. TURN ON MEMORY FOR YOU)**

"B-But that's not right! How can I be anything other than grateful for what I have? I've been blessed with a mother who loved me, a brother who cares for me, two best friends, Hana and Uo, who always have my back. What more could I possibly want, I already have so many wonderful people in my life that care for me…There are so many people who have been so kind to me. Yuki, Kyo and the others…and you? You Grandpa, have given me a place at your table, a roof over my head, I should feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

The dam broke.

And the tears fell.

Slowly and steadily making their way down her cheek.

Before quickening up their pace, and making a trail for the other tears to follow.

"I-I have so much to be thankful for right now, right here…so…where else would I rather be? Except…I didn't think…didn't think that leaving Yuki and the others would make…would make me so…_lonely. _"

"There was still so much I still wanted to learn about all of them. I wanted us to go on eating our meals like a family, or talk about so many things…the truth? The truth of it is that I didn't want to leave them at all. It felt like I belonged there…like…I _actually belonged somewhere." _She covered her eyes with her arm to try and stop the rapid tears from falling.

"I wanted to stay in that house, With Yuki, Kyo, Roku, Shigure…I…"

"_I wanted to stay…"_

"Then in that case…" everything around her stopped, and her harsh breathing stopped immediately. "Why not come home?" Yuki said, smiling in front of her. "Y-Yuki?"

A sudden hand grabbed her fragile head. "Come on. Let's go." A gruff voice demanded.

"K-Kyo- Hey, wait, I need my things, uh…" she sighed and gave up, letting him carry her wherever he deemed fit.

"I hope it's no trouble, but can I get Ms. Honda's things?"

"W-Wait just a moment, who are you people? What's going on?" her aunt asked, signaling her daughter to get behind her.

"Ahh, I see."

All eyes turned towards Tohru's uncle who had a smug look on his face. "These must be the guys the little bitch was shacking up with."

Yuki's eyes were hidden behind his purple bangs. Walking slowly towards him, his height was noted, but he had the anger of a girl on her first period.

"Don't you ever talk about Ms. Honda that way again….you low life." He said, and walked upstairs to get Tohru's things.

For a second time that night, the family was surprised.

* * *

***the author is still knocked out, yet somehow is typing this story***

"Um, Kyo, where are we going?" Tohru asked, not wanting to get her neck have a crick in the morning, she followed him. "What the hell do you mean; 'where are we going?' WE'RE GOING HOME!" he yelled, before dragging her off again.

"Umm…did you…"

"Yeah. Every word." He stopped walking, and stood near a bus stop. "We should wait for rat boy over here I guess."

The air was tense and quiet, before Kyo spoke up again.

"Ya know, you shouldn't keep doing that."

Tohru snapped her head up to look at him with those wonderful big blue orbs.

**( I love that word…orbs…)**

"It's not alright for people to be asking for things all the time. Ya know? But I guess you're an exception. Ask for things, get angry, cry, laugh, whatever. Speak your mind out, everyone's gonna listen."

"W-Why'd you come back?" she asked quietly. Kyo darted his eyes towards her, and back to the tree bark. "W-Well…it was so quiet in the house, and I got pissed off at everything! And when I tried to figure it out, and I couldn't it pissed me off even more!"

"I decided to go after you, but then rat boy had to step in, he wanted to come to. I'm telling ya, it was hell on the way to your Grandpa's house. Your directions didn't help very much either."

The air was silent again.

HEY!

I SAID WAS SILENT!

Tohru's cries flitted towards Kyo's ears and he quickly ran over to see what was wrong.

_I was so happy when you smiled_

"K…Kyo?"

_Your smile broke through the clouds of gray._

"Yeah, what is it?"

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep…_

"Can we…can we go home?"

_Waiting with patience for the spring…_

"Home?"

"Yeah…home…Oh, there's Yuki!"

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again_

She waved her arms at him. "Come on Yuki! Let's go…let's go…home."

Meanwhile, an invisible Roku carrying the soul of a little girl, was walking towards the Doors of Death. For once, his face didn't look so uptight…it looked… at peace.

And…

He was…

Smiling.

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today!_

As they walked home, Roku and Shigure stood at the door. Roku with a huge smile/smirk on his face. "Told ya." And walked away. She huffed. "Thanks for the hi." She muttered under her breath before walking into the house they all called home.

_Even though the scars of yesterday, remain!_

_You can keep on living as much as your heart, believes!_

Everyone was smiling, laughing, and… they were just… happy.

_We can't be born again…_

_Although you can change._

_Let's stay together, always!_

* * *

Roku walked into the classroom with his sister locked in an headlock. The room was very, very silent. No one made any noise, as everyone's head slowly turned towards the door.

Tohru and Roku had similar matched smiles on their faces. It slowly turned into a frown when the class was…

Well…

_Quiet…_

"Tohru, I think we're in the wrong class."

"Me too, come on, let's check." They slowly backed out of the door to check if it was the right class. When they came back in, everything was lively again. The girls were gossiping, nerds talking about games, and the football guys were talking about sports.

Both had similar smiles as they were dragged away by their friends.

_Mom…I truly **am **the luckiest girl alive…_

* * *

**OH MY GLOB. THAT WAS LIKE…THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT EXACTLY HOW I WANTED IT. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN CAUSE I GOT KICKED OUTTA SCHOOL (SPRING BREAK) AND NOW I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO WITH MY LIFE THEN DO SPRING BREAK PACKETS (DONE!) AND WRITE STORIES!**

**Anyway, this is probably my most favorite chapter of them all, and as you can see, I had much inner turmoil as I tried to decide where to stop it. So yeah, I'm glad that this chapter isn't on 1,000 words. **

**Exact words: 5,037**

**Aren't you guys proud of me? ( IK YOU ARE. ) ^_~ **

**ANYWAY, THAT QUESTION WAS PRETTY DANG HARD, WASN'T IT, LET ME PUT THIS QUESTION, BEFORE I FORGET!**

_**Question: What does Tohru's name mean in Japanese**_**? **

**Ok, SO, the last bonus question was:**

**What is the hostess lady's robe color at the hot springs?**

_**ANSWER: It was actually greenish blue *mostly green, but I heard from my friend that the hostess lady wore blue in the manga…so…I'm going with her word.*. .-. so, CONGRATS TO THOSE WHO GOT IT RIGHT!**_

**Mew-Star-Mew (Holydy fudgeness…that's the longest review _I've _ever gotten. XD)**

**Tomboygreengurl (Yu didn't answer, but you get a point cause I FORGOT CHU. DX)**

**ShadedStarlight0 (*sniffels* YOU'RE TO NICE! *BOWS REPEATEDLY***

**I 3 Kyo Sohma (You listed so many, you were bound to get it right. FINE, YOU CAN STAY IN THE LAZY CLUB! Hey, can you go get me a diet coke from the fridge? THANKS!)**

**The sakura trees (yes you were right. ^-^)**

**Limegreen-wolf (*SNIFFELS* WILL YOU MARRY ME?!)**

**Blackmistress (wahhh, thanks chu!)**

**Holy crap. When I was listening out the names, I just started singing a song from Soul Eater, then I just got the weirdest story idea for it, EVER. **

**I'm not that special _just _to make a Soul Eater fanfic. But…just in case…*goes to start* Hey the sakura trees…is your birthday coming up…? *HINT* ^_~**

**Chow!**

**See ya next Friday/Saturday!**

**Strawberry ish out!**


	14. Winter Festival Drama

**You Don't Belong in A Fruit Basket**

**Heyness! Here's another chapter! Happy Easter Week, and next chapter, WE FIND OUT THEIR SECRET. *O***

* * *

"Hey Tohru, it ne tompa today. lu nari si. (It is to rain today. Be careful.)"

"Srane srane oe omum. (Yes, Yes, I know)"

Roku glared at her before going into the fridge. "DON'T FORGET!" he yelled. "I KNOW!" she yelled.

And ran out to work.

* * *

Work was uneventful, and as she walked out, she heard the old women gossiping. "Ah, our little Tohru is all grown up. Do you think that's her boyfriend?"

"I bet it is. He's been coming to pick her up many times. Ahh, our little Tohru, who we've known since she was six, is all grown up!"

"We truly are getting old, aren't we?"

"Yes, yes."

Tohru giggled and walked outside happily, the wind blowing harshly against her clothes. "Good evening Ms. Honda. How was work?" Yuki asked, and Tohru smiled thoughtfully. "It was nice. Nothing much happened today though."

Another particular gust of wind nearly blew her off her feet once again. "Oh, it's really windy today!"

Suddenly Yuki grabbed her hand, and started to run. On instinct, she started to run with him. "Y-Yuki, that's not the right way home!"

"Remember the secret base I wanted to show you?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Well, the wind might blow away everything, and we need to get to it before it rains!"

She smiled and started running side by side with him. "Right!

* * *

The wind was starting to blow, and Tohru was sensing that it would rain _very _soon. "Here." Yuki said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He had given her a side of the blanket to put over the plants. When she had actually taken notice of her surrondings, she was very surprised. "WOW! This place is even better than I had imagined!"

He smiled. "Well, I guess so…do you like it?"

"DO I LIKE IT?! I LOVE IT!"

His smile grew wider. "That's great."

The air was stiff and quiet around them, until Tohru spoke up. "Um…why _do _you hate Kyo so much?" she whispered quietly. "OF COURSE, IF YOU DON'T WANNA ANSWER, THAT'S PERFECTLY FINE-"

"No. I'll answer it."

And she waited patiently for an answer.

"I…I guess it's because that we're the cat and rat. I guess that's why we hate each other. Plus, he thinks that if he beats me, he'll be in the zodiac." He huffed and turned his head aside in a cocky way. "He doesn't understand though. Being in the actual family of the zodiac is horrible. Isn't it great that he can associate with normal people, instead of fearing for his life every time a girl gets near him? Sometimes…sometimes I wish to be born…as a cat." He whispered. Tohru nearly let go of her side of the blanket as the words that Yuki said had sunken in.

"But of course, I wouldn't want to have the stupidity of a cat either." He dead panned, and Tohru sweat dropped.

_"So…does that mean…he's…jealous of Kyo?" _

* * *

Thankfully, they had gotten home before the rain, and Roku had immediately rushed Tohru up, and pushed her in the shower. "Hurry up and take a shower." He said, but she knew the real reason why.

After she had taken a shower, and everyone had their fill to eat, people went upstairs one by one. Tohru being the last. She sighed as she slowly cleaned the plates with scorching hot water. Though, it seemed like she was unaffected. "Why is the water so warm today…?"

She sighed as she cleaned the last plate and walked upstairs towards her room with her brother currently occupying the whole space. She moved his legs with a hard shove, and settled herself in between.

* * *

_"Y-Yes m-master?" a fragile voice said in the darkness, her tiny body flinching, as the sound of thunder booms outside. _

_"What is it that keeps you up this night?" he asked, his face looking outside as the water falls slowly on the window, watching the flashes of lightning flitter across the sky, accompanied by the loud sound of thunder. The young girl jumped and a tear slowly made her way down her face. She wiped it off quickly, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her scared._

_"N-Nothing. I-I just c-can't s-sleep." She stuttered out, and knew that it was a dead give-away. _

_He stood up and walked towards her. "Can't sleep? Do you want to sleep with me?" the double meaning was not lost to her, and she stepped back._

_"N-No…I-I was g-gonna go sleep with m-mommy…" she whispered, suddenly finding herself backed in a corner. _

_When he dragged her into a hug, and then shuffled her into his bed, she got scared, and a tear slowly fell down her cheek._

_"Shush. Go to sleep." He said quietly, his hands…his hands were touching her-_

* * *

She woke up with a start, sweat beading her very pale face, and her pajamas clung to her body. She jumped again when she heard the 'BOOM' of thunder. When she tried to get out of bed, she was trapped between her brother; who currently had his head on her leg, and his foot in her hair; and the wall, she tried slowly to wake him up.

No avail.

She tried kicking him in the face.

Still no avail.

When she tried lifting her foot up and kicking his stomach

He fell outta bed.

He still didn't wake up.

He was now sleeping soundly on the floor clinging to the blanket like it was his lifetime. She clung onto a pink, stuffed cat, and slowly walked out of the room, purposely stepping on her older brother.

* * *

She was so scared, that she knew that she wouldn't be able to go to sleep if she tried. She clung tighter to the pink cat as a flash of lightning passed through the window.

It wasn't that she was scared of the dark, the thunder, the lightning.

She was scared of what was _in _the dark. The thunder, and the lightning.

For some odd reason, she found herself at Kyo's door, and her hand in kocking position. She noticed this and quickly pulled it back down.

When another _'BOOM' _shook the house, a lone tear fell down her face as she shivered in fright. She slowly knocked on the door, fright fueling the small confidence she had.

"K-Kyo? Are you a-awake?"

There was no answer, and she sighed. She looked around and decided to go downstairs. Before she hit the stairs though, a soft hand grabbed her own.

"What the hell are you doing up at this time?" he asked. Tohru forced her head to slowly turn around, and look at him in the eyes. "O-Oh you know, b-bathroom and s-stuff." She whispered.

"The bathroom's that way." He dead panned. She gave him a weak smile. "R-Right…well, you better go get some rest!" she laughed nervously. She was turning the other way, when there was another loud _BOOM _and she jumped into Kyo's arms.

And hit his chest.

Which made him transform.

Into a cat.

She stared at the pissed off cat that was in her hands right now. "I…am so…sorry…" she whispered, being careful not to wake anyone up at this time.

"It's ok. So, you're afraid of thunderstorms?" he asked, and she sadly nodded, hiding her face behind her bangs in shame.

"I know, it's too much to ask, especially if you barely know me, and with everything going on in school and stuff, and your curse, and-"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" he whispered loudly.

"C-Can I sleep with you?" Kyo stared at her for what seemed like forever, and it seemed like the thunderstorm went quiet, just so they could eavesdrop on their conversation. Kyo's face heated up in a blush slowly, but surely. Although, with his orange fuzzy face, and the darkness, you couldn't really see it.

"I-I'll just g-go…" she said quietly, and started to go towards her room, setting Kyo down on the floor.

As she was leaving she heard that "POOF" that happened only when the men were changing back to human form.

She stopped, and waited until she heard the rustling of clothes to continue moving. "W-Well, g-goodnight." She said nervously, slowly walking back to her room, waiting for the usual _"BOOM" _so she can run to her room.

"H-Hey, c-come on. IF YOU MENTION THIS TO ANYONE-" he was cut off by the loud crack of lightning, and a scared little girl run into his room.

"I promise, I won't tell a soul." She whispered under her breath as Kyo came over. He then took off his short while Tohru blushed heatedly. She quickly hid her face in the sheets and said nothing as the thunder shook the house once again.

Kyo had climbed over her, and put a pillow in between them, so he wouldn't transform during the night.

A few minutes later, Kyo was still wide awake, thinking of the female right next to him, when suddenly, the voice of his thoughts woke him from his daze.

"K-Kyo?"

A grunt was his reply.

"C-Can you sing me a lullaby? The one you always sang to us when we were under the cherry blossom tree?"

For some odd reason, a picture slowly dug itself from behind his head, and he saw a girl laying in his lap, with him speaking softly towards her. Saying everything was alright.

"W-What? I don't know what you're talkin' bout. Go back to bed." He mumbled, and slowly turned around to look at her, just to find she was already looking at him.

They stared at each other for a moment before Kyo said "Turn around."

She did.

He sighed and started to sing softly. _"I swear, I will murder her if she tells anyone…" _but after that thought, guilt slowly started to eat at him.

_"Well, if she's not gonna tell, and it's already awkward as it is, might as well…"_

"Something delicate, special like the love we know." He started, and Tohru snuggled closer into the pillow. If he didn't have to transform every time he was hugged, he would be enjoying this. "My fragile heart beats, at times secure and times alone…"

Unconsciously, he had put a hand on her waist, and brought her closer towards him, and slowly started to run his fingers through her long hair.

"My first treasure…took me years to find. It's what I cling to, when confusion clouds my mind…" he sung, and it sounded as if Tohru was singing with him. But that was impossible, only his mother and him knew this song. No one else.

"When you looked at me and you smiled, suddenly it felt as if everything's ok."

"Lost in your smile, all at once I'm swept away…" he started to sing more softly, and the thunder around them boomed back to life. But it was all forgotten as he pulled her closer to him, and put his face in her hair, taking in her scent.

"When trouble falls upon me like rain…when the world becomes what they called a lonely place…"

He started to slowly fall asleep. Just as he was, a gentle, but firm, hand gripped his own, forcing him to sing the last sentence.

"You carry me through…from dreary skies to sunny blue…"

Although he couldn't see it, he could just feel her smiling. She snuggled into the pillow that was blocking him from transforming, before she stopped moving completely, and her breath evened out.

For some odd reason, a memory decided to pop up in his mind.

_Flashback_

_He heard it again._

_Why did that mean guy always have to make Tohru cry?_

_Good boys don't make girls cry._

_When he climbed over the fence that night, he made sure that he was really quiet. He had, had enough close calls already. "Tohru? Where are you?" he whispered through the chilly night air. _

_She only answered, by sobbing even louder. _

_When he saw her, he found her curled under the cherry blossom tree, trying to find some warmth. "K-Kyo…" she whispered and turned her face away in shame. _

_"Y-You're not supposed to be up at this time, what are you doing up?" she asked, rubbing the tears out of her eyes, and smiling a fake smile._

_"Tohru, don't lie to me. I'm your best friend. I know when my best friend is not okay. Tell me what's wrong Ru-Ru." He said smartly, before Tohru put her head into his lap. _

_"Master kicked me out again. He said I have to sleep here for the rest of the night." She sniffled and then sneezed. "and it's really cold, and dark. I don't like going to sleep in the dark. Bad things happen." _

_Kyo thought for a moment before gently pushing her off. "Kyo-Kyo? Where ya going?"_

_"I'll be right back." He answered and ran over the fence. A few minutes later, he got a pillow and blanket. _

_"Kyo?" _

_"Here, sleep on this tonight." As he was about to go over the fence again, he heard Tohru call out his name again. "Kyo-Kyo?"_

_"Yeah, Ru-Ru?"_

_"Can ya stay with me tonight? I-I don't like staying in the dark alone…" she asked hesitantly. "IF YOU DON'T WANNA, THAT'S FINE, I MEAN YOU DON'T HAFTA, AND-"_

_She was surprised once again to see that he had eased himself next to her, and placed her head in his lap. "There, everything's gonna be alright." _

_"Doesn't feel like it." She whispered into his knee."_

_He was quiet for a moment before he started singing, patting her head as he did. _

_After a while of singing, he slowly got up, to see that Tohru had interlocked her own hand, with his. He smiled softly. She was still wearing the bracelet he had given her. Slowly, he eased his way into sleep with her, their small hands interlocked. _

_End of Flashback_

That memory…

It hurt his head.

It hurt really bad.

Who the hell was that?

Why is her name "Tohru?"

Unless...

But when Tohru sighed in content in her sleep, it seemed as if the head ache flew onto nyan cat; **(OH THE IRONY) **and went away back to dream land. He sighed and slowly fell into sleep. A sleep, that had not a single nightmare. A sleep, that he had never had in years. A SLE-

**(*author gets hit with a glass bottle*)**

* * *

Sometime, during that night, Kyo had awoken to find his forehead, and Tohru's forehead, were touching, and his lips were so close. Just a bit closer…

"Hmm…" she whispered under her breath. He could feel it. All he had to do was lean in.

He slowly backed up a little, surprised at his own thoughts. Since when was Tohru EVER attractive to him? Who would want a clumsy, airhead? Certainly not him, in no way, shape, or form.

"Hmm…Kyo…"

He stopped backing up for a bit, and looked at her, debating on whether or not to answer. "Hmm…Kyo, you should remember…" she whispered, and her nose twitched.

_"Remember? Remember what?" _

"Kyo…why don't you remember-" she was cut off in the middle of her sentence when the door burst open.

"TOHRU! OH MY GOSH, I WAS SO WORRIED! WHEN I NEEDED TO USE THE BATHROOM, AND FOUND MYSELF ON THE FLOOR, AND LOOKED ON TOP OF THE BED, I-"

"Shut the hell up! She's sleeping." Roku immediately stopped his rambling, and looked at the angel named Tohru.

"I can't believe it." He whispered under his breath, but Kyo got it 'loud' and clear. "Can't believe what?" he whispered while pulling the blanket over her, and getting out of bed. His chest muscles rippling with each movement.

"You got her to go to sleep, during a thunderstorm. Only mom has been able to do that." He said, sitting on his bed, and stroking her hair softly. "Maybe…just maybe…"

She snuggled into his hand and fell soundly asleep once again. _"Maybe…he might be the key to break this curse…"_

* * *

"Alright, everyone knows of the annual Winter Festival."

Multiple cheers came out of the room. "Ok, since we're in charge of the food and entertainment, does anyone have any ideas on what we can do?" Yuki asked everyone.

"Oh, LEEKS!" a girl yelled.

Multiple "HELL NO'S!" were heard in the class.

"I know, how 'bout miso soup?" a guy asked. Some grumbles in disagreement, and some nods in agreement.

Tohru's voice has suddenly overpowered everyone else's.

"How about riceballs? Not too big, not too small, and not too wet! Plus, I'm sure everyone likes rice balls!"

Grumbles of agreement were heard throughout the room. "I SAY WE DO SPAGGHETI!" Roku yelled, and everyone immediately answered with a "NO."

"Well, then it's settled, rice balls it is. Now…we just have to figure out what to do, and what entertainment we should do."

Immediately, all eyes went towards the twins sitting next to the window.

Roku was pretending to read a book. "I'm sorry you were saying something?"

As the other students were trying to persuade him to do the entertainment (Tohru would be no problem) Kyo asked Hana and Uo a question.

"Hey, why did they all go immediately towards the twins?"

"Because, Tohru and Roku did such a wonderful dance for the talent show last year, and the Christmas party when they were doing the entertainment. Ah, it was absolutely beautiful." Hana said, the memory still vivid in her brain.

"Yeah, but it was only because she bribed him heavily. Gosh, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to get him to come out of his room after that."

As of now, the twins were having a unusual glare off. Tohru then blinked and Roku stood up aburtly. "OE NIE! (I win) " he yelled out, and Tohru looked down dejectedly. "OK! WE'LL DO THE ENTERTAINMENT, ON MY TERMS!"

"Finally, we got you to agree." A boy said.

Tohru looked at him in pure fear.

"Actually, we were trying to get you to agree, cause we've already planned the entertainment." The boy said. Roku looked at him in pure and utter shock.

After a lot of laughing, and settling down, Yuki spoke again.

"Alright, now, since we're doing that we need to think of something to do with the rice balls. After all, this is raising money for the school. "

Kyo laughed, and many people saw this. "A rice ball battle."

"A rice ball battle?"

EVEN IF THEY GET DIRTY, EVEN IF THEY LOSE APPENDAGES, THEY STILL HAVE TO FIGHT TO THE END, BWAHAHAHA-"

"Sit down!" everyone yelled.

"How 'bout we make it three rice balls in one? Like 3 flavors in 1 rice ball! So it's like paying three rice balls for the price of 1!" Tohru asked.

"UGH! THREE RICE BALLS IN ONE?! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" a girl said loudly.

"NOT AS DISGUSTING AS YOU'RE FACE!" Roku yelled from across the room. Then, the three girls immediately ran over to the other side of the room.

After much bickering, the female representative spoke up. "I know, how about a "Buy 3, get 1 free?"

Yuki put his finger under his chin in a 'thinking pose'. "How about a 'Hit or Miss?' They can get 3 rice balls, each different flavors. But they won't know what flavors it is. It can be either good or bad."

"Ahh, I see."

"W-WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT THE RICE BALL BATTLE?!" Kyo yelled. Yuki glared at him before turning to the female representative. "Well, I have a student government meeting. Do you mind handling it from here?" he asked her, and the female representative nodded. "Got it."

"Hey, but Yuki I have a question!"

"Yeah, same here!"

"Yuki, wait, I need to ask you something!"

"OH, SO YOU'RE ALL GONNA FOLLOW HIM, ARE YA?!"

"Kyo, your idea was to bogus."

"Yeah, a rice ball battle? That's stupid."

"NOT AS STUPID AS ALL YOU STUPID PRINCE YUKI FOLLOWERS!"

Yuki was walking out when the classroom before even more students rushed towards him. "Yuki, you didn't answer my question!"

"Yeah, Yuki! What do I have to do?"

"Yeah, you still need to answer my question!"

All through the classroom, multiple 'YUKI!' was heard, and Kyo sat back, multiple veins popping on his forehead as each person called out his name.

"OH MY GOSH, LOOK AT KYO!" someone screamed.

Multiple cats were littered all around him; **(GET THE PUN?! LITTERED?! CATS?! KYO?! Okay, I'll shut up now…)**

"AWWW! KYO-KYO IS A CAT LOVER!"

"How the hell did those things get in here?"

"DAMN IT ALL, LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled and ran out the room, the cats following his wake.

* * *

Tohru ran after him after getting everything sorted out that she would make the rice balls. She climbed towards the top of the school.

"I knew I would find you up here."

"GAH!" Kyo said in surprise, turning around to face Tohru. "STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry. But I guess every time I need you, I'll just have to look at the highest place. Is it a cat thing?"

"Yeah I guess…"

It was an awkward silence as Tohru scooted closer and closer to him. "Hey…um…thanks for letting me sleep with you…"

"N-No problem…anytime you're scared, you can come to me, alright?" he said, looking at her, not realizing his words had struck a chord in her. A big smile flitted across her face. "Right!"

Kyo turned away and blushed. Tohru picked up one of the many cats around him and started to rub it's ears with expertise. "Why'd you leave?" she asked quietly, near a whisper. He looked at her before turning around to face her with a sigh.

"Everyone's worried about you, ya know."

"What the hell do they need me for? They have that damned Prince, everywhere I go, it's always that stupid girl who steals the spotlight. 'Yuki this' and 'Yuki that'. It's so damn annoying."

_"So…Yuki wants to be more like Kyo, and Kyo wants to be more like Yuki…but even though they secretly admire each other, why does it just bring them farther apart?"_

All the cats had decided that Kyo was boring, and they all moved to Tohru, nuzzling and licking her with their sand paper feeling tongues.

Tohru giggled, and Kyo looked at her in awe. She looked like… at cat angel. The feelings from morning were bubbling up once again. _"Why the hell is she looking at me like that?" _he asked himself.

"What, is there something on my face?" he asked, starting to feel a bit self-conscious under her hard gaze. She looked away quickly before looking down. "N-Nothing!" she said. "Well, come on, we better get down. Everyone's still probably looking for us." She said happily, and grabbed Kyo by his arm.

_"Or is it that their just looking for you?"_

* * *

When they got back into the classroom, all the girls squealed. "OH MY GOSH, TOHRU AND ROKU, YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOOK SO AWESOME!"

Tohru flashed a look at her twin and her twin just shrugged. At the same moment, all the girls in the class pulled Roku and Tohru out of the classroom.

They both went with no hesitation.

_"These guys are scary…" _

* * *

After much poking, grumbling, and clothes picking, they were finally done. "OH MY GOSH, THOSE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!" he yelled as he entered the house with a bag in his hand. "My arms still hurt from all that pin poking…" she whispered and she went upstairs to go take a hot bath.

"DON'T USE ALL THE HOT WATER!"

"I'M NOT! OH YEAH, START MAKING THE RICE BALLS!"

"NO!"

"ROOOOKKKUUU!" she yelled from upstairs, and Roku made a sound close to an "Eep!" and ran into the kitchen. "The things I do for that girl…"

* * *

Once everyone had showered and eaten, Tohru and Roku had already started making the rice balls. "Gosh, you're really bossy today." He whispered to her before dropping a half made rice ball, and walking out of the kitchen. "YOU CAN DO THE REST!" he yelled at her and his sister grumbled.

"Lazy butt head…"

* * *

A day before the Winter Festival, Tohru had nearly made 300 rice balls. Kyo had walked in, a towel hung around his neck. "Hey." He said, before picking up a rice ball. "Kyo, I wouldn't eat that if I were you." She said while cutting salmon

Moments later. "WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT THING?!" Tohru shrugged. "Leaks, I guess that's a miss!" she said playfully.

Kyo did his usual 'Whatever…' and walked towards the rice machine. "I'll just make my own, plain." He said, and scooped out the rice from the cooker, making it into a triangular shape with ease. Tohru looked at him in awe. "Wow, you're really good!" she said in amazement.

He smirked, his chest puffing out with pride. "Well, back when I was in the mountains, I had to make my own food ya know."

"WOW! THAT'S REALLY COOL!" for some odd reason, Kyo blushed at her compliment. "Yeah…well, if you need me, you know where I am." And walked into the living room.

* * *

Once she had finished making 500 rice balls (no help, mind you) she went into the living room to find Kyo reading some kind of book.

"Hey Kyo, whatcha ya reading?" she asked, and Kyo immediately shut the book, his face lit on fire.

"N-NONE OF YOU'RE BUSSINESS!" he yelled and Tohru sat down beside him, looking at him intensely. He backed up a little, and Tohru just moved forward even more. Suddenly a huge smile broke onto her face. " Yep! I can see it! You have a gigantic plum on your back!" she said with a laugh.

"What kind of shizz are you pulling, woman?"

All she did was smile. "Are you jealous of Yuki?" she pulled from the blue. He scoffed. "YOU WISH!"

Her smile grew wider. "You're jealous of Yuki, only cause you can see his plum on his own back. But you only wanna be like him cause you can't see the amazing qualities in yourself!" she said with a smile.

"W-WHAT THE HELL DOES A FREAKING PLUM HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"Well…there once was a story of a rice ball and his friends. His friends had so many beautiful fillings. Such beautiful shapes they were. But the rice ball? The rice ball was only a triangle, and was tasteless. But, if ya turn it around, look! There's a wonderful plum on his back! That's like you Kyo. All you gotta do is see the amazing qualities in yourself!"

She moved even closer. "And you have many amazing qualities, Kyo." She said, and he blinked rapidly before turning his head away with a blush.

"TTTOOOOHHHRRRRUUUU! I FORGOT HOW TO WEAR THE DRESS!"

Kyo looked at her. "Dress…?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

The next day was the Winter Festival, and everyone surrounded only 2 people.

"OH MY GOSH, LET ME GET A PICTURE! I CAN'T EVEN TELL THEM APART!"

"IT'S SO CUTE! OH MY GOSH!"

The twins were wearing Santa costumes. "This is utterly embarrassing." Roku said with a huff. Tohru was just trying to not go blind from the all the multiple light flashing.

"SO KAWAII!"

"Um…guys, we need to go to the rice ball stand…" Roku coughed, and grabbed his sister's hand and tried to drag her through the crowd.

"I'LL BUY 5 RICE BALLS IF I GET A PICTURE OF THEM!" a girl screamed, and once again they were swarmed with, this time, money and flashing. "This is utterly stupid…" he whispered to Tohru.

"Well, at least the school is getting a lot of money."

Suddenly, Yuki came into the room wearing a traditional dress. Immediately, the attention from them was turned towards the Prince as he walked into the room. "OH MY GOSH, PRINCE YUKI WORE IT!"

"I TOLD YOU HE WOULD! HE CAN'T SAY NO AFTER WE AMBUSHED HIM IN THE HALLWAY!"

…

Awkward silence…

"This is embarrassing." Yuki said, walking over towards the rice ball stand. "Feel our pain." The two said at the same time.

Immediate "AWWWWWS" came from the crowd as they said the sentence at the same time. "SAY SOMETHING AGAIN!" a girl screamed and an the whole class hushed.

"Wow…this is weird." They said at the same time by accident. Yuki was pushed aside as multiple girls ran towards the two and tried to tell the difference.

"MAN, YOU GUYS ARE SO ALIKE! Hey, did Tohru cut her hair?"

"No, I just did something with it to make it look like his." Tohru answered. Roku was then pushed aside as the girls went to Tohru and started pulling her cheeks and taking pictures.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!"

Meanwhile, the boys were just…standing there amazed.

With Kyo laughing at Yuki's appearance of course.

Suddenly, a little boy ran into the room. "YUKI! KYO!" the two boys stopped their arguing to look at a young boy with blonde hair. "WHERE IS SHE, WHERE IS SHE?!"

The girls had moved onto Roku, and Tohru immediately took her chance of escape. Surprisingly, her dress was not crooked, but she had multiple lipstick marks on her cheek. "Um, hi?" she said, looking at the newcomer.

"HI, HI, YOU'RE TOHRU RIGHT?! TOHRU HONDA?!" he asked. _"He's very hyper." _She thought to herself but nodded her head.

"THAT MEANS YOU KNOW OF THE SOHMA CURSE, RIGHT?!" he asked again. Once again, she nodded.

"GREAT, NOW I GET TO HUG YOU!" and jumped to hug her. Kyo and Yuki both held his scruff. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU WANT TO LET THE SECRET OUT?!" he yelled at him.

"BUT IT'S OK WITH TOHRU, RIGHT TOHRU?!" he cried. "HATORI, KYO'S HITTING ME!"

"WHAT THE- ALL I DID WAS…GAH, Wait…Hatori?"

Just then, a man with a professional look walked into the room. "Momiji, you promised that you would behave on this trip if I brought you."

"BUT HAATTORRIIII-"

Just then, Roku came out with lipstick smearing everywhere, and SURPRISNGLY, his Santa costume still intact.

"THOSE...THEY'RE…THEY'RE A PACK OF FREAKING WOLVES!"

"Nice to see you had fun." Kyo said smartly.

"I'm gonna strangle you."

"Try."

"In your sleep."

"HA! COWARD!"

"No, so when you wake up, I can see the pain etched on your face as I choke you with my hands."

The awkward silence that followed after that was…awkward.

"Hey, let's take this outside before something happens. Or before this…thing tries something." Roku said, and everybody eagerly agreed.

* * *

Once outside, Momiji attacked. "TOHRU!" he said, and threw his arms around her. "Wha..?" she barely had enough time to react before he had transformed into a rabbit.

Moments passed by as the two stared at each other.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" she squealed and hugged him tightly.

"See, I told you, nothing's wrong!" Momiji said in his bunny form. Meanwhile, Hatori was checking Yuki with a…the doctor thing. **(I dunno what it's called. Stethoscope? )**

"Nothing's wrong Hatori."

"Yes, but I still want to check to see if you might have an asthma attacks." He said, still touching him with the doctor thing.

"A-Asthma attacks?" Tohru said, surprised as Momiji climbed on top of her hair.

"Yes, but don't worry, it's minor." Yuki answered with a glare to Hatori. "Why are you here anyway?"

Hatori gave one look towards Yuki and Kyo. "I was here to come and check up on you. But of course, I was babysitting Momiji-"

"I'M NOT A BABY!" he said as he transformed and put on his clothes.

"And of course, I had to bring him with me. Don't worry, I'm not erasing her memories…not yet at least."

The air was silent and Roku yawned. "Ok Momiji, were past our limit. Come on, we can't keep him waiting."

"BUT HARI, I DON'T WANNA GO IN THE CAR WITH THE CREEPY GUY AGAIN! PLEASE, A FEW MORE MINUTES WITH TOHRU? PPPLLEEEAASSEE?!" he asked. Hatori sighed. "Fine. Three minutes."

He then turned to Kyo and Yuki, who were bickering over something. "Yuki, Kyo. Stand over there and answer this question."

The two looked at him, but did as he said.

"What is the next alphabet after Y in the English alphabet?"

"Z?" they said, and Hatori took a picture of them, which, in the picture, looked like they were smiling. "Akito wanted me to check up on how you guys are doing. Anyway, we'll be off. Momiji." He said, and Momiji bounded towards him as he waved at them. "BYE TOHRU! BYE TOHRU'S BROTHER! BYE KYO! BYE YUKI!" he yelled, and followed Hatori as he bounded down the steps.

Once they had come back in, it looked like the class had filled up with even more girls. They immediately squealed as the twins walked into the room.

Together.

At the same time.

"OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T TELL WHO'S WHO!"

"YOU WERE RIGHT, THEY TRULY ARE TWINS!"

But right before they could get their hands on them, the intercom sounded.

_"Tohru Honda, please report to the main office. Tohru Honda, please report to the main office." _

As it cut off, there was an exasperated sigh from everyone in the room.

"Oh well…they just aren't cute anymore if one's gone."

"Yeah, let's go see if there are any more of those rice balls left! They really thought this stuff up! It's either you get a good one, or you get a bad one! It's so cool!"

Roku wiped the sweat that had appeared on his forehead. "See ya when you come back sis."

"See ya."

* * *

When she went downstairs, before she got to the office, she was stopped in the middle of the hallway by Hatori.

"Here is a card to the Main House. You will come on Saturday, as that is a free day for will come there at 8:00, and you will not be late. You will not tell this to Yuki or Kyo, as they will freak out, is that clear?"

"Uh-"

"Good. I will see on Saturday. Good day to you. Also, there is someone waiting for in the office, I suggest you do not keep that person waiting."

Notice how he did not state the name, gender, or whatever else.

"R-Right!" she said, and strolled passed him. She walked and took turns left and right until she finally reached the main office.

She turned the knob.

And opened the door.

* * *

**( AND MY LOVELY PEOPLE, WE SHALL END IT- *BEST FRIEND SCREAMS AT ME, AND MY EAR DRUMS BREAK* )**

"I was expecting a scared little seven year old. Not a mature woman. My, oh my Tohru you truly have grown." A voice said. Tohru pressed her back against the now, somehow closed door.

"A-Aku…h-h-how are y-you…" she said, trying to sound casual. The man stood up, and slowly turned around. He had long flowing black hair, and an unnatural dark green eyes that swarmed with evil, as his name implies.

"I've been find. Yes, very fine after you ran away…"

She laughed nervously. "T-That's g-g-good…"

She needed to get a grip of herself. She couldn't let herself be controlled like all those years before.

"Now, I am inviting you to a Christmas party this year. I want you to come." He said in a demanding tone.

_Say no…_

_Say no…_

_SAY NO…_

_SAY. NO…_

"I-I'll come."

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_

He smiled, a smile that had haunted her dreams for years. "That's nice…" he said moving closer to her, hooking his finger under her chin.

"Ya know, I can smell the fear that radiates off you. It smells absolutely delicious…" he whispered huskily. "You know that you can't run away. Stop trying. It's utterly foolish to try and run away anymore. The game of Hide and Seek is over my love. You either give me the money, oooorr…"

She knew the end. He reminded her every. Single. Damn. Day.

"Y-Yes…m-master…"

He smiled and licked her earlobe. "That's nice to hear. I'll be seeing you then." He said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room, gently pushing her off the door, onto the wall.

Once he left Tohru slid down onto her knees. Tears overflowing her big blue orbs. "No…No, no, no, no, no…" she cried. Her sobs being quieted by biting her own hand.

"No…"

* * *

**I was planning to leave a cliffy there, but I felt bad for all those crappy short chapters. SO, THERE YOU HAVE! CHAPTER…SOMETHING. I FORGET. ^-^ **

**LET'S SEE THE WORD COUNT!**

**Words: 6, 074**

**DO YOU GUYS LOVE ME OR WHAT?!**

**Next chapter, we shall find out THE HONDA SECRET! *BUM BUM BUUUUMMM***

**Anyway, before I forget, since I don't have any questions up in my oh so smart brain right now, I'MMA ASK YOU THIS ONE! **

**_What do YOU think will the Honda curse is? ^O^_**

**ANYWAY! LAST CHAPTER'S BONUS POINT!**

**_What does Tohru's name mean?_**

**_Answer: Tohru, or sometimes 'Toru' can mean many things. Such as: _**

**_徹_****_= to carry out _**

**_透_****_= to be transparent _**

**_亨_****_= to receive sth (especially from heaven) _**

**_亮_****_= to be clear/distinct_**

**_Which fits with Tohru's personality perfectly! Here are the winners! ^-^_**

**_._**

**_Mew-Star-Mew (I FORGOT NOT TO DRINK JUICE WHILE READING REVIEWS )_**

**_1 3 Kyo Sohma ( WHAT?! REALLY?! *GOES TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER* )_**

**_tomboygreengurl (Thank you!)_**

**_purpledragonflamegirl_**

**_blackmistress (Lol, thank you! )_**

**_ShadedStarlight0_**

**_DaughterOfTheSeaGod1 (IF IT'S NOT ON THE 1ST PAGE OF GOOGLE, IT DOES NOT EXIST! )_**

**_Sparklefaith (S'ok. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT.)_**

**_limegreen-wolf (NOTHING IS TO AWKWARD FOR TRUE LOVE! xD)_**


	15. Couldn't Survive Last Year

**_You Don't Belong in a Fruits Basket_**

**_(I hate last chapter…)_**

**_Marco?_**

**_(And you all say…?)_**

"Hey Tohru, did you get one?" Uo asked, holding up a blue and pink envelope. Tohru held up hers also. As did Hana and Roku.

"Yeah, it seems that they're throwing it early this year. I wonder why." Roku questioned, and Tohru looked up with a smile. "Well, we'll be able to see everyone early this year. When is it anyway?" Tohru said, not bothering to unravel hers.

"The party is tomorrow, and I haven't even picked up a dress." Hana said with a heaved sigh. Tohru flashed her a smile. "Then we better get started. Aku already sent me the dress me and Roku are to wear."

"Don't you think it's a bit sudden? He most probably knows that Kyo is near you. Do you think he's trying to erase his memories again, or even yours?" Hana said, shuffling through her papers to find something. "Ah, here it is. My homework."

She pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper from the massive stack of papers. "See Roku? I did do my homework." She answered in a monotone voice.

"WELL, I DID MINE TO!" he yelled, and brought out a _clean sheet of paper, full of science problems on it. _

"That's only because science is your favorite class Roku." Uo said. Kyo and Yuki decided to walk in on that moment, striking a conversation with them.

"So, what's going on?" Kyo asked, sitting down on a desk near them.

"Well, we're talking about a gigantic Christmas Party that we're all attending. We're also comparing Roku and Hana's homework, and-"

Tohru had begun looking out the window, her mind going into deep thought once again. Suddenly, she had a very painful 'ting' on her face, and her pale hand caressed her now swollen cheek.

"I slapped you five times. You zoned out pretty long." Roku whispered so the rest of the class won't listen in on their conversation. "Yes, is something bothering you Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked, bringing a seat for him to sit down in.

She shook her head, a smile plastered on her face. "Oh no, no, I was just thinking about how nice it would be to see old family and friends-"

"Tsa'u does ke pxel nga…" (That hate you…) Almost immediately, he got a hard jab in his stomach, crotch, shoulder, etc.

Tohru glared hard daggers at her one day older brother. Then, she smiled and turned towards the Sohmas again. "And all of the beautiful dancing, and delicious food…and my favorite part, the dancing." She said with a smile.

"Well, if that's your favorite part, what's your least favorite part?" Kyo asked, his red eyes staring intently at her own.

She didn't even have to hesitate to answer. "The Christmas Ritual. It isn't as bad as it sounds though."

Hana, Roku, and Uo didn't dare say a word. They knew this was all a façade, that would drop the moment they got to the party. "Well, class is almost starting, so we better get to our seats before Mr. Tech gives us an earful about our science projects." Roku said, changing the subject completely.

The next day, it was utter chaos in the Sohma household.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT ONE TO?!" the twins yelled at the same time, grabbing Yuki and Kyo's invitations tightly. "W-What if…" Roku started. "Y-Yeah…" Tohru finished, staring at the invitation, and clutching it so tightly that her knuckles were white. "THE BASTARD IS DOING IT AT THE LAST MINUTE! GOSH, NOW I NEED TO…UGH! HOW LONG DO WE H-"

"6 hours."

Roku groaned and grabbed his coat. "DON'T. DO. ANYTHING. TOHRU, GO WHERE THE DRESS. YUKI, KYO, DON'T CHANGE TILL I COME BACK!" and he slammed the door, his footsteps were heard beating the hard ground outside. Tohru was in the kitchen, cooking, cleaning, and doing lots of things at the same time.

"Why would he give YOU GUS AN INVATATION?!" she yelled, while bringing out the lightly burned chicken. "UUUGGGHHH!" she screamed in frustration. She turned her hard eyes towards the two boys. "IF YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING, YOUR JUST TAKING UP MUCH NEEDED SPACE! OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" she yelled like a maniac, pissed as hell. _"What's going on? Why are they coming to the party?" _she thought over, and over again. She suddenly hissed as she had touched the hot part of the pan with her finger. "ACK! PXASIK!" she cursed in her native language. Putting her middle finger in her mouth, she ran around like a chicken without a head, running this way and that, making and burning food.

Roku had gotten a black tuxedo for the two, even though Yuki and Kyo both refused it, until Tohru had burst into the room, half naked, running around for her dress. She then started yelling at the two boys for not putting on their clothes, and literally FORCED them into it.

"ROKU, WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU GOTTEN READY?!" she yelled, and dragged him into her room. Kyo and Yuki saluted him as he walked out of the room. "Brave man he is." Kyo said, fake tears in his eyes. "Very brave." Yuki agreed with Kyo for the first time.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Tohru yelled, jumping over five steps, her long blue dress sparkling with beauty. "IT'S TIME TO GO! COME ON, KIT SHOULD BE OUTSIDE!" Roku yelled, hurrying Yuki and Kyo outside. "WAIT, I NEED TO GO GET MY STUFF!" Tohru yelled, and ran into the basement.

Roku turned towards the two boys with hard eyes. "Rules for tonight. Do NOT be disrespectful to ANYONE there. Those are highly important people that you wouldn't understand how high they were." Roku said, straightening his tie up. "Next, do not EVER, and I mean EVER let your food or drink out of your line of sight for a SECOND."

"Third, at midnight, you WILL feel VERY uncomfortable with the Christmas Ritual. Do NOT disturb the ritual."

" Do not say Tohru's name during the party at all. You might get a gazillion enemies on your side. Is that clear?" he said, and he actually sounded serious.

The two boys nodded, and just then, Tohru walked out with a blue purse. "I found it." She said with a smile, and walked up the hill that led towards the row.

"BE CAREFUL YOU GUYS!" Shigure yelled from the home below. "WE WIL!" they shouted back.

After much hugging and fake kisses, they had gotten in the car with the driver named 'Kit.'

"Ah, I'm growing so old. Just yesterday you were the tiny little fox. Now, you're a mama fox!" he laughed, and Tohru blushed horribly. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke once again.

"Tohru, you gonna be able to handle this year? Last year you barely made it."

Tohru nodded. "It's my duty. And I have to fulfill it. As-"

"OH LOOK, WE'RE HERE!" Roku yelled obnoxiously, cutting off the conversation completely, and this was getting the Sohmas more curious then they already were.

Getting out of the car, Tohru walked out, Kyo holding out his hand like a gentlemen.

Well.

As much as a gentlemen Kyo can be.

Once inside, Kyo and Yuki were immediately amazed. It was extravagant. Lights shined from each corner of the room, and life was bursting with flavor.

Everything stopped the moment Tohru stepped a foot in. All music stopped playing, people stopped dancing, and the lights stopped sparkling.

Then…

The whispers.

She held her head high, as she walked into the room with a dominant gaze upon everyone. People snickered and laughed at this. Laughing at her hair style, her dress, her face, everything they could find wrong with her.

_"Oh my gosh, that's Roku's sister?"_

_"They look so alike! But…she's much more…uglier."_

_"I know right! No way a cool guy like Roku could have a bland, stupid looking sister like that!"_

_"Well, we better believe it…hey, who's the whore with now?"_

_"Well, they're really cute. Let's go ask them for a dance."_

_"No, not while that slut is near them."_

_"I like the way you think."_

Tohru didn't dare show any emotion. For others, this was nothing new. But to Yuki, and especially Kyo, it was quite a surprise. Usually, there would be _some _kind of emotion.

But there was none.

And it was scary.

The way she looked so regal in her outfit, her hair packed in a tight bun.

Just then, someone dropped a plate, and the music started again. Everyone seemed to start to ignore Tohru as she walked over to the far end of the room, to their reserved table.

"RRRROOOOKKKUUUUUUU!" a loud voice screeched, nearly blocked by the laughter of the guests.

"Ah shizz, I'll see you later." He said, and flashed a hard look at Tohru.

A click was heard in her brain, as he turned around.

_"I'm really sorry Tohru. I swear."_

Tohru smiled, and turned off the mesh. Suddenly, a girl wrapped her arms around Roku. "YOU BAKA, I MISSED YOU SO FREAKING MUCH, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME ANY CALLS, AND I DIDN'T FIND YOUR HUMAN HOUSE NUMBER, SO-" Roku silenced her with a kiss, and Tohru playfully gagged.

"Get a room you lover birds." Tohru said, laughing at the double meaning. They stopped their make out session and the girl with long blonde hair looked at her. "T-Tohru? T-That's you?"

She smiled. "The one and only."

Suddenly she was enveloped in a hard hug. "OH TOHRU, IF THERE WAS SOMEWAY I COULD STOP ALL THIS, I WOULD, OH TOHRU, I'M SORRY OUT ANCESTORS WERE SO STUPID! TOHRU! YOU NEED TO RUN OR SOMETHING, YOU BARELY MADE IT LAST YEA-"

"I'll be fine Mitukei. Don't worry." She said, and patted her blonde head. Mitukei had tears in her eyes. "Oh Tohru, you'd be the best sister-in-law ever." She sniffled, and hugged her tightly with abnormal strength, before returning to Roku, who took her to dance.

Then, there was one.

Why one if Yuki and Kyo were with Tohru?

Well, the girls that had been talking about Tohru earlier had dragged them onto the dance floor by force. By the time they were in the middle, they couldn't run anymore, and they just decided to dance.

She knew that people were staring at her in pity/disgust. She nearly let out a laugh. People pitied her? Disgusted of her?

She was confused.

She must be stupid for not understanding her own feelings.

Guess that means she just needs to dive deeper into her mind.

She sighed once again as people gave her the evil eye, or looks of sadness. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, and went into the back doors.

This was

After all

Her home.

**(ENDING IT HE- *has to go do project* C-COMING MOMMY! *RUNS TO DO PROJECT*)**

FINALLY!

He had gotten away from the pack of wolves.

It's a miracle he hadn't gotten hugged.

…

Would Tohru wanna dance with him…?

Wait.

Where was Tohru?

He was about to call out her name when he remembered Roku's rules. He scrunched his face up, and decided to go look for her. Knowing she wouldn't be anywhere in the middle. So maybe she was on the sides…?

Nope.

He checked everywhere in that damned ballroom.

Still nothing.

Kyo sighed and flopped on his chair, but the moment he did, he noticed an open door that led from the kitchen, to somewhere else. He cocked an eyebrow, and decided to investigate it.

**BWAHAHAHA, YUKI CAN USE HIS MAGICAL POWERS TO FEND OFF THE SHE-WOLVES. BWAHHAHAHA. Back to my favorite couple. CAMERA 1, YOUR O- WTF DO YOU MEAN 'TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES?!'**

**Camera 1 man: …**

**YOUR GONNA HAVE SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES WITH YOUR FACE SOON IF YOU DON'T FIX THAT DAMN CAMERA RIGHT NOW! *rubs temples* WHAT THE HELL?! IS MY MONEY NOT ENOUGH?! THIS IS AMERICA. YOU AIN'T GONNA FIND A BETTER JOB WITH BETTER PAY THAN THIS SHIZZ I GOT RIGHT HERE. **

**Camera 4: Ma'am, you only pay us 25 cents, and even then, the 25 cents are Chucky Cheese coins.**

**WHAT. THE FLUFF. EVER!**

**Ugh…Camera 3…zoom in on Yuki…**

**(Yesh, I made my own numbers for everyone, plus, the author has to have her/his moment to ya know. xD)**

Roku had been dancing with the girl that chatted every three seconds. She stopped when he brought her over to the dance floor, and she flashed him a smile, and stopped talking, stepping on his foot once in a while.

"Hey, you know that no matter what she says, she ain't gonna make it." She whispered, her head in his chest.

"You know Tohru. She's a freaking princess. You know this is her duty as one

"She barely made it last time!" she said, looking at him with fiery eyes. "I remember that her mom had told me, that Tohru always had wanted to be a princess. But she didn't know that she already was one. When Tohru was announced princess, and had to do the special ritual, I think Tohru was scarred for life. Yet…" she trailed off, looking off to the side, accidently stepping on Roku's foot. Again.

"Yet…she can still put on…a real smile." She said, smiling softly. "I'm glad Tohru still smiles. It's absolutely beautiful." Mitukei said, and gasped as she looked at the clock. "Roku, it's 11: 47. Come on, we have to go get into our formations."

Roku sighed and looked at the side. "Right…"

***STRANGLING CAMERA 3***

**Best Friend: GOT IT! Some idiot spilled coffee on it!**

***lets go of* GREAT! Wait…CAMERA 3, I SAID YUKI, NOT ROKU- UGH, JUST ZOOM IN ON KYO, NOT TOHRU! I SAY KYO YOU IDIOTS!**

Kyo had begun walking in a strange corridor, it was dark, and nearly close to midnight. "Tohru?" he whispered, and when he got no answer back, he continued to walk down the creepy corridors. "Tohru?" he said again.

But what he was answered with was not a voice.

But a piano.

_"By myself, all alone, in a room void of sound. I am here, on my own, there is no one around." _A voice sang, breaking through the lonely darkness of the cool night. "Tohru?" he whispered again, trying to find the sound of the beautiful piano and singing. _"In this dark, to no one, I will endlessly speak._

_By the light of the sun everything appears bleak" _she sang, reaching a particular high note that cracked her voice a bit. But even so, she continued to sing anyway. _"I prefer not to see a thing._

_I don't need help from anybody._

_Disrespect me, there's nothing I can do or say_

_Just leave me and go away."_

She cried, and he could hear her sobs of pain as the piano continued to play. _'Finally' _he thought to himself. He had reached the room of which the piano was coming from.

He slowly opened the door, and was very surprised when he saw Tohru playing the piano. _'T-Tohru? Why is she singing such a song?" _he thought to himself, shutting the door so he could see through the keyhole.

_"When I walk there is nobody there at my side_

_Growing up, feeling lost and I just want to hide_

_Struck by love, I begin weaving thick webs of lies_

_I can't look at the truth without hurting my eyes"_

She sobbed, and he could hear the tear drops drop on the keys softly, but not loud enough to make a sound. _"The only time I've seen her cry is out of happiness. Why is she crying?' _he thought to himself, still looking through the keyhole.

_"I prefer not to see a thing_

_It's not because of anybody_

_It is all my fault, I'm the only one to blame_

_Just leave me alone, please go away."_

After that sentence, it repeated itself. But he was surprised as it played with even more intensity than before.

_"I prefer not to see a thing_

_I don't need help from anybody_

_Disrespect me, there's nothing I can do or say"_

She missed a note, and cursed in her ancient language. She started again.

_"Just leave me and go away_

_Don't bother coming in_

_There's nothing inside_

_Of me"_

She paused and stopped her tears for a moment, before starting again, but she was interrupted, VERY rudely.

"Tohru. It's time." Although he couldn't hear the voice, it sounded evil and sinister. "Y-Yes…"

That voice…

It sounded so familiar…

"Master…"

***looks around for any UFO (UNIDENTIFIED FLYING OBJECT. )trying to be projected at my head.* Alright. We're ending it hear folks- *DUCKS EPICLY AS A ROCK IS BEING THROWN* BWAHAHAHAHAHA. YOU AIN'T MAKING ME CONTINUE THIS. I'M GONNA HAVE MY READERS HANGING OFF THEIR FREAKING SEAT!**

**Wait…**

**Who the hell keeps throwing ufos at me anyway?**

**Camera people: *Whistles***

***SMILE* ALRIGHTY! WORD COUNT!**

**Word Count: 3, 021**

**Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, you didn't find out their secret this chapter, BUUTTT, THERE'S A GOOD REASON, S-S-SO DON'T WORRY! *dodges flame throwers***

**The song: No More: Miku Hatsune. Translyrics. DOES NOT OWN.**

**Anyway, I really am sorry, but I wanted to leave you guys on a cliff hanger. *hugs myself* I love myself to. ^-^**

**ANYWAY, ALL OF YOUR ANSWERS WERE DEAD WRON-**

**Best Friend: *pushes off the computer* Don't worry. She's just angry that you guys were alarmingly accurate with your predictions.**

***PUSHES* WELL, ANYWAY, LET'S SAY THE NEW QUESTION! NO RIGHT OR WRONG ANSWERS!**

**_What do you think will happen in the Christmas Ritual?_**

**THE PERSON THAT CAME ALARMINGLY CLOSE WAS:**

**_Mew-Star-Mew_**

**YOU ALREADY KNOW ME TO WELL. DX (Dun read her review. IT'LL MAKE YOU KNOW WHAT I ISH GONNA DO. DX)**

**Ah, well, I've been so excited, that I started the next chapter already. OH, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ 'Oh Boy' THE CHAPTER ****MAY BE UP LATER TODAY. MAYBE!**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed your spring break, your severe allergies, and your Easter bunny chocolate!**

**Chow!**

**~Strawberry ish out!**


	16. Backlash

**_You Don't Belong In A Fruits Basket_**

**_*looks around and slowly turns on perverted switch* (not that way you pervs.) _**

* * *

Kyo had somehow gotten out of the dark hallway, and found himself back in the crowd. But it was way different than just a few minutes ago. All the males were on one side of the circle, and the females on the other. The circle was spaced out, but there was nothing in the middle. Kyo squeezed himself in, and decided to stand beside Roku.

"What's going on?" he whispered, Roku looked at him blankly before turning his head towards the clock, and then looking back to the middle of the circle. Kyo turned his head towards the clock.

_11:55_

What the hell did that mean?

All movement and rustling during the circle stopped when Tohru walked into the room, and knelt in the middle of the circle.

She hid her face behind her bangs, covering it in pure and utter shame. As you looked lower, she was wearing a lacy blue bra and panties. Her dress had been thrown somewhere inside the piano room, and she desperately tried to hide her…feminine parts.

Kyo took a step back and his eyes widened in utter horror.

* * *

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG _

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG _

_DING DONG_

That…that _horrid _tocking. That stupid clock. Who the hell made the clock anyway?

Tohru crouched down, and bowed her head. A man with a black tux, and a red tie came in with a beautiful looking black whip. It looked so beautiful, but the things it did, were far from it.

"Ready Tohru?" he whispered smugly, the sound of the whip being uncurled brought tears to her eyes. But she didn't dare let anyone see the tears. She nodded and let her back relax.

Then.

The first whip came.

* * *

144 whips to her back in 12 minutes.

12 to each one minute.

12 whips on different parts of her back.

Overall, it was:

_144 whips_

It was amazing that she hadn't shed a single tear during the whole thing, or hadn't passed out from the pain. Anyone could see the red, pulsing marks on her back, making moving impossible.

Her bra was hanging dangerously low, but her underwear was still in place. She couldn't even move

"Now go, you vixen." He said, throwing the hard whip onto her back. "12 minutes. Do it or else the Shinigami will have to deal with kishin souls next year." Aku said, his eyes twinkling with pleasure as he saw her breathe in pain.

She lied there for about five minutes, every single time wanting to close her eyes, but knew that it was a bad idea.

**(VIXEN IS NOT THE ONE YOU USE FOR WOMAN. VIXEN IS A FEMALE FOX. *GASPS* WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!)**

She slowly, VERY slowly stood up. The moment she got up though, she fell.

On her back.

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the pain, and from her hazy vision, she saw some people trying to contain their laughter.

But the one thing she had one her muddled mind was one thought.

"_Kyo and Yuki must be disgusted of me." _She said, and heaved herself up with all her might. She picked out the bloody whip, and stood on her own legs, trying to greedily breathe in air as she put all over her weight onto her legs.

The room was quiet, and no one took in a breath.

She was so scared. Her least favorite part? The stairs.

A slow frown crossed her face, as she nearly passed out on the stairs, accidently letting a corner jab into her stomach. She coughed up a bit of blood and spit it out. She didn't dare talk. What was there to say?

As she climbed up the stairs, and multiple times jabbed her stomach in the stairs. And once she got up, she raised the whip high into the air. Everyone could now see her breast peeking out of the bra, just a bit.

"Tokx have been whipped. set na oe throw 'it tìrey force mì txep oe claim myself kllfrivo' for nìwotx wrong mì Shinigami kifkey si throw it mì txep removing nìwotx kawng tsa'u has been hasey." (**I forgot what it said…._.) **" She said, and as her words went through the room, people were silent, and watched her with a deadly calm.

The moment she threw the whip in the fire, the room erupted into cheers.

"11 minutes, and 30 seconds!" Roku yelled out.

The cheers escalated louder.

Tohru did not dare flash a smile to anyone, as she walked down the stairs with trouble. Flashing a look towards Kyo, her eyes flashed sadness, before she left. The man in black following, after saying some things in their weird language.

* * *

In the car, however, it was a much different story.

Roku was patting his sister's hair, whispering things in her ear, while she was slowly falling in a fitfull sleep. Hewas holding her torn up dress away from her back, as the fabric was annoying her wounds.

The two boys said nothing, as Kit drove them back to the Sohma house, as they were driving it started to rain.

As they did, though, Tohru started waking up. But the moment she did, she did not face the two boys, but turned her head towards the window

After many minutes of silence, Tohru spoke up. "I guess you want an explanation, huh?"

The two boys only stared at her. She jabbed Roku weakly in the stomach, and he sighed. "Well…it all started a few years ag-"

"Guys, we're here." Kit yelled, interrupting whatever Roku had to say.

Everyone got out but Tohru. Roku handed her his jacket. "30 seconds. Go." Tohru ran through the rain, nearly slipping and falling. She didn't dare groan in pain, or shed a tear. She didn't show her pain whatsoever as she barged through the door, quickly fleeing upstairs.

The two boys still did not say a word as they followed suite.

* * *

Tohru had still been locked in the room, no one had been able to bring her out, not even her own brother.

"Tohru, come on, it's been a long night, but everyone deserves an explanation. You know it firsthand." He said, knocking on the door. After waiting an hour, he decided that he would try and get her out again.

"Tohru?" he said, and he twisted the door knob, very surprised when he saw the door open. "What the…"

When he slammed open the door, he was _very, very _surprised when there was no lump on the bed. Nor breathing.

He was _very, very, very _surprised when he saw a note. And what did the note say?

_Dear everyone._

_I am terribly sorry of what you had to witness today. I have gone away to think about my wrong doing, and I will come back to explain everything, and I will COMPLETELY understand if you kick me out. Again, I am very sorry._

_P.S: DO NOT LOOK FOR ME IN THE SECRET BASE._

_From: Tohru Honda_

He cluthed the paper tightly in his hand. "That…THAT STUPID IDIOT!" he yelled, stomping downstairs, surprising everyone in the quiet room. "KYO! YUKI! GET YOUR ASS UP! WE'RE GOING OUTSIDE!" he said, and put on his jacket, and ran out the house. Kyo and Yuki gave worried looks towards the door, and hurriedly put on their coats, and followed Roku.

"Ah, this is another great story idea." Shigure said, writing in his journal.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE RUNNING?! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE RUNNING, ACTUALLY!?" Kyo yelled, the rain not being his favorite kind precipitation.

"FIND TOHRU!" he yelled through the howling winds. "She said that she WASN'T in the secret base, whatever that is. So she has to be in the secret base!"

" I know where that is! Come on, follow me!" Yuki yelled, turning a whole different way. "WHY CAN'T WE JUST LEAVE HER ALONE?!" Kyo yelled.

"HAVE YOU SEEN HER BACK?! She's being a little brat, and doesn't want anyone to help her." He said, running side by side with Yuki, not looking at his surroundings. "Here, come on." Yuki said, and he slid down a sloping hill, nearly running over his plants.

"Stay right here." Roku said quietly, and the two heard, and followed his command. Roku started looking under every tree hole until a smile broke upon his face. "You idiot Tohru. Come on. You blew the secret before summer." He said with a smile, and pulled something from under the tree. He took of his jacket and rolled it on what seemed like an animal.

He ran past the two boys, who were still staring in confusion, not knowing what to do. "You stupid idiot, Tohru! And you know we can't put hot water on you, or else we'll hurt you!" he yelled, and the lump under his jacket seemed to move.

* * *

Safe and sound, Roku took of his wet clothes and changed swiftly. "But, we still haven't found Tohru." Kyo said, sitting near the jacket lump.

Roku coughed and picked up the lump. "Actually, she's right here." He said, and removed the jacket, to reavel a little brownish orange fox, with red markings on her back.

Her eyes were closed, and she was lying in an awkward curled position, her cheeks stained with a red blush of fear, her eyes shining with tears, and red marks covering her delicate back.

"Tohru?" Kyo started quietly. Tohru carefully snuggled herself even more inside the jacket, not daring to show her face.

Yuki was still too shocked to form words.

He picked up Tohru, careful of her wounds. Tohru slowly opened her big blue eyes, her tiny fox body shaking in fear of rejection.

"I'm not the guy to say this but…you look…cute." He said, a real smile playing on his lips. Tohru's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he said those word, her blush growing redder by the second. Yuki then chose to snap out of his haze, and sent a small smile towards her. "Yes Ms. Honda, very cute."

**( Don't kill me. I watched (SOME) of Chobits. )**

Tohru blinked rapidly, before starting to talk.

"…Chi?"

Roku laughed and nodded. "Yeah Tohru. It's true."

* * *

After the lovey dovey feeling past off, Roku took Tohru out of Kyo's warm arms, and went upstairs.

The two boys waited patiently for the twins to come back until they heard a scream.

"TOHRU, JUST PUT YOUR PAW IN IT! CHANGE BACK TO HUMAN FOR GOODNESS SAKES!"

"CCCCHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII!"

Meanwhile, Shigure put a pencil on his lip, looking at the ceiling. "I always knew they would take after Kyoko. They tried to make Tohru very sad this year. Looks like it backlashed on them. " He said with a laugh.

* * *

**Please read this before you read the bottom.**

**I want to know that my deepest regrets to those lost in the Fertilization plant explosion, and Boston Marathon bombing. My best friend (the one you talk to) was visiting Boston (the same place where the Boston Marathon was held at) and she called me on the phone, crying that she was scared, and she didn't know was going on. She said that there was a big BOOM, and then, she heard loud screaming. **

**After that, the phone cut off, and I was screaming at her, to pick up. Just a few hours ago, she called me back, saying she was perfectly fine, but she didn't think that her parents were, who participated in the marathon for fun. Thankfully, she then called, saying her parents were talking a stroll in the park. My friend and her family were just so, so lucky to get out alive. But now, since they have a lock down, she can't come back home.**

**And my deepest regrets, goes to the little boy, who was just cheering on the Boston runners, and died tragically. I want to say something, to their family, even though they won't read this.**

**_Don't worry little bud. We'll catch the bad guys. _**

**The tears streaming out of my eyes are real, and I hate to cry. This might be copying Obama, but I don't care.**

**Next year, my family and I, are going to go to that Boston Marathon. We are going to FINISH. THAT. RACE. AMERICA CAN NOT LIVE IN FEAR FOREVER. WE WILL FINISH THIS RACE, AND WE WILL DO IT RIGHT. This is horrible. The people that live in this world are horrible. I hate being classified as a 'human being' which is what I came to make Roku. But I have to. **

**All the 'happy' words that you see below are VERY fake. It's just a disguise that I put on to hide my tears and fear. Don't be scared America. We will finish that marathon. And we will avenge everyone who tried.**

* * *

***looks around slowly, and turns off perverted switch by kicking it in the balls* Nyehhehehehee…*COUGHS***

***DANCES AROUND* THE SECRET IS NOW REAVELED.**

**Word Count: 1,806**

***eyes turn lovey dovey* Blaaahhhh….I think I'm in lllooovveeeee….*draws hearts in notebook***

***coughs* Oh, you thought that Roku would change to- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Listen peps, I DUN MAKE MARY SUES. He's good enough of as a Shinigami, leave it at that.**

**SOOOOOOOO, HOWWWW DDDIIIDDD YOOOU LIKE MEH CHAPPY?! AWESOME, RIGHT?!**

**I know, I know. **

***WHISTLES* Anyway, I have decided to have a….*wait for it* **

***wait for it***

***wait for it***

**A REVIEWERS CIRCLE! :D HOW AWESOME IS THAT?! Anyway, I'll start next chapter…cause I'm to lazy right now…and I'm rubbing my eyes…ANYWAY, I NEED *POINTS AT CHU* YOUR HELP! **

**_What should Kyo, Yuki, Roku, and Shigure get for Christmas? _**

**ALRIGHT MY LOVES! *huggles everyone tightly and let's go* I…need…to…GO BACK…to…my…house…yeah…**

**Chow!**

**Strawberry ish out!**

***GOES INTO A SPACESHIP AND FLIES OFF INTO SPACE***


	17. Meeting That American Kid

**You Don't Belong In A Fruits Basket**

**...**

**For once I have nothing to say...**

**...**

**BWAHAHAHA, I SAID SOMETHING!**

* * *

Everyone had decided that it was a long day, and it was time to go to bed. Knowing that Tohru was still scared of what was to come, she decided to put it off for about a week or less.

Since it was Winter Break, they didn't have to go to school the next day. Yuki was reading a book outside, his foot on the porch, Kyo was practicing his moves, Roku was listening to music, and Tohru was still in bed, trying to heal from her wounds.

"Do you guys want anything from the store? I'm going out." She said, coming from downstairs with a yawn.

"Tohru, you shouldn't go out, your wounds are still serious." Kyo said, stopping to look at her with his red eyes.

"I'll be fine, do you need anything?" she asked again, smiling at his worry. When Kyo shook his head, she turned to Roku, who was bobbing his head to the music.

He took of his headphones, and shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. If ya need me, mesh me." He said, tapping his head, and put his headphones back on, bobbing his head once again.

**( The mesh is when they talk through each other through their brains. End of Commentary.) **

Tohru shrugged and walked out, like her back didn't feel like seven hells, throwing fire at her back, and teeth scraping at her long pale legs.

Oh wait.

IT DID.

* * *

"I can't understand a single thing in this place... why did my parents have to move to Japan?" he asked to himself, looking at the grocery list with weary eyes. "And the worst part is no one here speaks English…great…"

The boy walked through the market, trying to understand anything that could match the list.

He was so obsessed for looking at the right brand, that he bumped into a girl, dropping all the products in her hand.

"I-I'M SORRY!" he yelled, trying to pick up her things. She blinked rapidly, tilting her head in confusion.

"R-right, your Japanese, not English…"

"Sorry! I was just really confused! It's ok!" Tohru said, speaking in perfect, fluent English, picking up her canned goods.

He sighed in relief. "Finally. Someone speaks English! I'm Felix Microsoft. I come from America. Nice to meet you…"

**(Oh hush up, I couldn't think of anything, and Microsoft was on. E_E )**

"Tohru. Tohru Honda." She said, bowing. When she came back up, a confused look came upon his face, as his hand was extended out.

"Oh! Right, you're from America. Sorry." She says, extending out her hand in a friendly handshake.

"Nice to meet you to Tohru."

She sweat dropped as he said her first name, laughing nervously. _"This guy doesn't watch anime, does he…?" _

After picking up all of her things, he gave her the piece of paper on which all of the items were written on.

"Um…can you help me find these things on my list?" he asked. "I can't understand a single word in this place." Laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Tohru flashed him a small smile, looking at the list.

"I'll help you." She said with a smile. The two walked through the store, Tohru translating the words roughly in English, and him nodding silently, picking up the items.

* * *

Once the two had gotten and paid for their food, they walked out of the store Felix having a big smile on his face. _"Wow, she's really nice…and cute. If only all my 'friends' in school could treat me this way.'_

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Felix. This town is small, so I hope we meet again." She said with a smile. Felix was still surprised that she could actually talk without the Japanese accent.

"Y-Yeah…you to…Tohru." Saying her name with a blush.

"I better get back home, or my brother's gonna kill me. Buh bye!" she said with a wave, clutching her bags tightly in one hand.

"Yeah, I hope I meet you again!" he said shyly. "I…I think I have a crush on her…and I've only met her ten minutes ago…" he slapped a hand hard on his forehead. "Who knew that a simple girl like that could steal my heart already..."

**( We're gonna see more of Felix. Keep your panties on fangirls. )**

* * *

The moment Tohru opened the door, she was greeted by cold water splashing on her face.

Her stuff dropped and there was a loud POOF.

Instead of Tohru being there, a tiny fox lump was under the clothes, trying to find the exit of her now gigantic clothes.

Her nose stuck out first.

Then a paw

Then another paw.

Then a face.

Then a body.

Then a pounce.

Then a 'manly' scream.

Then-

"CCCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIII!"

Then that.

"ACK, I JUST WANTED TO SHOW THEM HOW YOU CHANGE INTO A FOXY LADY- TOHRU, STOP!" he yelled, trying to keep the abnormally strong scratching fox away from his 'handsome' face.

"So, how does she change back?" Kyo asked, walking into the room with Yuki. Both boys had bruises on their face, a sure sign that they had been fighting prior before Tohru came back.

Tohru huffed and dragged the grocery things in the kitchen. Once there, she emptied out the bag on the floor, and took an object in her mouth, putting it in the correct places.

"I wouldn't do it right now…but, if cold water changes her into an animal, what do you think changes her back?"

"A certain amount of time?" Yuki asked, amazed at how Tohru could still work, even in her fox form.

"No. Guess again." He said, walking towards the sink, getting a cup of water. _Hot _water to be exact.

"Um…another dose of cold water?" Kyo asked, looking at the cup, not seeing the steam coming out of the cup.

"Nope."

The two boys tried to think…and then Yuki snapped his finger. "She can turn back by-"

While Tohru was rummaging for more things to organize, Roku had poured the hot water on her tail. Tohru yelped loudly, and shifted out of the bag to glare at him.

"I suggest you two turn around." He said, turning towards the two boys with wide eyes. The two closed their eyes, and just then they heard a familiar 'POOF'.

They heard the pounding of loud footsteps, as they felt a swoosh of air, and nice perfume pass them before shutting the door with a loud bang.

**(I like it when someone with nice perfume passes me, and I get their scent. BUT THEN, SOMEONE HAS TO KILL IT BY NOT WASHING THEIR ARMPITS, AND MAKE EVERYWHERE STINKY. DX)**

Meanwhile, Roku was scribbling on a piece of paper, his lips tight in concentration.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kyo asked, looking over the paper.

Roku smiled and picked it up, looking at it up and down.

"My will."

* * *

It was December 22, and everyone was eagerly waiting December 25; Christmas Day.

**( Alright, I've looked on the internet, and TRIED to figure out Japanese Christmas. But I couldn't get it, so I'm going the 'Strawberry's' way. )**

"I know what I'm getting everyone for Christmas. What are you getting them Roku?" Tohru asked, walking through the store with her presents wrapped. Boxes big and small were held in her hand, while Roku put his hands behind his head, walking side by side with her.

"I'm getting a necklace for Metuki. Ya think she'll like that?" he asked, the two now walking in a jewelry store.

"You know how she obsesses over jewelry. I'm sure she'll keep extra good care of it, since it's from you." Tohru said, walking through the store, looking at the beautiful mix of gold and silver.

As she was walking, she decided to take a look at the clerk while shopping. Her eyes widened when she saw who was behind the desk, looking into a magazine with the 'hottest' topics.

"MAI!" she yelled, running to the desk. The woman looked up, and her old eyes lit up with happiness. "OH MY, TOHRU IS THAT YOU?! YOU'VE GROWNED MY DEAR!"

"And your still living old hag." Roku yelled from afar.

"Oh hush up Roku. You were just jealous I gave your sister more attention than you." She huffed, and then procedded to pinch her cheeks. "Oh, I'm certainly getting old. I saw you at the party. The horrible things they do these days." She said, wiping a single stray tear out of her old eyes. "Anyway, what can I do for my favorite little girl." She said with a smile.

Tohru fidgeted nervously in her hot clothes. "I-If it's not too much to ask…" she said, and whispered something in her ear. Mai nodded, and went to the back.

"Honey, I have just the thing."

* * *

**Hey guys. **

**ERRRR…**

**Not much to say here…but…**

***JUMPS UP AND DOWN IN JOY* THEY GOT THE BOSTON BOMBER!**

**It happened right after I posted last chastper.**

**Anyway, for yalls who don't even know what happened, there were two bombs set off after the Boston Marathon, and 3-4 died, and over 146 injured. Anyway, they went on a massive manhunt, to me, I must say that the FBI did this job really fast. I'm SURE the media was very 'emotional' that the manhunt was finished.  
(*COUGHS* THEY DON'T GET NO MONEY NO MORE.)**

**It was amazing how they spent five minutes on the Fertilizer plant bombing, and then moving back to the 'Boston Terror'.**

**Once, just once, I would like the media to stop trying to take whatever story sells, and actually get emotional. **

**Anyway, I'm really glad they got Suspect 2.**

**For those of you who don't even know what happened:**

**The brother of the living Boston Suspect (Suspect 1) was in a shooting. He shot an officer, and he was gunned down. The FBI announced that he was dead. At first, they thought everything was over, until they found there was another suspect. Go look on yahoo or something.**

**And you wanna know something REALLY funny?**

**They tried to move onto New York, trying to go bomb them as well.**

**Seriously, when did the world become full of a bunch of wackos? Oh yeah... thanks brain, for making these people wonderfully mental.**

* * *

**Anyway, I really, really, REALLY am happy that this is over. But…*coughs* anyway, here's the question of this chapter. For those who know of the Boston Terror**

**_Do you think that it was just Suspect 1, and Suspect 2? Or… is there a conspiracy against America? Why, or why not? (YESH, I'M MAKING CHU THINK!)_**

**And for those lovely Fruit Basket Fans:**

**_Who is the Mabudachi trio?_**

**An extra two points if you answer the Boston Terror question.**

**AND ALRIGHT! TIME TO TAKE SCORES! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BE HONOST. If you saw your name when you got a question right it counted as a point. Some of you have extra points because I did something wrong, and making it up to you.**

**AT THE END OF THIS STORY, WHOEVER HAS THE MOST POINTS, I WILL WRITE ANY STORY, OF THE ANIME I KNOW, AND ANY PAIRING, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I HATE IT.**

**And…my best friend suggested (over the phone) with her awesome self, suggested we had a drawing contest.**

**The drawing contest is…**

**DRAW ROKU AND TOHRU TOGETHER!**

**The prize is:**

**First place: I will write any story, any genre, any paring, with the certain anime I know.**

**Second place: I WILL PUT THE PICTURE ON MY FREAKING PROFILE AND STORY. I will also dedicate a story to you!**

**Third Place: I will read. All of your stories.(Unless it's like, 100, come on guys. ) Review on it. No matter what anime, if I've watched it or not. I will read it even if it's rated M. **

**THAT'S THE PRIZE! NOW COME ON! GET STARTED!**

**Blah, sorry, I had to delete that chapter. I FORGOT ABOUT MY REVIEWERS CIRCLE! Errr...I'm gonna post your reviews, just in case you forgot them, so...if you have a problem with that, and just like me plain answering them, then...yeah.**

** (We'll name her Grassy, her real name is supposed to be hidden. I named her Grassy cause it rhymes with Gassy...)**

**Limegreen-wolf:**

_I loved that chapter :)_  
_I am so emotional now... I am literally crying my eyes out :'( at this rate I will cry myself to sleep (coz I'm in England and its 20 to 11 at night) I just wish I could do something like that to help... Sadly I don't live in America... I love your inspiration to do the right thing and I know you will complete that marathon_  
_I can't wait for your next update... And I'm still crying (you have very moving words) love ya and I hope your friend's ok_

You don't understand how much your words touched me, and my best friends heart Anyway, 'Grassy' was actually crying over the phone, and that's something she rarely words. Thank you for your kind words. :)

**Mew-Star-Mew**:

_I feel sorry for them... :'( I'm proud of your friend, she tried her best not to overreact... those people are the meanest ever, so true... I'm crying... the story made me cry even more :( I'm emotional so that really affected me..._  
_Answer [ Jingle Bells Music ]_  
_Kyo - A FOX *Wink, wink* and fish_  
_Yuki - A GIRLFRIEND and a bigger base_  
_Shigure - The latest album of 'High School Girls'_  
_Roku - ...Death of the guy who tortures his sister?_

_Update soon :')_

Pssshhh, there will be only two times my friend will overreact: If i'm dying, or if one of her family members are dying.. Anyway, these people aren't mean, these people are crazy. Their family must (and is) be ashamed of them. Don't worry, and thanks for your kind words. Grassy says thank you also. :)

**The Amendable Snow Freak**:

_Great story, luv it! Post soon!_

Lol, thanks!

**the sakura trees**

_Home made Chocolate_

Lol, I didn't get it at first, but then I was all like "OH FOR CHRISTMAS!" You, my friend, may have won the question. MAY HAVE. ;D

**The-Alicorn-of-Deduction**

_I'm a little confused. Tohru turned into a fox.. But when does she turn into a fox. When under stress like the Zodiac or is it just that one time because of the ritual thing_

They should all get plushie foxes for x-mas

This is the best story EVER! My Fanfics are crap compared to yours

Get it now? ;)

And, don't say that! Your stories are awesome. I read one of them, and I was amazed. You may not be strong in writing, but I'm sure there are many other things that you are good at, that I'm not. And here's a hint, try to use the real characters instead of paring them off with OC's. I'm not the one giving advice, cause I'm still learning. But don't worry, I'm sure if you try hard, you'll get there. Like me and the oboe! We were enemies in the beginning, but we slowly came out as best friends with more practice. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get there.

Notice how I say, I don't THINK you'll get there. I said I am SURE you'll get there.

**1 3 Kyo Sohma**

_ God, I know. The accidents last week were terrible. While I am writing this they have already caught the guys that bombed the Boston Marathon. One is dead. Thank God that he will cause no more pain and may his sins bring him to rot in Hell. (I don't know why I'm being religious.) And as for the other, he is in pain with an injury that doesn't allow him to speak. God took his voice, and may he never return it. (Back to a more happy subject) So! That was a good chapter. Let's see, what should they get for Christmas... Shigure should get some *perverted* manga (because he's Shigure), Kyo should get (hm) tickets to some martial arts thing (I don't know why), Yuki should get seeds for his garden, excuse me, secret base, Tohru should get (grr, she doesn't really need anything!) a camera (so she can takephotos and stuff), and Roku should get a motorcycle (I don't know how old he is or whether or not he has a license but I have a feeling he would ride it either way). Mkay, see you later!_

Well, if he can't talk, then how will he be able to say why the HELL HE BOMBED BOSTON IN THE FIRST PLACE! Good thing that kid can write...AND HE CAN'T DIE! He has to look at the faces of his victims, the people he hurt with injuries and death. I just hope he goes crazy from all the haunting the spirits do...

**ALRIGHT! NOW MY FAMOUS EXIT!**

**Chow!**

**~Strawberry ish out!**


	18. Explaining

You Don't Belong In a Fruits Basket

*looks around slowly and crawls away to look at the wonderful fanart*

**WE ISH GOTS ONE MORE WEEK TILL THE DRAWING CONTEST IS OVER!**

**WARNING: SPOILERS OF PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER AHEAD!**

* * *

The next day, after they had gotten everything they needed it was December 23, and the next day (Christmas Eve) Tohru was supposed to go see Hatori.

But for now, she would just settle on going to the library.

While Roku was looking for a Harry Potter book, a person was trying to look for the same book, his eyes scanning the bookshelves just as Roku was reaching for it.

"Excuse me." He coughed. "Your blocking my view."

Roku flipped his short brown hair back, made a girl looking face, his lips puckering up, and his eyes somehow gotten mascara on them. "Honey, I AM the view."

He just looked at him with wide eyes, and fixed his glasses that sat upon his nose. "Were you dropped when you were a baby?" he asked, checking him for any visible 'problems'.

Roku gasped and clutched his heart tightly against his clothes. Once he did that, he went back to 'original mode.'

"Some kids were dropped as a baby. But dude, it's clearly obvious that you were thrown into the air, smacked by a ceiling fan, and thrown out the window. And the ceiling fan wasn't even MOVING!"

The boy huffed, and adjusted his glasses again. "Well then, Good morning to you." He said with a glare, before bowing a centimeter, and walking off.

But at least he heard the last smart ass thing that he said.

"I fail to understand the 'good' part of 'good morning.'" He said with a wide smirk.

The boy just clenched his hands and walked away.

* * *

Roku, after collecting all of his books came to Tohru, who was holding her Percy Jackson book and research for their science projects.

Roku snorted and handed the librarian his card, glaring at the book in Tohru's hand. "I don't understand why you love that book so much. It's Harry Potter that's in season."

Tohru rolled her big blue optics and looked at him as she handed the librarian her own card. "I don't see why you like Harry Potter so much. It's just about wizards and stuff."

Roku gasped as they walked out of the library, preparing to defend his favorite book, he suddenly bumped into a boy the same height as him, and in the process, dropping his and the boys books.

"WATCH IT IDIOT! PICK UP MY STUFF!" Roku yelled heatedly, crossing his arms in a brat like manner. The boy just looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Roku!" she yelled, helping the boy pick up his books. "Sorry about my brother…he's a bit-" When Tohru lifted her head up, she saw the same boy that was in the grocery store.

'What was his name…?'

Tohru thought to herself. Roku, not the type liking to be ignored, gently pushed Tohru away, careful of her wounds, and picked up his books, leaving the other one's on the ground.

"Felix was your name right? Felix Microsoft?" the boy, hearing his name smiled and nodded. "Y-Your Tohru, right?" he asked with a smile, picking up his books slowly to take time with her.

Click

"Tohru, who the hell is this, what language is he speaking, and why the hell does he act stupid?"

Roku asked through her brain. Tohru stood up abruptly,' accidently' dropping a book on his head.

Feeling the pain for herself was totally worth it.

* * *

After everyone got their books assorted and in the right hands, Felix bowed, sweat beading on his eyebrows. "Um…thank you…Tohru-chan…" he said, clutching the Japanese learning books in his hand.

Tohru smiled and bowed with a smile. "Yep, it's always a pleasure!" she said. Roku, not even understanding what the hell was going on, just shook his head, and Felix's face held a light blush on it before he came back up. "U-Um…well…I-I'll see you later." He bowed once again, and quickly hurried into the library, his face completely red now.

Roku was just looking at the sight with a raised eyebrow., with Tohru glaring hard daggers at him. He raised a hand in defense, while the other held a bag of books, and matched her glare. "I would be nice to people, but their so stupid it gets me pissed off, alright?" he defended.

Tohru rolled her eyes and started walking towards the Sohma House.

* * *

Roku and Tohru, back to back, and legs propped up were both reading their separate books. Everyone had eaten lunch and no fights broke out. Kyo was on the couch, sleeping, Shigure working on his latest book, and Yuki doing the science project.

"Are you sure you don't need any help Yuki?" she asked again, bringing her nose out of her book, and turning her optics towards Yuki. Yuki pulled his head up and shook his head with a smile. "No Ms Honda, you've already done enough trying to find the information. You can rest now, I'll do the board." He said, while ripping a piece of tape from the tape roller.

Tohru nodded and hesitantly turned back to her book. Just then, her big brother jumped out of their comfort circle, and Tohru's face slammed into her book. After a few seconds to calm herself down, she glared at Roku who's eyes were scanning the book, and his face was in utter concentration. "Oh my gosh...Harry...YOU CAN DO THIS!" he yelled at the book. After a few more minutes of staring from the Sohmas, he slammed the book down. "DAMMIT! I HATE PROFESSER SNAPE!"

(Or was it Snake...I forget...PERCY JACKSON FAN ALL DA WAY BABY. )

Yuki, completly ignoring him took his work upstairs, sighing heavily. "When you're done being an idiot, I'll come back downstairs."

Curiousity killed the cat.

Kyo, snaking his way over there, slowly opened the book to a random page and continued to flip through pages until he found out...

THERE WERE NO PICTURES!

Kyo slammed the book and went back outside to do whatever he was doing. Tohru shrugged it off and decided to lean beside the wall, continuing to read her Percy Jackson.

* * *

"Ya think Mary'll be ok? I mean, having a baby is really hard from what I've heard..." Roku said, struggling to put on his uniform while the two were walking to work. Tohru smiled brightly and nodded. "Mary's a strong woman! I'm sure she'll be fine." she said, skipping happily on the sidewalk.

The walk fairly quiet, not to many cars, though, some drunks walked through the street, all was well.

"Ya know...I was thinking that you should tell them today. You know, so if...Aku had another one of his... tantrums, then they would know what to expect." Roku said, prentending to be thoughtful about it, when in all, he was just really worried about his sister.

Tohru shrugged as if it didn't bother her, hurting her back in the process. Her face scrunched up with pain before going nuteral, trying to hide her pain.

Like she did all the time.

* * *

(Ok, this whole part was totaly irrelevant to the plot, just wanted Roku to meet Felix. Now to the real part. )

Tohru sat beside her brother in front of the Sohms, who were waiting for a nice, detailed explanation. "Y-You go first..." she said quietly, wringing her fingers over and over again.

Roku sighed and put something on the floor. "Ya ever heard of Shinigami? As you humans translate it 'Gods of Death?'"

They nodded.

"Well, basically, we're just soul reapers. Anyway, this is a Shinigami tool to go inside the mind of humans to see if they will turn into 'aku's', which are evil souls. If they do turn into evil souls, it is a Shinigami's job to get them."

A full in color holographic screen popped up from the small square sitting on the ground. It showed a 'video' or Roku moving and slashing. Loud screeches that were muffled due to the floor. Even so, they were loud, and the Sohmas had to cover their ears. Roku put his hand on it, and flipped the screen as you would do with an IPhone.

"Anyway, I'm in charge of the hardest job…reaping young children. If they are under the age of 15, they are counted as young children. No matter if they are good or bad, they will still get another chance at life. It's quite sad, how young kids die at such an early age. The older ones give the most trouble though." He said with a light chuckle. "Anyway, the Shinigami society depends on the fox princess to give them good crop, less deaths, and more birthrates. The more the fox princess sheds tears, the more good luck the Shinigami _and _human race recieves."

Roku flipped the next screen, turning towards a holograpihc picture with Tohru curled in the corner in her fox form. "I'm sure Tohru will fill in the rest for you." he said, cueing his sister on.

Tohru wringed her finger and sighed. "It's better to show you than to tell you." she said, and pressed her finger through the hologram, the whole image changing. "The Fox Princess' history is passed down to each of the descedents. It all started back in Fuedel Japan..."

_Tohru's Mind/Flashback_

"No! Please! Don't hurt me!" a young girl screamed, as the people threw rocks and torches at her, scorching her back.

Coming to a dead end, the girl turned her scared green eyes at the people who were smirking like wild animals. She cowered in fear as more torches burned her back, and rocks were pelted into her face.

The one wearing a big kimono laughed loudly and threw more torches at her back. "Like a scared little tiger, looking for her mommy. You damned DEMON!" he said, picking a rock and throwing it straight at her bushy tail.

"Please, stop! I won't steal your sheep anymore, I promise!" she cried, her face now covered in bruises of all colors and shapes.

Suddenly, rain started and her body stung from the precipitation.

The villagers gasped in surprise and cheif looked at the shivering young girl who's green eyes were searching for an escape. "P-Please! I-I am the l-last of my s-species. I am the Good Luck Kitsune. If you spare my life, my descendents and I will give you Good Luck forever!" she said shakily, her eyes puffing up.

The people thought about the crop that would've died soon. They all looked at the headcheif wearing his big kimono and he nodded, smiling. "So, I see what turns on the Good Luck..." he said, looking at the twelve bright marks on her back. As he looked in the sky, the moon was exactly in the middle and he smiled. "Yes, Good Luck Kitsune...we have a deal."

_End of Tohru's Mind/Flashback_

Tohru shook her head shakily, rewatching the nightmares she had when she was a young kit. Tohru coughed and brought back the attention of the Kyo and Yuki, who had a look of awe on their faces.

"T-That's why we s-serve the Sohma family in secret, and the protect the Shinigami society."

Kyo's eyes widened as a sudden memory popped into his head, but he said nothing and ignored the feeling of doubt as it welled in his throat, feeling suffocated, but again, he said nothing, and just swalloed hard.

"Wait, so shouldn't you be living with the Shinigami if you are a princess?"

Tohru smiled and hid her face behind her bangs. "Nope, I'm the fox, the outsider, the last of my race. Who would want a dirty being in their home?" she said quietly, chuckling under her breath.

"We...we were a big happy family. Everyone was fine, and dad was alive, mom was happy, and me and Roku were born."

"Except...except one day...e-everything chang-"

RING

RING

RING

RING

RING

RING

RING

RING

The phone continued to ring on and on until they could ignore no longer. Tohru stood up at an alarming rate and quickly headed towards the phone, not saying a word to them as she walked to the phone.

* * *

Tohru took in a deep breath and took the cool phone into her soft hands. "This is the Sohma residence. How may I help you?"

"You can help me by coming over here."

Tohru's eyes widened, and pretended not to be fazed at the voice. "I'm sorry but that is not avalible at the time, or ever." she said sweetly, smiling into the phone. She heard a growl and a slam.

"If you tell them anything, I will personally come myself, and beat the crap out of them until they can't remember A THING! GOT THAT?! Have you forgotten Tohru? I watch every. single. move. you-"

Tohru slammed the phone in fright, her eyes widening, and she quickly looked behind her shoulder, expecting to see something, _something _watching her. She quickly yelled shakily behind her shoulder; "I-I'M GOING TO B-BED!" she yelled, and ran upstairs, with her worried brother at her heels, Yuki and Kyo looking with confusion at each other while slowly walking to their own rooms.

* * *

"I'M HOOOMMEE!" Shigure yelled, walking into the room with his jacket slung over his shoulder. Seeing as the house was quiet, and nothing was broken, he assumed for the best and walked off to follow everyone else in sleep.

* * *

I really don't have any excuse other than I was really lazy.

Sorry the chapter is so short. Next chapter will be up to 3,00 words, I promise. School is almost out, just about 19 more days. Next chapter will be much longer.

Not in the mood to be hyped, as I am listening to a very depressing song.

Also, lately, for some odd reason, I've been bullied in school due to my skin color. So, as being depressed, I am VERY pissed. They were planning to post a picture of me on instagram and abuse it, but I broke their phone, and now the parents are trying to freaking sue me and buy their son a new phone. PUH-LEASE.

Anyway, let's announce the winners and then the reviewers circle. ^-^

Who were the people in the Mabudachi clan?

The answer was: Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame.

CONGRATS TO THE WINNERS!

* * *

**1 3 Kyo Sohma**

**GoldenZodiac**

**the sakura trees**

**Abby (Guest)**

**anoymusblader123**

**Jinnxe (Guest)**

**midnight rose112358**

ALRIGHT! CONGRATS TO ALL THE WINNERS! No questions today, but please review! Here comes the reviewers circle!

* * *

**The Amendable Snow Freak **

_..Microsoft? Really? Felix Microsoft?... I'm not judging uu! Great story, and maybe that Microsoft kid will be rich 'cause his gramps created it..anywhoo post soon, eat a churro, and capture a squirrel, this is the amendable snow freak, over and out.(had 2du that..)_

Well I guess I have to do this...

*posts late, eats a churro, and captures an EVIL SQUIRREL* Alright, this commander, this is Strawberry, rodger. She is signing off...rodger that.

**I 3 Kyo Sohma**

_So, yeah. Um, first question. I think that it wasn't just the suspects because the news (I know, don't believe everything you hear on television) said they may have been influenced by some group, but I pray that they were acting alone. Mkay, second question. The Mabudachi Trio is Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame. Keep being awesome. I WAS GONNA WRITE SOME AWESOME OUTRO BUT I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GONNA WRITE! GRR!_

I don't have to try to be awesome. I made the WORD awesome. *walks like a boss and trips on a penny* AH CRAP.

*MAKES AWESOME OUTRO BUT FAILS...AWESOMELY*

**_GoldenZodiac _**

_the trio is Hatori, Ayume, and Shigure! Srry if the spelling is off_

No prob! ;D

**the sakura trees **

_The Mabudachi Trio are Shigure, Hatori and Ayame. I loved this chapter. I'm glad you made Tohru transform into a fox I 3 foxes!:)_

Tee hee, thank you! :D

**limegreen-wolf **

_Loved that chapter XD So glad that they caught the bomber! (they had probably caught them when I had posted the review, but ya know, I don't really watch the 11 o'clock news... yeah... living in England isn't always helpful is it...) *sniff* aarrgghh! I'm getting all emotional again! *sniff* *sniff* I'm ok... I'm ok... anyways... I can't wait 'till your next update! :)_

*hands tissue* There, there young one. All tis well. *pets and rubs back soothingly* There, there...Glad this update could make you happy. :D

**Mew-Star-Mew **

_I'm going to TRY my best at the drawing, I'll probably use something like Muzy [ I use it instead of Dthingyart xD ] When I read the OC's name 'Felix Microsoft' I was like 'OMG! HE'S SUPER RICH!' Lolll [ Sad music plays ] Waaaaa, I don't know the answers to any of the questions this Chapter... Update soon, I'll PM you the link to the drawing [ If I do it ] Chow!_

YOU BETTER DO THAT DRAWING, OR ELSE...I WILL...I WILL...*goes to the thinking room to think*

**MangaGirl2303 **

_This story was amazing I was in tears so many frikan times! Wheras at other times I was falling over either laughing and yelling "Kawai", "Too Cute!" or rolling around on the bed yelling unintelligible things related to how cute it is! I would enter your contest and it is very VERY tempting, but alas, I cannot draw. -theatrically faints- o_

Fall into the temptation...draw...draw...*whispers into your ear as you sleep*

**Guest**

_I seriously LOVE this story :) and he trio is ayame, hatori, and shigure! I would draw a picture but is it just me or was there not really a description of him? Or was I being lazy again... OH WELL :3 Jinnxe_

*points over mah shoulder* First chapter. VERY detailed description.

**SakuraHarunaFan **

_Can't wait till next chapter! This story is my favorite!_

Here it is! Glad it's your favorite! :D

**midnight rose112358 **

_Love your story. Story the answer is Shigure, Hatori, And Ayame. Speaking if which, when will beware beware on the story? Update soon please_

*COMES IN A BIG GIGANTIC BLUE SHINY FLOWING DRESS* YOUR WISH HAS BEEN ANSWERED DARLING. THE BEWARE BEWARE SHALL COME SOON...very soon. Well, I'm out! Chow! *leaves the bill of 5,000 dollars for the dress*

* * *

Rereading your reviews made me smile. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you later!

Chow!

~Strawberry ish out!


	19. Dreams Take You Places Even Bad Ones

**You Don't Belong in A Fruits Basket**

**_...surprise...?_**

* * *

_**Kagome...Kagome...**_

_"What's going on? Who's there?" she yelled, peering out into the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of the thing singing._

_"Look at her! Disgusting!"_

_"Pathetic!"_

_"Absolutely outrageous!"_

_**The bird in the cage...**_

"Who's singing? Stop, I don't like this song!" she cried, covering the furry appendages on top of her head. She suddenly felt her claustrophobia react and her heart skipping beats, pumping erratically in her chest. "No...no..." she closed her eyes, and clutched her heart against her clothes- wait.

Where was her clothes?

She looked frantically around, but only saw darkness. Light peeking through tiny holes, her butt situated on a cold metal with her tail twitching frantically, sensing impending danger all around.

_**When oh, when will it come out...?**_

"I WANT TO GET OUT NOW! STOP! STOP!" she yelled, her ears flattening on the top of her crown as a loud screeching noise caught her attention. Turning around, a brown hued eagle cawed angrily at the other side of the cage, trying to break free of it's confinements.

She stepped away, knowing as a young kit that she was, she would easily become a meal for the eagle.

_**The crane and turtle slipped...**_

She heard the loud, but deeper cawing of a bigger bird, and the loud crack of glass. "STOP! STOP THIS MADNESS!" she yelled heatedly, hot tears spewing out of her eyes.

_**...**_

"Tohru!" a voice similar to her own call out to her, grabbing her into a hug. Inhaling his familiar scent, she evened her breath as her tears flowed freely. "Big brother! I was so scared! Make the song stop! Please!" she said with a hiccup.

"Tohru." he said again, hooking her chin under her finger. His visage suddenly morphed into one of pure evil, an aku.

Turning her around, her gripped her arms rightly as she struggled as his hot breath tickled her skin. This wasn't her brother, it wasn't!

_"Tohru...don't you remember me?"_

_**"Who is in front of the behind?"**_

She woke up screaming and shouting, sweat beading down her face as thunder rang outside. Her fox form shivering in fright as Kyo pulled her closer. "Hey, hey, I'm right here, shush." he whispered groggily, not opening his eyes all the way.

Tohru was still shaking, her eyes wide with fear as she tried to calm her fast beating heart. She let out 'Chis' and put her nose into his shirt, inhaling his scent.

Ever since she started sleeping with him during thunderstorms, they both agreed it would be better to have her in a smaller form.

"Chi..." she whispered, falling into a sweet bliss... but not for long.

* * *

_**A corruption of the cage...why are there holes in the cage Tohru? What did you do this time you pathetic pest?**_

"Huh? I didn't break anything..."

_**What is the cage made of Tohru? Is it made out of bamboo, Tohru? Or maybe, wood?**_

"I don't understand anything! What do you mean?!"

_**The crane and the turtle lived so long...but then they slipped...and do you know what happened next?**_

"NO! I DON'T WANNA! STOP TALKING TO ME!"

_**They died.**_

"S-Stop! I don't wanna hear it!"

_**Do you know what it means to die, Tohru? You feel pain when you are alive, until...it's all gone. Come now Tohru. You won't have to feel anymore pain. You won't have to listen anymore.**_

"SHUT UP! STOP! STOP!"

_**If the turtle and crane slips...doesn't that mean...you die too?**_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

_**So Tohru...**_

"NO!"

_**Who is your next executioner...?**_

* * *

"I CAN'T FIND TOHRU OR ROKU ANYWHERE!" Kyo yelled, barging into the living room with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry. Tohru said she was visiting a friend, and you know how much Roku worries about her, you stupid cat. If she was really missing, don't you think we would have called the S.W.A.T.S, Federal Government, and the Police Station already? Think before you talk stupid. "

"Well, now we can see how accustomed you've gotten to having them around. Alas, where has our beautiful flower, and our hotheaded bumble flown off to next?."

"You're babbling again." Yuki mumbled.

* * *

"Hey...I've been here before." she said softly, walking towards the big doors of the Sohma Estate. "I wish I could have told Kyo and the others about where I was going...especially after what they said about staying away from Hatori."

She turned her crown up in order to look at the height of the door, her eyes going wide. '_I-It's alot bigger than I remember too...'_

_'And oh my goodness, what about Akito? And Aku? What if they're here? Right now? What if Aku wants to send me back to the Shinigami world? What about-'_

"HEY!"

Tohru screamed loudly, her long strands of brown hair puffing out in fright. An instinct she unconsciously did to show herself 'bigger' and more 'dangerous'.

"Come on and let yourself in, Tohru! You came just at the right time too!" with that said, Momiji jumped down from the railing of the roof, his soft steps on the ground were all well heard by Tohru's sensitive ears.

As she pushed the door with much strength, she was greeted by sound of quiet and soothing noises, with not a soul to be seen.

_'It was a lot...livelier when I came a few years ago...'_

Suddenly, her gloved hand was grabbed the soft, smaller ones of Momiji, a smile painting across his face. "Come on, this place is really confusing, and you especially don't wanna get lost here! I'll show you the way to Hari's house."

She stood her ground, surprise and fear lurking within her eyes. When Momiji felt she wasn't moving, he turned his head back with a little tilt of confusion. "What, you're not scared are you?" he said with a slight giggle.

"N-No of c-course not!" she stammered out quickly, a blush on her features.

"Even though Hari looks scary, he really isn't. He's a good guy and I like him alot. You will too once you get to know him!" Momiji said, his grin widening. "Now come on!"

* * *

_'She most probably could see me with this since she is a half Shinigami herself, but Tohru is the worse liar on earth and Shi no sekai...'_

**(Shi no Sekai - Means Death World in Japanese. That's basically what Imma call Shinigami world in this fic. )**

Roku weaved easily through the twists and turn of the estate, navigating easily, as he has been here before on many occasions.

Training his ears to listen for any sudden noises or movement, he quietly tip toed through the house, listening for the familiar voice of his sister.

_"Please, make yourself comfortable."_

_"O-Ok..."_

A smirk was now implanted on his mouth as he inched towards the room, careful not to push anything out of place. As he walked, he heard a shoji door slide open, and he saw a man in a doctor's coat, speaking with his hands inside his pockets.

"Bingo." he whispered.

* * *

As Hatori was leaning on the window, Tohru took her time to inspect the room. Her big blue orbs caught the sight of a photograph. A woman that looked similar to her mother. A white haired man, a younger boy, and Hatori were all there. Hatori was not smiling, or rather, trying to get the white haired man off of him. The woman was doing a peace sign over the younger boy's head. The younger looking boy was smiling brightly, putting his own peace sign behind the woman's head.

_'They all look like they're in High School...' she noted duly. 'It doesn't really look like he keeps any other personal stuff in here...he looks like the type of person that would want to keep up a professional appearance...'_

As she sat on the purple carpet of the room, a sudden thought shook her horribly.

_'W-What if he called me here to erase my memory? I mean, if wants to keep a professional apperance he can't let someone like me know the Sohma secret. Oh my goodness-'_

"My time is very valuable. So, let's get straight to the point, now shall we?"

"R-Right."

"Even within the Sohma family, very few know the secret of our curse. So it was quite the surprise when we heard that a mere outsider has learned our secret."

Her heart had been thumping quickly within her chest, eyes wide and her palms were sweaty with perspiration as he continued to speak.

"Normally, this would have been taken care of immediately. But it seems we have made a special exception in your case."

Her heart stopped beating for a moment. The whole world stopped and she felt herself becoming faint, fear now showing openly within her eyes.

"Tell me, Ms Honda. Do you enjoy living with the Sohmas?"

"Y-Yes. Very much."

He was silent for a moment. Suddenly he turned around, his gaze piercing through her soul. "Than it is all the more reason why you should leave. It would be much easier and safer if you had absolutely nothing to do with the Sohmas. Leave Shigure's house and go back to your old home."

Her eyes widened a bit, but her gaze then turned to the floor, a frown marring her features.

"Knowing Shigure, I doubt he would say anything to you, but there are many dark secrets inside the Honda household. The life you are living in right now is all an illusion, as you know this very well. A dark and evil shadow looms over you Ms. Honda. You have been informed of this fact many times."

He stood up towards the shoji door. It seemed as if he were glaring at the falling leaves, whole flew so freely through the air. Turning back around, a tight, grim expression was held on his face.

"Before you regret everything, leave."

The air around them was tense, and her survival instincts were telling her to submit to his wishes, to just pack up her things and go back to hell.

"Hey, Hatori? Can I show Tohru the garden?" he asked quickly. Not waiting for an answer, he quickly grabbed Tohru's hand. "Come on Tohru, let's go!" Hatori's and her eyes caught for a quick second before she was dragged out from the room.

* * *

_**Bonus Question: Who do you think was in the picture within Hatori's room?**_

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for not updating this story, but it's summer and ya know, teens be doing them teens things.**

**But I WILL try to get my story back on track even if this portion was really small. Truthfully I have no excuse. I just didn't wanna write this chapter for some reason. I got motivation from playing...**

**PPOOOKKKKEEEEMMMOOOONNNNN.**

**Also, things don't make sense right now, but as I make later chapters, everything will sllooowwlllyyy weave together. **

**Anyway, let's go to our readers circle, shall we?**

* * *

_**I 3 Kyo Sohma 5/10/13 . chapter 18**_

_You posted late... you forgot to ask a question... BUT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE YOU WERE LISTENING TO DEPRESSING MUSIC! ((I do the same thing)) AND THOSE BULLIES BETTER GO- *is cut off by my best friend putting me in a headlock with her hand over my mouth* (I'm sorry. She gets a little crazy sometimes, especially when it involves bullying. She knows what it feels like. And if I didn't cover her mouth there would have been lots of cussing and violence... so, yeah. You're welcome.) *gets her hand off my mouth* GOOD CHAPTER! BYE! EPIC OUTRO IS EPIC OUTRO!_

'-gives cookie- Theeerreee, does that make chu fweel bwetter? -pat pat pat-

_**the sakura trees 5/11/13 . chapter 18**_

_Just wondering: Have others put their drawibgs up too? I'd rrally like to see them._

Sadly, no. I should end the contest actually and just give you the prize... u

_**Mew-Star-Mew 5/11/13 . chapter 18**_

_Waaaaa... I'm to lazy to draw for the contest :( I promised my friend I would draw her a picture for her for her Birthday :(_  
_Skin color? Phht, they can go to the deepest bit of hell, I bet they had an expensive phone!_  
_THAT'S WHAT YOU GET IF YOU SPEND LOTS OF MONEY ON A DARN PHONE!... My current one was only like £25 xD I bet those people are spoiled! *Flings fist up into the air* IF I SEE THEM THEY WILL FACE MY SHY WRATH! [ Always look out for shy people, I seem Innocent but, all my friends that I talk to know that I can be a, Evil Ninja that could repel every pun that comes at me when I feel like it ;) ]_  
_Update soon :) I may like... okay... LOVE drawing but best-est friends come before competitions!_

I didn't update soon...is 2 months later ok? :3

AND YUS, BEST-EST FWIENDS ALWAYS COMES FIRST! -huggles- Ain't that rigght?

BEST-EST Friend: Help...me...

**ShadedStarlight0 5/11/13 . chapter 18**

_I wish my comment had been on time. I understand if you don't count my answer because technically I could have just looked at the answer. I hope you update the story soon and I hope Roku, Yuki, and Kyo beat the crap out of whoever is calling Tohru._

*face palm* Am I SO TRANSPARENT?!

(Did you see the pun I put there? :DDDD )

**_Abby 5/11/13 . chapter 18_**

_This story is so epic...keep updating...its my favorite...*Abby falls asleep while writing this*_

*POURS WATER* READ. THIS. CHAPTTTEERRRRRR.

**_limegreen-wolf5/13/13 . chapter 18_**

_Danke! (for posting chapter tissue)_  
_aaarrrggghhh! I need to know what will happen next!_  
_but seriously, 19 DAY'S 'TILL YOUR SCHOOL FINISHES?! That is so not fair! we have like... *checks in planner* 46 DAYS! That's like 3 months (ish... maybe more like 2) AND SPORTS DAY! wish me luck! (I'll probably break my back on the high jump pole, but oh well, that'll teach you for picking me for sports day) _  
_anyway, now I've finished my rant... Can't wait 'till the next chapter! Update soon! (says me who never updates)_

My dear...we are two of the same kind.

_**lizlovestoread5/17/13 . chapter 18**_

_Kawaiiiii I'm so depressed that I'm already caught up on the chapters, this story is amazing and I can't wait until HE gets karma slapped in his face! *laughs maniacally then clears throat* ahem... I apologize for my lizsanity -a word my friends gave to describe me._  
_Anyways, I love your story and alas cannot wait to read more, fav author and fav story! Check!_

IKR, I HATE WHEN THAT HAPPENS. This story will probably go on for 3 months...soooooooooooo...at least we can all cry when it finishes? :D And oooooh, lizsanity. *adds that to the dictonary in Kitty's world*

**_Sparklefaith6/4/13 . chapter 18_**

_Finally a story where Kyo and Yuki don't fight in every chapter. Your amazing! Thanks for the enjoyment and keep up the good work! Sorry about the late review._  
_Sparklefaith_

GLAD YOU ENJOY IT!

* * *

Mk, so, while I was basically doing my teen things, I have been obsessed with watching every. single. anime. on. netflix. But, some of them didn't look too good so I'm like 'Psh posh, I'll watch that one later.'

THIS IS FOR THESAKURATREES

It's kinda obvious that you're gonna win, seeing your the only person who did it. ;~; So, here's anime that you can choose from~ :D

_Inuyasha_

_Tokyo Mew Mew,_

_Dance In the Vampire Bund,_

_Code Lyoko_

_Black Butler,_

_Fruits Basket,_

_Angel Beats!_

_POKEMON,_

_Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch!_

_Avatar the Last AirBender,_

_Sgt. Frog,_

_Chobits_

_Vandread_

_Princess Tutu_

**Here's the new and latest anime that I've been watching-**

_Soul Eater (FINISHED IT. ENDING WAS EPIC. AND I CRIED.)_

_Kaze no Stigma_

_Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple _

_Eden of the East (I've rewatched it FIVE TIMES. It's THAT good. )_

* * *

So yep, thesakuratrees, you can pick from these anime what you want me to write blah blah blah, I can't remember what I said but I think I said any genre, rating, etc. SOOO, YEP.

ANYWHOZELS, I'LL SEE YALL NEXT TIME!

Chow!

~Kitty ish OOUUTT


	20. Merry Christmas!

**Pretty quick update, ne? :3**

* * *

"I know you're there. Come out." he said in his usual monotone, glaring outside. A sigh escaped the boy's lips as he reappeared in the doorway, leaning against the side.

"Roku she isn't a child anymore. You shouldn't stalk her like this." Hatori said, scribbling something down in his notes.

"Hn. Says the one tracking all of her movements."

Hatori simply rolled his eyes.

"It is for the safety of all families. Yours and the Sohmas."

"Are you all still peeved at what happened all those years ago? Hatori, it's ov-"

"Over? I've heard of Aku's plans to rid Tohru of any happiness that she has as of now."

Roku stayed silent, confusion filling his eyes.

"Giving her back that memory." Hatori said grimly.

* * *

The air was still and silent as they sat beside a tree, the chilly air signaling snow was soon on its way.

"Did you know Hatori can barely see out of his left eye?" Momiji suddenly asked, looking down at the cold ground.

Tohru stayed quiet. Not understanding how to respond to such a personal question.

"Cause he use to have a girlfriend once. Her name was Kana. They knew each other in school, and she became his assistant I remember her really well, and she was really nice. When she discovered the zodiac secret, it didn't even bother her! She just...laughed about it. Like it was no big deal."

"They were gonna get engaged... but when they told Akito, the head of the family... he got really, really angry. And he wasn't going to allow it. Akito, he has a really bad temper, and I guess it got out of control. That's when he hurt Hari's eye."

Tohru's eyes widened, and a quick pain came into her head, causing a small headache.

"Hatori didn't blame him...but, Kana blamed herself. She convinced herself that getting Hari hurt like that was all her fault. She continued to blame herself until...it gradually started to eat up her soul. So...Hari did the only thing he could do."

"He erased her memories."

"They loved each other a lot. He couldn't bear to watch her kill herself slowly and painfully for him. So he made her forget...everything. He made them forget that they had ever been in love."

Thoughts were swirling around Tohru's brain, each one more difficult to grasp than the next.

"Kana left. Hari cried. And even during all of that...he never once blamed Akito."

The only thing Tohru could say as tears started to fill her vision. The only thought that her mind could fully wrap around.

"Why?"

"Well...because that's the curse. At least I can understand a little bit of what he feels. And from what Hari said to you...you can to. Right?"

"He doesn't want anyone else to get hurt like Kana did. He doesn't want you to be hurt like she was."

During his talk, Tohru's shoulders started to shake. As he continued further, sobs escaped her, and she covered her eyes, trying to stop the rapid tears flowing down her cheeks.

Momiji heard this and looked over his shoulder, his orange eyes widening. "Tohru, did I make you cry? I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Tohru."

Tohru shook her head, trying to stop herself from coughing. "N-No that's not it. I-It's just that...I was so worried about coming here. A-And the whole time...h-he just wanted to-to help me. And...and he was kind to me. But...but after all he's been through...he's the one that deserves kindness. Not me."

A small smile and warmth flittered over Momiji before he abruptly stood up. "I'll go get us something to warm us up, ok?" as he stood up to run away.

A deathly silence filled the room as Hatori took a step back. Thinking he heard enough, he started to walk away.

"Hey, it's snowing! I just knew it would snow today! My senses are never wrong." as she turned around, she stood face to face with Hatori, her crystal tears at the brim of her eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry...I guess I still don't know a lot about the Sohmas. And-"

"And there is no reason that you should. Forget everything that Momiji told you."

"Does...does that mean you've forgotten everything about her...Hatori?"

"It's...all in the past now."

"I'm sorry." she quickly squeaked out, turning to face him.

"There's no reason that you should be. I do still speak with Kana from time to time. But that's all. Now, I believe if you shall excuse me, I've said enough for one day."

"U-Uh...I'd really like to hear more, H-"

The moment she said those words though, her foot slipped on the slowly collecting snow, her head aiming for the rock inside the gravel. Hatori quickly reacted, and grabbed her hand, bringing her to his chest.

He quickly maneuvered his body so that they landed on the gravel instead of the rocks and Tohru's eyes then widened at the realization.

As dust surrounded them, the familiar pop was all that was heard, before a flustered Tohru reacted.

"H-Hatori?"

A flapping seahorse with a big bruise on it's forehead was all it took for Tohru to finally snap into it.

"OH MY GOSH WATER! NO, SEA WATER! Or was it fresh water...? OH MY GOSH, WHICH ONE IS IT?! HATORI!

* * *

_"Here is your new work desk. Your chores are on the left." he said, putting a blue book on the table. "Now, my-"_

_"It's snowing! Oh, I knew it would snow! My senses are never wrong. Hey, Mr. Hatori, tell me, when the snow melts, what does it become?"_

_"Well, the natural answer is water of course."_

_"Buzz buzz, wrong silly! It becomes spring!"_

**_:D_**

_"Here's your hot chocolate."_

**_:D_**

_"OH MY GOSH, HATORI, YOU BECAME A SEA HORSE! Wait...SEAHORSES NEED WATER! FRESH WATER, OR SEA WATER? I DON'T KNOW, HATORI!"_

**_:D_**

_"If you threw a normal seahorse in there, it would probably die."_

_"I was shaken up! Sorry...but at least, I now see the reason why you don't hold me."_

**_:D_**

_For the first time in my life, I felt as if...I was allowed something. As if, the world had finally gave me mercy._

_I cried._

_I couldn't stop the tears._

**_:D_**

_"Kana and I wish to be married."_

_Silence engulfed the room before a pot flew at his left eye, blinding him._

_"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Akito yelled, glaring harshly at him. Suddenly he stopped, kneeling down on one knee. "Hatori, what's wrong?"_

_Suddenly he glanced up at Kana, who's eyes were wide._

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_Shigure slid open the door, quickly understanding the problem. "Akito! HATORI!"_

_"Do you think you could lift the Sohma curse? DO YOU?"_

_"Quickly, Kana, get Hatori and run out of here!" Shigure yelled as he held back Akito's flying fists as he continued to yell._

_"DAMN IT, LET GO OF ME! YOU ARE WORTHLESS! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU KANA! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

**_D:_**

_No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried...each time I tried to comfort her, she collapsed into tears. Until finnally... her grief started to consume her._

**_D:_**

**_"Hatori...I'm so glad to have met you."_**

**_D:_**

_She broke down into tears as he held her hand. "Hatori...please forgive me. I...I couldn't...protect you."_

**_D:_**

_It was... me. Who couldn't protect her._

**_D:_**

**_"And I'm even happier to have fallen in love with you."_**

**_D:_**

_And that day...I agreed. That I would forever become winter snow, so that our dream...would never melt._

**_DDDDD:_**

* * *

"Kana..if there is someway that you could help them. But... I'm glad to have met the Sohmas. I don't regret it. I can't even imagine what would happen in my life without them."

Hatori's eyes slowly opened at the sound of her voice his ears listening into her conversation with the immobile picture.

"I'm sure you must have felt that way once to, Kana. So...if there's anything you can do to help Hatori, than please-"

Suddenly, her sensitive ears caught the sound of rustling fabric and she quickly turned around to see a barely covered Hatori.

"OH MY GOODNESS, I swear I didn't look, but I couldn't leave you out in the cold like that to freeze, so I dragged you up here, even though I probably slipped a few times and bonged my head. After that I covered you with my coat, and-and-and I know it's dirty and all, so I'm sorry, but like I said, it was all I had-" she said quickly.

"Did you see it?"

Her face heated up into a whole other shade as her pointy ears and bushy tail popped out from embarrassment.

"N-NO, YA SEE, I-"

"I mean my zodiac form."

"Y-Yes I did...and I thought it was really cute. It was pretty cool to see what animal you are. But more than that, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Tell me Ms. Honda. When the snow melts, what does it become?"

"It becomes Spring, right?"

_Even if we have cold winters, and frosty blizzards, it's nice to know that Spring is always on its way. No matter how much snow there is, it's always going to melt. It always does._

* * *

"I'm home!" Tohru yelled, opening the door. As she walked into the living room, she saw the three boys soundly sleeping. Roku on the couch, Yuki on the table, and Kyo on the floor.

"With it heated, I guess it got a little too comfortable. It'll be dangerous trying to wake them up now. Why don't we let them sleep, hm?"

* * *

As Hatori packed up, preparing for bed, a neatly wrapped present sat on his desk, the green and red ribbons shining brightly in the dim light.

His curiousity peaked and he slowly walked to the package, a soft smile coming over his face as he saw who it was from.

Picking it up gently, as to not let any of the contents inside go to waste, he opened the cover, and was surprised to see a golden watch sitting inside.

_"Merry Christmas!"_ the note said, a little fox paw as a signature.

A soft chuckle escaped him and he looked up towards the snow.

"You truly are Kyoko's daughter."

* * *

**YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WOULD END IT HERE? WHY... THE THOUGHT OF IT MAKES ME WANT TO PUKE!**

* * *

"WAKE UP, IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!" Roku yelled, jumping on the bed.

"Oh my god Roku, I swear if you don't stop jumping on my damn bed, I will break your legs." Yuki groaned. In the middle of the night, Yuki had accidently toppled over Kyo, causing them to both awaken, and mentally decided to go to their room.

"Be lucky Tohru didn't do it."

* * *

As Roku rounded them up, Tohru was groggily getting up.

The four males walked downstairs to find the room completely redone. The walls were red and green, a bright christmas tree sat in the middle of the floor, sockings and 4 presents sat under the tree. Cookies and milk that were still warm sat on the table as 'breakfast' and crayons littered the table.

Tohru had fallen asleep again while everyone (but Roku) were surprised by the sight.

"She used up all of her energy to get her magic to work. Than, she spent all night learning different kinds of spells from, ME and then she got to work." Roku's voice quieted down as a small smile light up his pale cheeks.

"This is the first time she's ever worked so hard to get a good Christmas. Probably her first happy Christmas since our mom died."

Yuki and Kyo went to the couch to see Tohru with sweat on her face, her hands looked charred, as if something had burned them multiple times.

"And don't worry, the house will go back to normal once today is over. Tohru's magic will make sure of that."

"Wow...I never-" Yuki started.

"Who knew..." Kyo said in amazement.

"Well, sadly we must wake up Tohru if she wants to celebrate this lovely Christmas with us." Shigure said, clapping his hands.

"It was really sad too. She didn't even remember what to put in the socks at first." he said with a sigh. "She just...winged it. But anyway, enough sappy talk."

Roku walked up to Tohru, and place a single finger on her forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, Tohru was on the wall at the other side of the room, her eyes wide with fright.

" THAT GETS YOU EVERY SINGLE TIME!"Roku said, tears of mirth now sprouting in his eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Yuki asked confusedly.

"I gave her a vision of me pouring cold water on her as-" Tohru had suddenly launched herself at him. The two were now tumbling across the floor, each pulling and kicking each other.

"Well, at least we know it'll be a Merry Christmas!" Shigure said happily.

* * *

**WWWAAAASSSSSUUUUUPPPPPPPP.**

**Yeah, I was bored today. Very, very bored.**

**Like, not even beating up my older cousin could cheer me up.**

**SO, I DID THE ONLY RATIONAL THING ANY HUMAN BEING THAT HAS THE NAME OF MINE COULD DO.**

**I WROTE A CHAPPY!**

**After I finished this one, I'm going to upload 'She Feels It Now' and 'Again?'.**

**Anyway, the bonus question of last chapter was, 'Who was in the photo?' the answer was~**

_Shigure, Hatori, Kana, and Ayame._

_If you got even one of them, you won! :D_

_CONGRATS TO THE WINNERS! _

SakuraHarunaFan

Mew-Star-Mew

Abby

Nkaura-Ruto-La

ShadedStarlight0

anonymusblader123

**RRRRREEEVVVVIIIIEEEWWEERRRSSS CIRCLE! :DDD**

* * *

_**lizlovestoread 7/18/13 . chapter 19**_

_I was so happy when you updated! I was like "FINALLY!" so i rushed to my computer and read it as fast as I could, I'm excited for the next chapter and absolutely cannot wait!_

Well than, how does it feel to only wait TWO DAYS for the next chapter! :DDDDD

**_SakuraHarunaFan 7/18/13 . chapter 19_**

_O_o dude if I had those dreams I'd be freakin out but this story is awesome update soon and I think the answer is Kana I think that's the girls name_

Righty you are, the name is Kana! :DD

**_Mew-Star-Mew 7/18/13 . chapter 19_**

_IN THE PICTURE IT'S KANA... Is that how you spell it? I have no idea, its that.. blonde... no... brown haired woman.. yep I think she's called Kana..._  
_Why two months! I forgot what this story was about and I'm not bothered to read it from the start again!_  
_Sooo really... I don't have more words to say..._  
_Chow_

I just copied off of your spelling. :3

**_crazy YinYang writer7 7/18/13 . chapter 19_**

_I am sorry if I do not ever review the chapters for your story. I have a very bad habbit of mine (sorry for the misspells by the way). This story is awesome by the way. I agree with Sparklefaith6 by the way with how Yuki and Kyo not fighting in every single chapter. It kind of annoys me when a author does that, if they written a good story so far but ruin it for me with how Kyo and Yuki would fight way to much to be even them no more. At to me. *Is mindless petting Appa that I somehow gotten close enough to pet* _

_I review more when more comes to mind. *poofs out of sight like a ninja*_

You review ish for meh?

I ish make more chappies for ish yu.

**_Abby 7/18/13 . chapter 19_**

_I'm back and the person in the photo was Kana, Hatori's lover who had her mind erased by Akito... I hate her/him..._

He's just sad and lonely cause he's gonna die early. ;~;

**_ .laurent7/18/13 . chapter 19_**

_This is AWESOME!_

WHY THANK YOU! :D

**_Forget 7/19/13 . chapter 19_**

_Why not watch Fairy Tail it's very good with the parring of NaLu (Natsu and Lucy) tell me what you think in the next chapter you write_

What is it about? I'd be HAPPPY to watch ANY anime that you guys suggest. :D

_**Nkaura-Ruta-La7/19/13 . chapter 19**_

_Ayame hatori kana momigi in the picture_

I think Momiji would have been a bit young for him to be with Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori...BUT AWESOME GUESS THOUGH. :DDD

**_ShadedStarlight07/19/13 . chapter 19_**

_I think that those in the picture are Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kana, and the girl that likes Hatori that dated Shigure whose name starts with an m I think. This story is really good._

I think her name was Mimi...thank you for your review! I always love it when I get reviews from those who were there since I first posted the story...

(THIS MEANS YOU ISH TO MEW-STAR-MEW)

You guys are like... V. to me. ;~;

**_nnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto7/19/13 . chapter 19_**

_Haha I find it amazing you can go from writing a reaaaally serious storeh then... The author notes xD just kidding I love when people do that it's like: I HAVE SEVED YOU YOUR DOOM! *manaiacle laughter and walks away* *remebers something and comes back* would you like pie with your doom? It's really good xD_  
_I dont know I just want pie... Still... And yeah and... YUS XD did I say I like your story yet /lazy reviewer/ oh well... I LIKE YOUR STORY THANKS FOR THE UPDATE! I LIKE CAPS WLAAAA! Haha ja neh!_  
_Jinnxe_

OH, OH, MAKE IT PUMPKIN PIE! I LOVE PUMPKIN PIE WITH MY DOOM! :DDDD

**_anonymusblader1237/19/13 . chapter 19_**

_awesome new update! plz write more! and i think the person in the picture is Ayame!_

Hohoho, did you get your wish? :D

**_the-writing-vampire7/20/13 . chapter 19_**

_Interesting. I enjoy how you have it to where Tohru is having some real crazy stuff happen around her._

Just wait for the last chapter...just wait...

**_RealDiePie7/20/13 . chapter 19_**

_Jeez girl... Awesome story! I'm suuuuuuuuuuuper exited to see the next chapter! One thing that I loved about the story is that it's easy to understand (since I'm from Brazil) and at the same time it demands our brains to work a lot. Soooo... keep posting please I beg you!_

Oh my gosh, I thought you were PewDiePie for a second. I was about to literally glomp you, print out your review, and hang it in a special place within my messy room.

* * *

BUT GETTING REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS IS LIKE, EQUAL TO GETTING REVIEWS FROM PEWDIEPIE.

THEY. ARE. ALWAYS. AWESOME.

Remember.

_The famous quotes directed at one of Kitty's epic reviewers~_

**You review ish for meh?**

**I ish make more chappies for ish yu. **

BUT, THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE. UNTIL NEXT UPDATE, I'LL SEE YA THEN FOLKS!

* * *

Chow!

~Kitty ish OUT!


End file.
